


Hyung... Saranghae!

by Jopiety



Category: Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Brother Complex, Drama, Fluff, Jihoon is Jimin's little brother, Jimin loves his baby brother too much, Jungkook is whipped for jimin, M/M, Multi, Pink Sausages are bestfriends, Protective Park Jimin, Romance, Taehyung is in dilemma, vmin are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:59:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopiety/pseuds/Jopiety
Summary: “I will not let any of Bangtan team members to date my little brother, Jihoon,” Jimin stated bluntly to the girl who interviewed the famous basketball team for their campus magazine. “And I too, will not date any of my teammates. That’s final,” Jimin added firmly, ignoring the fierce glare from Jungkook. He knew that his youngest member had been staring at him since the girl asked the question. What Jimin didn’t realize was, that Taehyung, too, was staring at him, but there was a glimpse of agony in his look.





	1. Casts Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It is a story revolving around a young boy who is having a secret lover he hides from his over-protective older brother.
> 
> I made this story simply because I love the fact that my Wanna One bias Park Jihoon is such a fanboy to my BTS bias V a.k.a. Kim Taehyung.  
> And since fics about them are EXTREMELY RARE, therefore I'm making this.
> 
> Respective members of both BTS and Wanna One will surely show up, but the main pairing will be Taehyung x Jihoon.  
> The story takes place in an alternative universe where these boys are neither BTS nor Wanna One. I'm planning for a fluff story about youth with their romance and brotherhood in their college years.
> 
> Enjoy~~ :)

Bangtan is the nickname of basketball team from Seoul Institute of Arts. Although they come from artistic backgrounds, their physical and athletic ability is undeniable. Last year on national basketball tournament for universities, they claimed the Bronze Medal, left behind only by Yonsei and Goryeo University whose basketball teams are unrivaled in the nation. Bangtan is indeed a solid team because the main players come from the same highschool. They love arts, but their hobby is playing basketball. They have been a longtime companion since their teenage.

 

**MAIN CHARACTERS**

**Basketball team:**  
1\. Park Jimin. (3rd Year, Dance Major)  
The current captain of the team. Known for his strict disciplines to maintain the balance and teamwork within his members. His character is total opposite from his appearance as he is also known as one of the prettiest boy in the college. Yes, despite his muscular and stern look, no one can deny that his facial features have made a lot of girls envious of him. But in this era where LGBT has become common and pretty much acceptable in the society, no one dares to come forward to Jimin, neither boys or girls, because certain someone is already marking him his property although Jimin never accept his feeling.

2\. Jeon Jungkook. (2nd Year, Dance Major)  
The certain someone who openly declares that he loves Jimin and makes sure that no one dares to confess or come anywhere near Jimin other than studies, basketball, or friendship purpose. Despite his slim/model-like posture, he is very strong and muscular, absolutely athletic, and he even earns the title Golden Jungkook / Almighty Jungkook because he always tops the chart for any competition that requires physical strength. Hence, no one dares to challenge him to battle for Jimin, although Jimin himself never accept his feeling. He lives in an apartment next to Jimin’s. Once he half-jokingly asked if he could move in with Jimin but the captain refused it directly because his home is already packed with him, Taehyung (his bestfriend since highschool, also team member), Jihoon (his little brother), and Woojin (Jihoon’s bestfriend from the same hometown as them, Busan).

  
3\. Kim Taehyung. (3rd Year, Acting Major)  
Jimin’s bestfriend since their 1st year in highschool. Coming from different hometown (Jimin is from Busan, Taehyung is from Gochang), they became close pretty fast because of their hobby, basketball. Currently live with Jimin and shares a room with him. He is secretly in love with Jihoon, but desperately hide it from Jimin because he knows very well about Jimin’s policy about “Not to become romantically involved between close-friends (don’t even mention his brother)”.

 **Jimin’s household (?)**  
1\. Park Jihoon. (1st Year, Acting Major)  
Jimin’s precious little brother. He has the same beautiful features as Jimin and he undoubtedly rise into fame since his Day 1 in college, especially since he performed his heavenly cute aegyo “Nae maeum soge jeo-jang...”  for the inauguration party. All the wolves in college howls for him, but no one dare to blatantly come forwards, because Jimin is so fearsome. He holds his brother very precious to him that he put up invisible protective walls around his beloved baby brother. (Something like, “You want to date my brother? Come and beat me first!”, which is almost dream-like to happen because, anyway, Jimin is so strong and formidable.)

2\. Park Woojin (1st Year, Dancing Major)  
Jihoon’s bestfriend since elementary school. They are so close and inseparable like twin-brothers although all the time they like to fight with each other. This fighting hobby of theirs is developed into an interest in boxing. He went along with Jihoon who follows his brother step to come to Seoul to enter high school. They shared a room in the apartment and they hanged a sand-sack right between their personal spaces.

 

**SUPPORTING CASTS**

**Basketball team**  
1\. Min Yoongi (Post graduate, Applied Music Major, Ex-Captain of the team)  
2\. Kim Seokjin (Post graduate, Acting Major)  
3\. Jung Hoseok (4th Year, Dancing Major)  
4\. Kim Namjoon (4th Year, Applied Music Major)

 **Others**  
1\. Lai Guanlin (1st Year, ~~Applied Music~~ Acting Major)  
2\. Kang Daniel (2nd Year, Theatre Major)  
3\. Ha Sungwoon (4th Year, Theatre Major)  
4\. Ong Seongwoo (3rd Year, Theatre Major)  
5\. Some other idols that might come and peek.


	2. Interview / Fanmeeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bangtan team is having an interview which turns out to be some kind of fanmeeting.

“Ah, hyuungg..come on…” Jimin whined while flapping Yoongi’s hand in his grip. “Join us in the interview tomorrow…”

“Why must I?” Yoongi countered. “I’m no longer part of the team. I graduated already.”

“But, hyung,” Hoseok joined, “You’re still in Post-Graduate program. You are still literally student of SIA, you don’t have to quit the team…”

“But I’m getting older and getting more lethargic than usual,” Yoongi reasoned. “Jimin already catch up with me. I can’t keep doing this. I want to finish my advanced studies as soon as possible anyway..”

Jungkook wanted to keep quiet, since he respected Yoongi’s decision, but he couldn’t. “Really, Captain? You’ll leave us just like this?”

“Ya! I’m not leaving you _just like that_ ,” Yoongi replied lazily. “I passed the captaincy to Jimin, he will be a good one if you support him. You guys have acknowledged his skills too..”

“But, hyung…” Jimin kept whining.

Yoongi clicked his tongue and rolled his head. Sometimes he wondered how the hell his supposedly formidable teammates-turn-bestfriends were able to act like elementary school kids.

“Come on, Yoongi-a. Just follow their wish and be done with this interview,” Seokjin meddled. “You have to give a farewell speech to that lady from the magazine anyway. She’s a big fan of yours, you know..”

“You speak for yourself. You are also leaving..” Yoongi tilted his head.

“I was never a good player anyway…” Seokjin replied nonchalantly. “Even the others like Kai and Taemin actually played better than me, but they were too busy with their modeling.”

“But still, you’re better than me, hyung..” Namjoon stated, matter-of-factly. But Seokjin just shrugged his shoulder casually.

“Just go recruit some new boys like what we did every semester. I heard there are some new potential players this year,” Yoongi still tried his best to maintain his cool in facing this troublesome kids.

“And you will help us in the recruitment process, won’t you, hyung?” Out of nowhere, Taehyung showed up in Yoongi’s face, bearing his famous puppy-like stare, that no one, even Yoongi, could resist.

The ex-captain tried to turn his head to other direction but he failed to throw out Taehyung’s face from his sight since the younger was following his every turn. Taehyung stayed quiet since moments ago, but suddenly, his 4D personality took over and he became hyper-actively seeking for Yoongi’s attention.

“Okayokayokay… Stop it, Tae!” Yoongi finally snapped. “I will go to the interview with you guys tomorrow, and I’ll help you select new candidates for the team. But then we will no longer have any discussion about my departure. My stamina keeps deteriorating. That’s why I have decided that it would be better for the team if I leave. And that’s final. Do we have a deal?!”

As usual, no one dared to argue with Yoongi if he had put on his rigorous tone like that. Well, except one person.

“You could still become our assistant coach then,” Taehyung said innocently, “Seo Janghoon coach-nim will gladly have you by his...” he couldn’t finish his sentence since Jimin already covered his mouth in attempt not to anger Yoongi any further.

The ex-captain stared at Taehyung in disbelief, but then his stunned face turned into a smirk, “You know what… that idea is very tempting… I could give you guys _hellish_ training… as I wish….” His smirk grew into a devil’s grin.

Therefore by then, Jimin made a mental note to never again let his bestfriend provoke his respected ex-captain-soon-to-be-assistant-coach any further.

The next day, Yoongi and Seokjin joined the interview as they promised. The reason why Yoongi agitated to join the interview was because the event was always far from peace. Yeah, it was always crowded by their fans, surrounding them in the basketball field, as if they were holding an actual match, while actually their idols were just chatting freely, answering questions from the interviewer.

“Why..do..we..always..get..the interview..in..this..kind..of..situation…” Yoongi heaved a long sigh at the sight of the commotion.

“It’s because it is one of the rare occasion where we will have the direct dialogue with both the interviewer and our fans,” Hoseok answered calmly while he enthusiastically waving his hands to the crowd. He was always bright and cheerful, and he loved to interact with their fans.

The basketball team popularity was indeed unrivaled in the college. For not only the team’s achievements in sports, but also each member was particularly skilled in their respective majors. Not to mention their handsomely gorgeous celeb-like appearance. Seokjin was a great actor and he already starred in some CFs. Yoongi and Namjoon skills in composing already earned them proposals from music labels to work with them. Hoseok, Jimin, and Jungkook were great dancers who always win contests here and there. Taehyung was also a good actor and he won the title of “Most Handsome Face in SIA” for two years straight. He surprisingly had a beautiful low-tone husky voice hence he could be a wonderful singer. If not for his strict principle to finish his education first before pursuing anything else, he might as well become a celebrity already. The other members of the team were skillful and have fair shares of fans, but the fame of Bangtan main team was distinctive.

Their said interview session always turned into an event similar to an idol group holding a fanmeeting. Lucky for them to have interactive members like Hoseok and Namjoon who were able to handle the crowd. Yoongi himself actually did wonderful job as usual in answering every questions pointed to him. He just dislike crowd, that’s all.

“Now that we heard your plans for the team this year, let’s move on to the questions your fans had flood our editorial office with these days,” the interviewer girl fluently wrapped the conversation onto next segment.

“The most frequently asked questions are these two. Both have a kind of similar feel, so I’ll just ask it simultaneously. You guys seem very close towards each other. Will you date any of the team members? And, if you have a sibling, will you introduce her or him to them? We know there are openly gay members in your team,” the girls asked eagerly.

“Well…”

“Wow.. tough questions…”

The boys were looking at each other. Some perhaps were thinking seriously if their friends were worthy enough to date either themselves or their family member.

“Captain-nim, perhaps you want to answer this one?” the girl urged.

Jimin didn’t even took a long time to answer. “No! I will not let any of Bangtan team members to date my little brother, Jihoon,” Jimin stated bluntly. “And I too, will not date any of my teammates. _Kkeut_!” Jimin added firmly, ignoring the fierce glare from Jungkook. He knew that his youngest member had been staring at him since the girl asked the question. What Jimin didn’t realize was, that Taehyung, too, was staring at him, but there was a glimpse of agony in his look.

“Woaa… What a straight-forward answer…” the girl amazed. “Any reason for that?”

The current captain took a glance to his team. “Simply no. I don’t want my teammates become romantically involved with me and/or my brother,” he heard some soft grunts on his back. He knew that some of friends already become fans of his little brother. The said boy already gained fame even before the new semester began. “You know.. I can get very emotional at times. If someone is messing with my little brother, I won’t keep quiet about it. I could literally beat him to death. And if he is a team member, I’m sure it will disturb our teamwork and harmony. It will affect our friendship too as a whole. So I will not take any risk for that to happen. No!”

“Aigoo… Uri captain-nim is so strict..” the girl teased. “Then what about other members. If they date each other, are you okay with that?”

Jimin took another glance to his members, “Well, as long as the couple didn’t make any problem for the team, I’m cool with it. But if they do make troubles, there will be serious consequences,” he uttered his last statement with a hint of threat. “I want my team to be professional.”

“Wow… You seem to put your team above anything else…”

“Yes… But not really,” Jimin crossed his arms, “My family is first, and then my friends and the team.”

“You really care about your brother, don't you?” She was amused.

“Of course. He is precious,” Jimin remarked. “I would like to take this chance to declare to all of you who might have interests toward my baby brother Jihoon. If you are messing with him, take notes that I will be the death of you...”

“Woahh..Jimin-a.. You're so scary...” Hoseok gaped.

“I have to..”

“Poor Jihoonie... He won't experience any college romance this way...” Jungkook clicked his tongue, earning a silent dead glare from his captain, a.k.a. his crush. But he loved it since he earned the captain's attention for the moment.

The team and the crowd made some noises after the captain's direct speech. They knew that Jimin had always been rigid, but his last statements just brought things to another level.

Two souls were watching from a safe distance from the field. Not too close, but still not too far to look at the boys in the spotlight. One was particularly in a disguise under his oversized brown hoody. He didn't really mean to hide, but he just didn't want to attract any unnecessary attention.

“Your brother is really cool, duh...”

“Cool my ass...” the brown-hoodied boy sighed. “He's still over-protecting me as if I'm just a baby.”

“It's because he loves you so much. You know that..”

“I know, Woojin-a... But it doesn't have to be this way...” Jihoon pouted. “It's hard you know... To keep secrets from him...”

“You think he doesn't realize it yet?” Woojin crossed his arm in his chest.

“I don't know... He acts like he knows nothing, though...”

“Then.. What will you do? Like you said... You can't keep hiding it from him...”

Jihoon heaved a long sigh, “I don't know, Woojin-a... I don't know...”

His eyes wondered into the idols in the center field. And as if his message wassent by the air, someone there was returning his gaze, as if that guy knew that he was there all the time. Their eyes were locked onto each other. No words needed because they knew exactly what the other must be feeling at the moment. They were drowned into their world. But nobody else realized what they were doing.

 

***** to be continued *****


	3. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon is home alone, with his secret lover.

Jihoon was home alone. Usually he would like to spend his time playing game, but his mind was weary, and gaming actually required some effort from his brain, which he didn’t really want to exert at the moment. Therefore, he chose to spend his energy cleaning the home instead.

He was cleaning the kitchen when he heard somebody entered the apartment. From the way his home-mate opened and closed the door, he knew exactly who was coming home, but he kept his focus in cleaning the kitchen bar.

He was facing the wall, but he knew that the person was coming for him. In no time, pair of arms were gently circling him from the back, locking the palms in his stomach, and the taller boy was gently pressing their bodies a little tighter.

“I’m home, Jihoon-a…” the boy whispered.

“Welcome home, hyung…” he replied.

The older boy delicately kissed Jihoon’s crown and inhaled deeply, devouring the sweet scent from the younger who had washed his hair some moment ago.

“Don’t you miss me?” he asked softly, adding more pressure in his arms, causing the shorter boy to stop his activity.

“Of course I miss you, hyung..” he answered tenderly, while finally turning his body to face his lover.

His eyes directly locked onto the older’s. Even after all this time, Jihoon was always failed to escape from the pair of the beady eyes, which kept him mesmerized and drowned in bottomless pool.

Yet he never realized, that his own eyes were doing the same thing to the taller boy’s mind.

Jihoon was lost in time and space until suddenly he felt something soft is gently crushing his lips, nibbling it slowly, tenderly, without any sign of force or demand.

“Hh..hyung….” Jihoon felt his own cheek turning hot, but he needed to stop him. “Taetae-hyung…”

“Hmm…” Taehyung responded, but did not separate their faces too far away.

Upon the gentle gaze, Jihoon started to lose himself again. But he shouldn’t.

His brain tried to think fast although his heart denied it, thus he was spitting any words he could find. “H..ha.. Have you eaten dinner?”

Taehyung drew an amused beam on his face, then he answered, “Yeah.. I’ve had dinner with Jimin before he went to his part-time job. What about you?”

“I’ve had it too. Woojin left me some pizza..”

Taehyung nodded knowingly, “And where is he now?”

“He went out with Daehwi. They jokingly said that he needed him to beat the crap out of Jinyoung, or something like that. I’m not sure. You know Daehwi is such a jealousy. And I don’t want to have anything to do with their relationship.”

Taehyung nodded his head again and he was back into his focus to crush his cute lover in his embrace.

Actually, this whole time, he didn’t loosen his arms a single bit. Jihoon was literally still unable to move from his hug.

“You sure you have eaten?” Taehyung stopped Jihoon's effort to escape. “Why do I feel like you keep losing weight? I think you used to be chubbier and fluffier than this…”

He realized that something must be bothering Jihoon that the younger didn’t act cheerfully like he usually did. That’s why he decided to tease him a bit, in a hope to see a smile he loved so much.

“You’re not on a diet, are you?” he asked again.

“No, I’m not…” Jihoon was quick to respond.

“Don’t tell me Woojin left you only a slice of pizza..”

“No…”

“You’re not purposely indicating me to treat you more chicken, are you?”

“No, hyung.. really..”

It wasn’t a smile that Taehyung earned, instead it was a pouty cheeks. But he loved it anyway. Jihoon was just too cute to be true.

“I eat as much as usual, and I don’t think I’m losing any weight. In fact, I know for sure that my body still weighs the same since couple of months ago…”

Jihoon was still unable to escape from Taehyung’s locked arms.

“I guess your arms are still growing longer and longer…” Jihoon retorted.

Taehyung chuckled. His lover was starting to be sarcastic. And that meant he was slowly turning back into his true self.

The _longer_ boy landed a quick peck on the shorter’s temple and gently caressed his cheek, with one arm still circling his lover’s waist.

It was rare for them to have time for their own. Taehyung wanted to have a peaceful quality time with his beloved one. But he noticed it anyway. Jihoon must had something to say. And it couldn’t wait any longer.

“Something bothering you, sweetheart?” he asked softly. Hand still on the cheek. Eyes were locked onto the other’s.

Jihoon didn’t respond.

“Is it about Jimin’s statements this afternoon?”

The younger boy lowered his head.

Bull’s eye.

Somehow, deep inside his heart, Taehyung knew, that he wasn’t going to like what Jihoon had to say.

“Are we doing the right thing, hyung?” Jihoon finally spoke out his mind. “Jiminie-hyung… he.. is actually right…”

“On what..?”

“We… we shouldn’t…”

Taehyung couldn’t bear to hear what Jihoon wanted to say. He placed his finger, sealing Jihoon’s lips. And he shook his head slowly.

“Hyung…”

“Please, Jihoon-a..”

“But we…”

“Stop!” Taehyung himself was a bit shocked that he raised his voice. “I don’t want to hear that word coming out from you…” the next sentences came out as a whisper.

“Hyung…”

Taehyung loosened his arms and released himself from his boyfriend. “You still care about him more than you care about me…”

“He is… my brother…” Jihoon had no other words to say.

Taehyung turned around. His heart was threatening to break into pieces. He had expected this kind of friction, but he didn’t expect it to be this heart-breaking.

“Taehyungie-hyung.. please… listen to me…” Jihoon reached out for Taehyung’s arm. “I… I…” he was lost of words again. “We.. both know… very well.. about Jiminie-hyung. How strict and protective he is… He is just… protecting us… our friendship… our brotherhood…”

“And you’re going to surrender to him just like that?” Taehyung replied coldly. “If you’re going to do this, then why did you accept my confession back then? Are you even serious with me? Are you just playing with my heart? Do you really care about me?!”

Taehyung’s train of accusation immediately turned Jihoon into panic mode. “No, hyung.. I truly care about you… I..LOVE.. you… I was so ecstatic that you turned to have the same feeling with me, I was in cloud nine…” Jihoon couldn’t believe that Taehyung was accusing his feeling as a joke.

“Do you really mean it? All those time you thought that all we had was brotherhood affection. Because I was your brother’s bestfriend, hence you think of me as your brother too..”

“You thought the same, didn’t you? You thought that I was like your own little brother that you never had. You… Y.. We… hh…” Jihoon started to feel hyperventilated, a common sign of him if he was in panic-attack.

Taehyung regretted it right away that he was the one making his beloved one turned vulnerable like that.

“Ssshhh.. Jihoon-a… Calm down…” he quickly grabbed the younger in his arms and soothed him, gently caressing his head. “I’m sorry…”

“I… really… really love you… hyung…” Jihoon tried his best to control his breath. “You.. are more… than a brother.. to me…” Tears started to flood his eyes.

Taehyung didn’t say anything yet. Jihoon was still trembling. He kept caressing his lover delicately.

All those memories came back to their mind. Ever since their first meeting when Jihoon arrived in Seoul three years ago, the cute little boy never left Taehyung’s mind. He didn’t lie when he said that he might be interested to Jihoon as a little brother since he’s an only child. And Jihoon had everything he wished for in his imagination of a perfect baby brother.

Jihoon too, was excited to have another brother, who unlike his rigid brother, Jimin, Taehyung was bright and easy-going.

But no one was conscious enough to realize that they had that special feeling only for one another. Taehyung never felt the same for Woojin. And Jihoon never felt the same for Jungkook or any other Bangtan members.

Almost three years were wasted away before they came to realization. That night when Taehyung almost got in a serious accident, and Jihoon was the first to come to his mind rather than his parents and friends, he learned what he truly felt for the boy. Jihoon himself, when he heard the news and felt a great relief, he understood the importance of Taehyung in his life. He could never lose him. A world without Kim Taehyung would mean nothing to him. Therefore, when Taehyung confessed to him, he answered _‘I love you too’_ right away.

It had been months since then, but they knew very well about Jimin, including his over-protectiveness to Jihoon, and his no-dating-between-friends policy, they decided to keep everything low. Only Woojin knew about their relationship, because being Jihoon’s _‘twin-brother’_ he was, he could read it all from Jihoon’s face like an open book.

After what was felt like eternity, Taehyung could feel that Jihoon was no longer trembling in his embrace. His breathing started to back to normal too.

“I love you too, Jihoon-a..” he whispered softly, but firmly. “That’s why.. I won’t just surrender to Jimin. I know your concern. Jimin is so adamant indeed. But I’m not going to lose you. We could still keep things low, treat each other like we used to. And I believe, someday we will find a way to convince Jimin..”

“But, hyung… It’s very tricky…” Jihoon still tried to reason. “It’s better for me to have you closely this way… like a brother.. rather than losing.. both you… and Jimin hyung… I don’t want to taint your friendship… You are the best friend he ever has…”

“I know.. I know…” Taehyung pulled him closer in his embrace. “But we will find a way… Believe me… As long as I have your heart… Note that you have mine only for you. I will never give up on us… You should never give up too…”

“It’s not going to be easy, hyung…”

“I know…”

“Surely my heart is yours. But please understand me if I might mistreat you later. I don’t want Jimin-hyung to bust us in an unpleasant way..”

Taehyung clicked his tongue, “It is agreeable for now. But if you keep mistreating me, I might act impulsively..”

“Hyung…” Jihoon beat his chest.

“You are so cute even when you are mad…”

Jihoon couldn’t retaliate any further because Taehyung had him completely under his control by his tight embrace and deep kisses.

And it lasted for like hours until they were no longer alone in the house.

They were too busy with themselves until they did not notice that someone had come home.

The two lovebirds were still hugging each other in the sofa, when Jimin already stood by their side.

His face was expressionless.

But his eyes were shooting daggers.

“What..are..you..guys..doing..?”

 

***** to be continued *****


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin loves his brother so much, but the thing he finds later is....  
> okay, just read it for yourself~~ XP

“What..are..you..guys..doing..?”

There was a moment of silence.

It had not been an hour passed since Taehyung was home. Jimin should have been in his workplace at the moment. Jihoon was shocked. Just moments ago, he declared that he did not want Jimin to catch them red-handed. But seeing their situation right now, how would they manage to escape from the crisis?

Jihoon was stunned.

He was horrified.

And surely, it led him to become vulnerable to his panic-attack.

He found himself suddenly hard to breath. It felt like something was binding his chest so tight that he couldn’t inhale anything.

Taehyung felt the sudden change of the boy in his embrace. The smaller boy’s body was stiffening. His chest moved up and down frantically. He was trembling.

Taehyung was at loss of words to see his lover got into another panic-attack.

Panic-attact was a known company of Jihoon. Sometimes Jihoon himself knew exactly why he was in panic, but most of the time, the attack could come suddenly without any prior warning or certain causes.

It was one of the things that made Jimin became over-protective towards his only brother.

And he couldn’t stand the sight of his brother’s suffering.

“Jihoon-a!” Jimin was the first to react after seeing his brother clutching his hands hardly in own chest.

“He gets a panic-attack?” Jimin asked Taehyung who hadn’t let his arms off of the youngest boy. He was still literally hugging him.

“Yeah..” Taehyung tried his best to hide his own shock.

“How long has it been?” Jimin urged.

“It.. It has been a while…” Taehyung answered.

“What is the cause? Did it come suddenly?” Jimin kept asking Taehyung. He knew it well that it would be useless to ask anything to Jihoon. The youngest boy wouldn’t be able to speak properly at times like this.

“It came suddenly,” Taehyung lied. “We were just thinking to play games when he suddenly trembled.”

He knew well of Jihoon condition after living under the same roof for three years. He was sure that Jimin wouldn’t find his story was all made up.

And Jimin really was consuming anything Taehyung told him.

“Jihoon-a..” the older Park boy moved to sit on the other side of his brother. He was claiming Jihoon in his embrace too. Taehyung knew it well to let Jimin win this time.

After all, every time Jihoon was attacked, for whatever reason it was, Jimin was the one who could save him the best.

“Jihoon-a… Hyung is here… You are safe…” he gently caressed his baby brother. “I’m with you..”

Jihoon didn’t mind that Taehyung had exchanged his role with Jimin. On the contrary, he snuggled closer to his brother, and rested his head on the older’s chest.

“You’ll be alright, Jihoon-a… you’ll be alright…” Jimin kept whispering close to him to soothe the younger. He felt that the smaller boy’s body was a bit hot.

“Are you sick, baby? Do you feel any pain?” he asked slowly.

Jihoon was not responding. It worried Jimin more.

“Do you need anything, Jihoon-a?” he asked again, but tried his best not to sound urged. “Please… say something…”

The younger boy opened his mouth. His chest was still moving up and down violently. But he was able to make some sound. “Nothing.. hyung… just…” he kept gripping his chest because it hurt so much.

Jimin grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it with his.

“Jihoon-a… what about we sing a song? Hmm?” Jimin came up with another idea.

_Gom se ma ri ga  
han jibe isseo  
Appa gom, eomma gom, aegi gom  
Appa gom eun ttung ttung hae  
Eomma gom eun nal ssin hae  
Aegi gom eun neomu gwi yeo wo_  
_Hui seuk hui seuk jar han da…_

Jimin repeated the song, and this time, Jihoon was slowly following him.

After another round, finally Jimin could feel that Jihoon was slowly calmed down.

If moments ago, Jihoon found it hard to breathe, now when he started to breathe normally, he felt like he no longer have the energy. The attack exhausted him badly.

“We better move you to your bed, shall we?” Jimin asked, and Jihoon nodded weakly.

Taehyung who kept silent for the while, stepped in to help Jimin carry his brother. But his bestfriend was actually capable to do it on his own.

He had done it all his life, of course. He was used to it.

Jimin safely landed Jihoon on his comfy bed. He pulled the blanket, covering his brother properly. Then he sat on the bedside.

“Do you need anything else?” he asked again.

Jihoon shook his head once. He looked up to his brother, and unknowingly, tears started to form in his eyes.

“Ssshh… Don’t cry, Jihoon-a… You should keep your energy… Don’t waste it on crying…” Jimin tried to throw a joke.

But Jihoon couldn’t smile.

“I’m sorry, hyung…”

“No.. don’t…”

“I always make you worry…”

Jimin shook his head. “I do worry about you, Jihoon-a. But it’s all because I love you. You are my brother. It is normal for me to worry about you…” he affectionately caressed the chubby cheeks.

“But…”

“Ssshhh… no more buts…” he cut. “Now, rest..”

Jihoon still tried to counter but Jimin bit his lip, showing an upset expression, but in jokingly manner.

“You better keep your energy from debating me,” he playfully threatened.

His baby brother pouted, though still looked weak. But pouting Jihoon a.k.a mad Jihoon was a sign that the cute boy had returned to normal mode.

“Have you eaten any dinner?” Jimin asked.

Jihoon let out a small sigh. “Why do you guys keep asking me the same question? Am I such a glutton in your eyes?”

“It because I think you are so light when I carry you just now. You should be a lot heavier…”

“Ah, hyung… I’m too chubby already… Am I not fat enough?”

Jimin chuckled. The fact that Jihoon already able to have a little verbal fight, although his voice was so weak, was a good sign that he was getting better.

“No… you look fat because you always wear oversized cloths. You are actually thin. You should eat more. Besides, I know you’re getting more intense in your boxing training. You REALLY should eat more to balance your energy..”

“Speak for yourself, hyung…” Jihoon retorted. “Who was the one that faint during a dance practice, huh?” he attacked.

“Well… I admit that I was in a severe diet that one time…” Jimin shrugged his head. “But my effort was worth it. I got this nice abs for that performance.”

“At least I never faint on the gym..” Jihoon did not want to lose. The fact that Jimin already got his perfect muscular body sometimes triggering him to do better, or at least come par, with his brother.

“I see you already get your strength back to diss me..” Jimin teased.

The younger frowned, “You can leave now. I’m feeling better. Thanks for that. But now I want to sleep.”

Jimin beamed, and he raised his hand, ruffling his brother’s hair. “Have a good rest, Jihoon-a…”

The younger boy rolled his body showing his back to his brother. Jimin rose from his seat and left the room.

Taehyung was waiting outside this entire long.

“Is he okay?” he asked the first thing when he saw Jimin.

“Yeah… he’s better,” Jimin answered. “Thanks, buddy.. Lucky you were at home with him.”

“It’s lucky that you came home fast. What happen?”

“Namjoon hyung asked to exchange shifts with me. He has something to do tomorrow.”

“Ahh.. I see…”

Jimin took a glance to Jihoon’s room which door was still ajar. “He said he is going to sleep, but can you check on him for a while? I really need to use the bathroom.”

“Yes, of course,” Taehyung did not hesitant for a bit.

Jimin walked away, and Taehyung did not waste anymore second to see his beloved boy.

It was as if Jihoon knew that Taehyung would come in next. He rolled his body to find his dear lover kneeling at his bedside.

“You okay know?” Taehyung was truly worried. “I’m sorry, Jihoon-a…”

“No, hyung.. please.. don’t..” Jihoon knew what Taehyung was going to say. “It’s true that I was shocked that Jimin-hyung was already home. But it wasn’t enough to turn me frantic like that. It really was a sudden attack…” he tried to explain.

And he wasn’t lying.

“But… you admit it or not, I’m sure it was the trigger…”

“No, hyung…” Jihoon denied. “When I know the cause of my distress, my mind cannot forget the thing and keep stressed on it. But when it was sudden like what happen just now, I lost my mind, I can’t think of anything.. It’s true, hyung..”

Taehyung grabbed Jihoon’s hand with his. “Either way, Jihoon-a…”

“Hyung, please…” he stopped him. “I’m fine now. That’s what important, right?”

The older boy heaved a long sigh. He knew he couldn’t win this battle.

“Okay,,, fine..” he surrendered. Jihoon smiled in victory.

Taehyung squeezed Jihoon’s hand lightly. “Is there anything you need?”

The younger boy cutely shook his head. But then he thought of something. “Actually….”

“Yes?”

“I want you to stay here with me… Until I fall asleep…”

Taehyung tilted his head, “Fair enough… Now sleep!”

“But I still want to look at you…” Jihoon’s mischievous nature was back.

The older clicked his tongue. “Aigoo… I know I am handsome.. But you don’t have to keep staring at me that way…”

“Aigoo… my boyfriend is too confident..” Jihoon clicked his tongue too.

Taehyung was putting his fingers under his eyes, drawing his famous V-sign, his trademark of being confident.

“Promise me you won’t leave until I fall asleep..”

“Okay…”

“And when Woojin come home… make sure he won’t disturb me..”

“Consider it done.”

Taehyung’s smile was really assuring and it brought Jihoon peace in his heart and mind. He closed his eyes capturing his lover’s smile as the last thing he saw that day. And slowly, he was drifted into the dreamland.

Taehyung loved it so much when he’s able to watch the love if his life fell asleep peacefully. His hand was still holding Jihoon’s, and all of his concentrations were focused on the boy.

He didn’t notice anything else.

He didn’t aware that Jimin already stepped inside the room, standing behind him.

He almost froze when Jimin tapped his shoulder.

“Tae...” Jimin whispered, “I need to ask you something...”

He slowly turned his head.

Jimin’s eyes were shot straight to him, “Let’s talk outside.”

 

***** to be continued *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for another cliffhanger~~~


	5. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Jimin know? Really?  
> But apparently, Jimin is not Taehyung's only problem...

“Let’s talk outside.”

Silently Taehyung rose from his seat and followed Jimin. His bestfriend were having serious look in his face.

_Damn…What’s with that look? Why is he so stiff? Don’t tell me…_

“Taehyung-a…” Jimin started, but then stopped. It was as if he was at loss of words and did not know what to say.

“Hmm?” Taehyung tried to answer properly, but instead he just made short hum.

Being a good actor he was, he’s trying to hide his nervousness. All his senses were in high alert to respond to anything Jimin would say or do if he was suspecting about his secret relationship with Jihoon.

“If you were me…” Jimin continued, but he grew hesitant again. Taehyung was waiting patiently, but he was dying inside.

“Will you betray…”

All of Taehyung nerves were tensed over the word.

“Will you betray your brother?” Jimin finally asked.

“What?” Taehyung was nervous, but also confused.

“You know… Once... I had promised Jihoonie that I would never again ask him to go to a doctor to cure that disease, his panic-attack. But…”

Taehyung showed no reaction outside, but deep inside he was melted with deep relief.

_So this is what he wants to talk about… What a…_

“But I guess…” Jimin resumed without noticing anything different from Taehyung. “It has not even been a month since the last time he got his attack. The frequency is increasing…”

Now Taehyung could objectively observe that Jimin was in deep confusion.

“I can’t keep letting him in pain like that. My heart aches every time I see him breaking down because of the attacks. But if I ask him to go see a doctor, he will be mad at me.” He roughly massaged his own temple. “What should I do, Taehyung-a?”

“Does he really have bad experiences with doctors?” Taehyung asked.

“Once we brought him to a doctor when he was twelve. But then we ended up spending the whole day in a hospital because we were sent to a psychiatrist. Jihoon was really annoyed with all the tests the psychiatrist did to him. From that moment onwards, he always threw a tantrum every time we brought up the topic about visiting a doctor, even if it was only for flu or fever. He came to hate anything related with doctor or hospital,” Jimin explained. “He doesn’t like to drink any medicine too. You know that.”

“Yeah sure..” Taehyung admitted. “Even when he was on high fever, he never agreed to drink any pills if we didn't force him.”

“Exactly!” Jimin threw himself onto the sofa. He looked desperate. “What should we do...”

Taehyung followed and sat next to him, tapping his shoulder lightly like what he usually did to console his bestfriend. He understood very well about Jimin's concern, but asking Jihoon to go see a doctor was the same with provoking a bull with red cloth.

“Can I ask you a favor, Tae?”

Taehyung turned to face Jimin.

“It's me who promised him to never ask him seeing a doctor. But you…”

“You want me to persuade him?” Taehyung cut to the point.

“Yeah,” Jimin nodded. “He may not listen to me. But he might listen to you..”

“And why do you think he might listen to me while he doesn't even listen to his own brother?”

“Don't know. But in some cases he did listen to you,” Jimin reasoned. “Perhaps I've been too hard on him that he thought that what I did was not asking, but forcing instead. While you, you always asked him in a sweet way that he would agree to anything you say. He even listened to Woojin although it took them some nerve wars and actual fights before they agreed on something.” He stopped for a moment, staring at the ceiling. “Am I.. Am I that bad? Am I being a good brother after all?” He suddenly spilt more words than he intended too, and his tone started to drift into despair that it made Taehyung sighed.

“There you go again....”

“Tell me the truth, Tae...” Jimin suddenly grabbed his arm and locked his eyes with him. “Do you think I have been a good brother for Jihoon?”

“Okay, you better stop there!” Taehyung cut. “Every time Jihoon got his attack, it was always.. also.. your turn.. to be depressed, questioning yourself about being a decent brother or anything similar to that.” He grabbed his friend’s shoulder to face him properly. “It’s not that I’m tired of it, but you need to get a hang of yourself!”

“Sorry, Tae.. I'm just...”

“Look..” Taehyung could see the evident desperation in his bestfriend's defeated look. “We both know that it's not easy to persuade Jihoon. But... Let's wait for a moment. He just got the attack today and talking to him about going to doctor tomorrow will not be a wise thing to do. But I promise I will help you.”

“Really?” Jimin somehow felt a ray of hope.

“Yes,” Taehyung ensured. “And you should never again blame yourself. You are a good brother. And everything you do is because you love him so much.”

Jimin nodded, collecting some confidence within him. Taehyung was the best friend he ever had. He trusted him that he would never told him lies. And Taehyung was not the type to speak unnecessary flattery words either. He must be telling him the truth.

“But if you ask me, I DO think that you shouldn't be too hard on Jihoon. That boy doesn't really like being pampered. I'm sure you know that.”

“Yeah.. But I can't help it..”

“You must ensure yourself,” Taehyung didn't let Jimin interrupt yet, “That Jihoon is able to take care of himself. He is all grown up now that you can't keep treating him as a baby. I know that you love him so much, but loving also means trusting. You can't keep doing things for him. You get what I mean?”

“Y..yeah...” Jimin hurriedly nodded his head. “I get it, Taehyung-a. I know it all along.. I just... Because of all those things in the past... I can't... I just can't let it go....”

Taehyung clasped his hands tightly on the slightly shorter boy's shoulder. “Jihoon is a strong boy. He'll be okay on his own.”

Jimin raised his head to find the serious but soft look on his bestfriend's face.

“You just have to believe him. Okay?” Taehyung continued.

“O..okay..”

“And about his condition, I promise I will help. But back to 'believe in him', let's wait for now. He must learn it himself that he cannot keep his stubbornness and childish act if it's getting worse. Of course, we are not hoping for anything worse, but I guess he already start to feel that these attacks are not doing him any good. Let's just wait and support him if the time comes.”

Jimin took a moment of silence to process everything Taehyung said to him. He admitted it. He loves his baby brother so much that he turned blind. Jihoon was already an adult now. He must have given him more freedom.

The older Park boy was still deep in his thought when suddenly he heard a loud bang from the front door.

“Jihoonaaaa… I'm homeeee... Let's spar with meeee...”

The two older boys in the living room face-palmed themselves when they heard the noisy sparrow enter their apartment.

“That Woojin brat...” Jimin rolled up his sleeves. “I have texted him about Jihoon's condition. But he still...”

“Calm down, Jimin-a..” Taehyung giggled witnessing Woojin's boldness, although he didn't stop Jimin to silence that noisy sparrow. He promised Jihoon anyway that he would keep Woojin from disturbing him that night. But this time, he would let Jimin settled it for them.

He heard Jimin yelled as he left. “Ya! Park Woojin! Are you messing with me?!”

 

***********

 

The next morning, Jimin was on the way out as usual like any other morning, to have a little running exercise. He almost jumped out of his skin when he opened the door, and the face of certain someone was already there to greet him.

“Morning, Jimin-hyung..” the guest greeted calmly.

Jimin was stunned for a certain moment before he got his senses back. It wasn’t uncommon actually, to find Jungkook stood in front of his apartment.

He lived next door. He was his junior by a year, since high school until now. And they actually majoring in the same Dancing Department in the same Institute. And this Jeon Jungkook had already declared for so many times that he’s in love with the current captain of the SIA-Bangtan basketball team.

Yet Jimin never accept or return his feeling in any way.

Actually, once he had said ‘No’ when Jungkook asked him to be his boyfriend. But he (was) never (able to) push him away from his life.

One, because Jungkook was a superb boy with amazing athletic ability who exceled in any sports which include basketball, which would mean that he’s an important member for the basketball team.

Two, because Jimin hated to admit that Jeon Jungkook was NOT an annoying person to hang around with. All of their friends love this ‘Golden Maknae’.

Three, even Jihoon quickly befriended him and came close in an instant because they have the same hobby, gaming.

And four, because Jungkook never force himself any further since that one time when Jimin said ‘No’ to him. The fact that Jimin did not cut ties with him was already enough, as long as he could stay close to his beloved beautiful captain. And that’s why Jimin marked him ‘Not That Annoying’.

“You would truly be more helpful for me if you stop shocking me with your face every time I open this door every morning…” Jimin didn’t hide his agitation.

“Nice to see you too, hyung..” Jungkook replied, and then beamed his killer smile.

“How long have you been standing here? You’re better not creeping me out, being like a stalker like this.”

“Exactly 10 seconds ago. I know you always go out for some running around this time,” the younger boy answered casually. “And I actually would stop doing this if you just accept me to move in with you.”

“And have you greeted me right on my face every time I open my eyes and awake? No thanks! As I said, my home is full already with 4 grown boys living together.”

Unexpectedly, Jungkook’s smile grew wider upon hearing Jimin’s words. “That’s in fact a great idea! I could be the first person you see when you wake up. I will be very happy…”

Jimin really wanted to face-palm himself.

“And if you remember, actually I offered you to move into a bigger apartment so all of us could stay together…”

“And abusing the allowance money your rich parents give you? Absolutely no! Thanks.” Jimin clearly rejected his idea. “You can move out on your own to those spacious apartments you want. We are fine here. It’s perfect for us!”

“But I want to stay close to you…” Jungkook smirked. He did not resign. Of course, he’s not giving up on Jimin. But that’s the furthest things he would do, teasing his beloved senior with as much words he would need. Yet he never forced anything, not even skinships, unless it was for certain occasions like high-fives or mutual hugs between teammates.

“Jiminie-hyung…wait…” they heard Woojin calling from inside. “Let me go with you. I want to have some exercises too.”

The black-haired boy arrived at the entrance area wearing his favorite pink jumper, the exact same jumper with Jihoon’s, which earned them the nickname ‘Pink Sausages’ from their club-mates since they always wear it together most of the times. His pink jumper was Jihoon’s favorite too.

“Oh, Jungkook-hyung.. Mo’ning…”

“Mo’ning…”

“I didn’t know that you guys will have a morning date. I guess I’ll just run around myself.” Woojin casually remarked.

“Morning date my ass..” Jimin retorted.

Jungkook chuckled. Everything Jimin did was amusing for him. Even when he was cursing.

“Woojin-a… How is Jihoonie?” Jungkook asked before the youngest boy could be devoured by the agitated hound. “I heard he got his attack last night.”

“Why do you ask him? Why not me?” Jimin somewhat sounded a bit irritated.

“Because Woojin is Jihoon’s roommate and I believe he knows better if Jihoon had a peaceful rest last night. Unless you forcefully switched place with him so you could stay beside your beloved brother the whole time,” the tallest boy at the moment nonchalantly replied to the oldest boy.

“He’s fine, hyung,” Woojin answered Jungkook’s question by ignoring Jimin. “He’s still asleep now. I guess he’ll wake up any moment soon when he’s hungry. He ate only half pan of pizza last night.”

Jungkook nodded knowingly. “So.. you wanna go for some exercise to, right? Come on…”

“You sure you want me to go together with you guys? Won’t I become a third-wheel?”

Jimin was ready to retaliate to his brother’s bestfriend if Jungkook didn’t cut him.

“No. In fact I might need a bodyguard if somebody suddenly decides to make me into his punching-bag.” Jungkook playfully winked to Jimin, but then he grabbed and hung his arm around Woojin’s shoulders. “Come hurry up… The sun is rising…”

Jimin face-palmed himself the umpteenth time that morning before stepping out of his door and lock it. He heaved a long sigh before started to run a little, chasing the people who were already running down the staircase.

 

***********

 

_“Bangtan has come..!!”_

_“Captain Chimmy~~~!!!”_

_“Oh Gosh~~!! V is so handsome~~!!!”_

_“Kookie!!! Omooo... he’s so charming~~!!!”_

_“Where is J-Hope???”_

_“I can’t see RM!!”_

_“I can’t see Jin too?!! Is he not coming today?? Anyone know his schedule??”_

_“I miss Suga too~!! Or has he teleported to his class?? Where is the building for Post-graduate Music program?!”_

Another day. Another morning. But the usual crowd always greet the most popular boys in the campus every time they arrived. The scene was pretty much similar to those that could be seen on television dramas. They were not even national celebrities. Only Seokjin was. But no one in Seoul Institute of Arts did not know their names. They even have a fan club. And have popular nicknames too.

_“Is that Jihoonie?”_

_“The ‘Jeojang’ kid?”_

_“Geurae... That’s the one who performed his aegyo and winks at the Entrance Ceremony...”_

_“Omoo.. he’s so cute~~!!!!”_

_“And he is Jimin’s younger brother?!! Waa.. No wonder... They’re both so pretty~~”_

_“I’ve seen Jihoon from up close once... His eyes are so beautiful~~”_

_“Really..?? Ahh... I’m so envious~~!!!”_

_“How can it be that a boy is prettier than girl?? It’s not fair~~”_

Nor girls, neither boys, all eyes were fixated on the group of boys who were crossing the institute’s main plaza leisurely. As much as the crowd adored them, nobody dared to cross their path. Some were genuine fans who respected their idol’s privacy, and some were intimidated by Jungkook and Jimin fierceness who were known to be excellent martial artists too. Yeah, they could be very scary when needed.

“I wonder how you guys survive this kind of crowd every day,” Woojin said nonchalantly.

“You just have to get used to it,” Jungkook answered. “You’ll have your own crowd anytime soon.”

“Not soon,” Jihoon added. “He already has some...”

_“Isn’t that Park Woojin?”_

_“The dancing prodigy?”_

_“The one with the cute snaggletooth?”_

_“He’s not cute.. He’s manly.. I heard he does boxing too..”_

And so it was proven that even Woojin started to have enough share of fans too.

“Jiminaaaaa...”

Suddenly they heard something like thunderstorm came approaching. Jimin had not yet turned his head when he was already struck by someone that kinda feel like a horse.

“H..seok...hyung...ugh....ugh... can’t.. breathe...” Jimin was tapping Hoseok’s arm which is currently choking his neck.

“Sorry...” Hoseok loosened his arm but still hung it over Jimin’s shoulder. “I’ve put all the pamphlets for the recruitment on all announcement boards. And I heard some feedbacks. I guess we can expect good candidates this time.”

“Good job, hyung. Thanks,” Jimin invited him for a high-five. “Everything will be ready for this Friday then..”

“Yeah... I can’t wait...” the Hope of the team couldn’t hide his excitement. “You’re heading for classes?”

“Yes, of course”

“Me too.. Come on...” Hoseok was about to walk away when he found Jihoon next to Jimin, “Oh wait..” he reached out his hands to lightly pinch Jihoon’s cheek. “Aigoo... you’re so cute today I can’t help myself but to squeeze these chubby cheeks..”

“Ah hyung!” It’s not Jihoon who was upset, but Jimin instead.

“Wae? I can’t touch Jihoonie?” Hoseok protested. “He is so adorable. You know I used to pinch your cheeks too when you looked like mochi. And now that your squishy cheeks are.. _less_ adorable...”

“Okay, hyung, stop it! I get your point,” Jimin quickly interupted him before his skinship-lover-number-one hyung started to recite a poem about the adorable features both he and his brother had.

Hoseok drew his satisfied smile that had become his trademark and then sent a wink towards Jihoon who were gently massaging his cheeks that had become Hoseok’s affection victim.

The youngest boy was kind of used to it already, since all of his brother’s friends always found him too adorable to be true, and their hands always landed on his adorable body parts, mostly of course, the cheeks. He secretly glanced at Taehyung to see his reaction, but Taehyung, understanding Hoseok’s true nature, returned his worried face with relaxed smile. Then the taller casually flung his arms around his secret lover's shoulder.

“So I guess this is where we part ways? We will head to our classes too,” Taehyung stated.

“Yeah.. See you later, bro..” Woojin waved to them.

They parted ways naturally. Then Jihoon and Taehyung walked side by side, with Taehyung’s arm was still on the younger’s shoulder.

Jihoon did not say anything because this kind of skinship was common between him and his friends. Especially when it was Taehyung, he would never shake it away. He’d rather enjoy all interactions he could have with his lover wherever they could.

They arrived at Acting Department ground, but then they have to part ways too, because Taehyung’s class was on the 3rd floor, while Jihoon’s was on the other side of the building.

“See you later, Jihoon-a..”

“Bye, hyung...”

Jihoon waited until Taehyung entered the front door before he turned his body to go to the other direction. He reached for his bag to find the book he would need for the class, but his concentration were too focused on his bag until he didn’t realize that he was crossing path with an unknown stranger.

_Brukk..._

His book was dropped to the ground, and so was the bag of that unknown stranger.

“Oops.. Sorry..” Jihoon quickly apologized as he realized that he hadn’t been paying attention to his steps. He bowed to grab the other guy’s bag, while that other guy grabbed his book.

“Sorry, I didn’t see where I was going so that I bumped into you..” Jihoon apologized one more time.

“Nono.. It’s okay.. I wasn’t paying attention either..” the stranger replied.

Jihoon found the guy’s accent was pretty funny. He looked up to see the guy, cross it, the boy, was much taller than him. But much thinner too. His face looked common, oriental-style. But surely, from the way he spoke just now, he’s not a Korean.

“Where are you from?” Jihoon unconsiously spoke what was on his mind.

“Ah.. I’m from Taiwan.. Did you find my accent funny?” that boy asked what was on his mind too.

There Jihoon just noticed that he might sound rude just now. “Well.. no.. it’s just... definitely not a local...”

“Hahaha...” the boy laughed, and it sounded so fresh. “Of course.. I’ve been learning Korean for 3 months only. And I arrived here just last month.”

“Oh really? But your vocabs and grammar are good!” Jihoon was genuinely surprised.

“O yeah? Thanks then.. But I still need to learn a lot,” the boy replied humbly.

“Well, good luck with that,” Jihoon wished sincerely, while giving him his bag back. The boy returned him his book.

“Park Jihoon?” the boy read the scribbles on the corner of Jihoon’s book.

“Yep...”

“I’m Lai Guanlin,” he offered his hand for a handshake which Jihoon politely welcomed. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Jihoon replied. “Are you studying acting too?”

“No... I’m studying Applied Music.”

“Wow.. Your building is on the other side of this campus ground..”

“Yeah.. I’m kinda lost a bit. I’m still not used to this environment,” he admited.

Jihoon took a peek on his watch and he found that he still had some time before the class begin. “Let me show you the way...”

“Oh no.. No need..” Guanlin quickly refused. “I’m sure I can find it myself. I don’t want to hold you..”

Jihoon chuckled a little because he found Guanlin’s choice of word was cute. “Alright then.. So... I guess... Bye?”

Guanlin nodded. “Bye....”

Jihoon walked by passing Guanlin, not turning his back. While Guanlin, unconsciously, could not take his eyes off of Jihoon.

_What the..._

_He is a boy, right? How can he..._

_So cute..._

_Gorgeous..._

_And he is a nice person..._

He gripped his chest where his heart was loudly beating.

_Damn..._

_I can't hold any second longer to be with him... My heart can't take it.. It will burst..._

His eyes were still on Jihoon although the boy was already meters away from him.

_Park Jihoon... You steal my heart away..._

 

***** to be continued *****


	6. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is making a bold move...

It’s Friday. All of Bangtan members had gathered in the basketball court, including the coach, Seo Janghoon. But he did nothing much as he always gave full access and freedom of the recruitments to the members. It was part of his training for creating teamwork.

All preparations for recruitment were settled. Not much, actually, only some cones and flags for markings, balls –lots of balls-, adequate supply of drinks and snacks, and also barricades. Barricades? Of course. Because in the space where all Bangtan members were gathering, especially for basketball thing, surely, with no doubt, there will be lots, lots of fans, flooding the stadium. Just like a battalion of army gathering without command when a girl group came to their base. And those barricades might be needed, just in case.

“You guys sure you do not want to join the recruitment?” Jungkook were asking a pair of boys in their famous pink jumper.

“Nah, hyung. Thanks.” Woojin refused.

“There is no need for you to ask them, Kook,” Jimin remarked. “All they can do is fighting each other with or without their boxing gloves. These pink sausages are not good in any ball games.”

“Woojinie is good at soccer, hyung..” Jihoon defended his bestie.

“Yeah, that’s one exception,” Jimin agreed. “But that’s soccer, and this is basketball. I do not need to have a member who will turn the basketball match into some other sport like rugby or American football.”

The boy in question, Woojin, just casually shrugged his shoulder over the negative remark.

“And Jihoonie?” Seokjin joined the conversation.

“He is not good at all with any ball games,” Taehyung answered.

“Yeah,” Jihoon himself admitted. “And thanks to someone for that,” he continued while looking at someone with half his eyebrows rose.

“Yaa! I’ve apologized to you for sooo many times, and you’re still accusing me for that?” Jimin put his hands on his waist. “I was just trying to teach you basketball. Who knew that after the ball hit your head once, you became afraid of balls?”

“Because I was just six at that time, and it hurt a lot,” Jihoon replied.

“And fist fighting with Woojin did not hurt at all… okay…” Jimin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Hey, you guys,” Yoongi suddenly clamored from his seat. “You seriously wanted to start a lover’s quarrel now? The participants are coming in, Jimin-a,” he warned.

“Sorry, hyung,” Jimin quickly came to his sense and proceeded to sit next to Yoongi behind their judging table.

“How many are applying?” he asked while looking at the papers.

“Forty-six,” Namjoon answered. “Some of them claim to have good records playing basketball during school,” he gave the captain some more papers.

“Okay.. Let’s see what they’ve got,” Jimin turned on his serious mode.

The participants were entering the court. From their appearances, some were really looked promising. With the balls that was provided, they started with a little warm ups. Jihoon did not really paying attention to the new comers, because we all should had known by now, where his concentrations were focused when he was with a group of boys who called themselves Bangtan.

But someone gained his interest as he thought that that certain boy was familiar to him.

“Is that… Lai.. What was his name again? Lai Guanlin?” he talked to himself.

“Who?” Woojin heard him anyway.

“That tall boy. The last who enters,” Jihoon pointed.

“You know him?” Woojin followed his finger.

“The Taiwanese boy I told you before.”

“Ah… The lost boy you struck?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Isn’t he too skinny?” Taehyung unknowingly joined them. Interested because Jihoon was paying attention to some random boy.

“Hyung…”Jihoon rolled his eyes again. “You, too, are skinny. But see who you are.. our Point Guard..”

“But I’m not THAT skinny…” Taehyung defended himself.

“He is the captain of his high-school basketball team,” Hoseok joined too, reading some information from a paper. “And his high-school IS the reigning champion for five consecutive years... of NATIONAL High School Basketball Championship in Taiwan! D*MN! What the hell is he doing in an Arts institute in Korea?” Hoseok surprised himself with the facts.

The other Bangtan members also widen their eyes upon hearing it. The application papers were written by the participants themselves, and some might tend to hyperbole their achievements to gain interest. The members inquired Hoseok about the high school name, and after they googled it, it was confirmed that Lai Guanlin’s school truly hold the reputation.

“Dammit!” Jihoon added more shock to the team. The paper was now on his hand. He tugged Woojin’s sleeve, “He’s younger than us!”

“Mwo?” the black-haired pink sausage were surprised to see the date of birth written under Guanlin’s name. “And he’s here already? How come?”

“I guess his school has a kind of acceleration program,” Jungkook was still scrolling his phone, reading from Google. “It’s pretty common worldwide.”

“What the hell!!” the team exclaimed.

“He cannot be lying about his high school and captaincy, right?” Seokjin wondered.

“I guess we will see it ourselves,” Jimin remarked. And that’s the end of their discussion, as they began the tests shortly after.

They made the recruitment process simple. Although they had many trophies, for goodness’s sake, they were originally Arts institute students, not even professional team. They did not claim to be an exclusive group. But still, one should had enough set of skills if he wished to be part of the most famous team in their college.

There were simple tests of basic skills, such as dribbling, shooting, lay-up, and team play. The last segment of the tests was 3-on-3 match. The participants choose the group within themselves, and they would play against each other or against Bangtan team members based on lucky draw.

As there were 46 participants, surely there would be one person left behind without a team. And that one person was none other than the team’s main interest, Lai Guanlin. It was more or less expected because he was new in Korea, and it looked like that he barely made any friends, put aside acquaintances, to make a team of three.

The boy in question shot perfect scores in previous tests. Not a single time he lost control of the ball during dribbling. All throws were accurate, and he could even perform some slam-dunks. As expected of his height, the ring did not look far from the reach of his hands.

“He is totally on a different league than us,” Yoongi remarked. “I’ll definitely give him a ‘Yes!’, dude.”

“But I still want to see his team play,” Jimin commented.

“Then you should play against him, Chimmy,” Coach Seo interrupted.

“That’s right!” Namjoon agreed.

“1-on-1?” Jimin raised an eyebrow.

“No, 2-on-2 will be suffice,” Coach Seo answered. “You and Jungkook, against him… and Taehyung.”

“Me?” Taehyung expressed his surprise first. “I would barely able to break the defense between JiKook!”

“That’s why let’s see if this Lai Guanlin could make you break their defense,” the old man casually reasoned. “Come on, boys. Up!Up!Up!!”

The three of them rose from their seat, and Taehyung pro-actively approached the boy who would be his teammate.

“Hey, Lai Guanlin, right?” Taehyung greeted.

“Yes,” the taller boy politely nodded.

“You’ll be playing with me against Jimin and Jungkook,” he pointed to the boys who were coming closer.

“Him? Isn’t he the captain?” Guanlin turned out to be paying attention to the whole introductions led by Jimin earlier that day.

“Yeah… We saw that you are so good that we need to see our captain play against you,” Jungkook answered.

“Ahh.. I’’m not that good,” Guanlin blushed a little. And the three older boys found him somewhat cute, including his tone and accent.

“Don’t be humble. It’s time to show off your skills. You couldn’t be a captain for nothing,” Jimin replied.

Guanlin smiled shyly. But something crossed his mind, he couldn’t help it but to ask. “That pink boy, Park Jihoon, he’s not playing? I thought he’s also a 1st year student like me, but then I see him sat there behind you..”

“Him? No, he’s not playing,” Jimin answered. “But he is my brother, and he always accompanies us whenever he has free time.”

“Yeah.. he’s like our personal cheerleader.” Jungkook added.

“Ahh.. I see…” Guanlin nodded.

_So.. If I play basketball here, with this team, it means I will meet you a lot, won’t I, Park Jihoon? What a luck!!_

Guanlin drew a wide satisfied smile on his face.

Jimin squinted his eyes.

A sound of whistle was blown indicating that Coach Seo would start the next 3-on-3 match. Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung started their warm up in the corner of the field but they kept their eyes to the matches. They still had to evaluate the participants who joined the recruitment. But they would prepare their best not to embarrass themselves in front of Lai Guanlin. The delicate boy might have secret sets of skills under his belt.

The time had come for their match. The crowd was already excited since the previous match was participated by Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin. Since there were 15 teams, excluding Lai Guanlin, one team needed an opponent, which was none other than Bangtan team themselves.

Bangtan team won by 16-12. No doubt.

And now when the last match consisted of top three MVPs from the team, the crowd went wild.

The rule was simple. The team who reached 15 points first would win. Three-points were allowed. The game was elevated to another level from the previous matches as the JiKook couple truly lived up to their reputation. But speaking of another level, Lai Guanlin, was indeed, someone from whole another league, even from Bangtan’s captain and his best warriors.

Taehyung was a bit intrigued. He truly wanted to prove himself that he could break the defense of their two best players. And Guanlin helped him a lot for that. Yet Taehyung did not want to embarrass his captain. But this should be a fair play. Otherwise, what’s the point for all this tests anyway? They need someone to replace Min Suga’s almighty role in the team. And now they found one. They got nothing to lose.

Yet Jimin and Jungkook wouldn’t surrender just like that. They became the best players not for nothing. Their teamwork was absolutely the best. Their passings were accurate as if they did not need to see where the ball was going. But Guanlin being Guanlin, he could steal the ball and passed-without-looking to Taehyung too.

Taehyung himself was surprised because he could make a good teamwork with Guanlin whom he had just met today, not to add the fact that his lover Jihoon showed some interest for the new guy just moments ago, which undoubtedly, made him felt a little –just a little- jealousy. But Guanlin was such a good player that he got nothing to complain about. He’s good at shooting from short range, and when he couldn’t break JiKook’s defense, he was excellent in shooting three-points.

In a blink of an eye, the game ended with 15-11 victory for TaeLin after the tall foreigner boy gracefully threw a three-point-shoot one step away from the arc.

“Awesome!!” Yoongi acknowledged Guanlin’s skill by clapping enthusiastically from his seat. The whole stadium turned into an uproar.

_“Who the hell is that boy?”_

_“Never heard of him!”_

_“He’s a foreigner. I guess I saw him on one of my classes. His tall and skinny physique couldn’t be unnoticed.”_

_“He beat our captain Chimmy and the almighty Jungkook duo! Unbelievable!”_

_“But he played with Taehyung...”_

_“Nah.. You see Kim Taehyung only scored one two-points shoot.”_

_“But he gave him good assists, as expected from the main skill of uri V..”_

Lots of pros and cons were heard around the stadium. Jimin and Jungkook couldn’t believe that they were defeated by a boy who was even younger than his little brother. But they quickly accepted the fact and acknowledged Guanlin’s skill.

“You’re an incredible player, Lai Guanlin,” Jimin offered a handshake.

“You’re wonderful too, sunbaenim...” he answered politely.

The tall boy lowered his head shyly as he heard some of the spectators started to shout his name.

_“Lai Guanlin... Lai Guanlin... Lai Guanlin...”_

Guanlin couldn’t help himself but to steal a glance to a certain direction.

Jimin’s sharp eyes followed where his look was going.

Park Jihoon, the only boy that mattered for Guanlin, was currently clapping his hand like a seal, with all his attention locked at the center court.

_He kept looking this way since we started our match. Whom is he cheering on? Whom is he clapping for? I wish it was me.. But... I was playing against his brother... perhaps..._

_But he couldn’t be that happy if his brother is defeated, right?_

_So...??_

_Damn, why does he look so cute in that pink sweater??_

_Even from a far I can see his beautiful eyes..._

Guanlin unknowingly raised the tips of his lips to form a smile.

Clueless Jungkook casually raised his arm to hug Guanlin’s shoulder in a friendly manner and dragged him to meet the rest of the team. Without a doubt, Guanlin would be one of the new members of Bangtan.

Jimin did not take his eyes off of Guanlin. Taehyung saw this, and soon he understood what was going on.

The tall skinny boy walked straight to Jihoon, and stopped in front of him.

“Hi.. we meet again..” Guanlin greeted.

“Yeah...” Jihoon did not put off his smile. Seconds ago he was staring at his lover, but now his attention was directed to his new acquaintance. “You’re awesome!”

“Thanks..” the younger boy blushed. “May I ask you something?” he could not hold what was on his priority at the moment.

“What?” Jihoon blinked his eyes.

“Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?” he shot to the point.

“Ye...??” the cute boy was startled, and so were the other boys around him.

“I’m asking if you are taken or not..” Guanlin repeated.

“Well.. I... I...” Jihoon gulped. “No...” he secretly clenched his fists. “Don’t have one..”

Jihoon tried his best not to look at Taehyung who was surely glaring daggers at him. But Jimin was right there in front of them. He couldn’t make his brother suspect anything at all. Absolutely!

Guanlin smiled in satisfaction but Jimin interrupted him before he could say anything more.

“Are you interested in my brother?” he asked, with dead-serious tone.

“Yes,” Guanlin answered blatantly.

Jimin inhaled deeply as he’s trying his best not to sound rude. “Do you know that I have a policy here, that none of my team members are allowed to date my little brother?” he found that there’s no need for subtlety with the straight-forward boy.

“Ahh...” Guanlin was surprised a little, but then nodded slowly. “I see...”

He looked at Jihoon again, who was still surprised with the blunt confession, and then he faced the captain again.

“I’m canceling my application to join the basketball team then,” he stated calmly, earning him some dumbfounded look from the whole Bangtan members. All pairs of eyes seemed to be popped out from where they belong.

“You WHAT?!” Jimin could not believe his own ears.

“I choose to chase Park Jihoon over my hoby,” Guanlin confirmed.

“MWO??!”

All Bangtan members were dumbstruck as if they were electrocuted by lightning.

No one has ever dared to openly confessing to Jihoon in front of Jimin.

NO.ONE.

The crowd was murmuring because they felt the sudden mood change from the basketball team. They were dying to find out what was happening. But no one dared to come closer because they saw the terrifying expression from the infamous hound-Chimmy.

Jimin was dying inside, trying his best to control his emotion. He remembered his discussion with Taehyung not so many nights ago, that he could not keep building invisible barrier around his baby brother. That way his brother would end up forever alone. And even by imagination, he knew that it's not a right thing. Therefore, somehow, he put his thumbs up for Guanlin’s bravery to confess his interest of Jihoon right in front of his nose.

“Lai Guanlin, are you serious with what you said?” Jimin asked again.

“Yes,” the tall boy answered without any doubt hinted. “I like your brother since the first time I met him. If given a chance, I would like to try to win his heart…”

Shamelessly, Guanlin was gently gazing into Jihoon whose cheeks now were as red as ripe tomatoes. This was not the first confession he ever heard. But this was the first confession he ever heard in front of public, more specifically, in front of his protective older brother.

“Then, suit yourself, boy,” Jimin notified. “You are not getting any spot in this team.”

The statements earned some protests from the boys around them.

“Jimin-a, are you mad?” Yoongi spoke first. “You really will let this talented player slipped out of your hands? He’s even better than me!”

“Yes, Jimin-a. We’re not even know if Jihoon likes him back..” Namjoon added.

“No, it’s okay, sunbaenimdeul,” rather than Jimin, it was Guanlin who responded. “I was a captain myself, and I truly understand about him having no-dating policy.”

“You are going to waste your talent, Lai Guanlin,” Hoseok tried to persuade him.

“It’s okay. I’m not planning to spend my life playing basketball anyway. That’s one of the reason I left my home country.”

The team fell into commotion as they were regretting Guanlin’s decision to cancel his application. Some were still trying to persuade him. But as much as he looked delicate with his honesty and innocence, the boy’s decision was final and could not be undone.

“Jihoon-a..” Hoseok came to the boy in bet. “Do you even like him?” the clown of the team was clearly upset.

“I…I… don’t know.. hyung…”

Jihoon was heartily confused. No. He was in panic. Deep in his heart, he wanted to shout something like _‘No! I am not single! I’m belonged to Taehyungie-hyung!’_ but in full conscience he warned himself not to do that. Stating that he already dated a team member would just adding fuel to the flames. In his anxiety, he started goggling to random persons around him. He found Taehyung was staring at him with indescribable look.

Jihoon’s face was trying to say _‘I am sorry’_ , but he was not sure if Taehyung got his message.

On the other hand, Guanlin started to realize that his actions that day had made the team condition turned like feeding time in the zoo. He felt bad. This was what they got if they mixed up professionalism with romantic relationship.

“Sunbaenimdeul, I am truly sorry for making such a trouble,” he stated. “It is indeed better for me not to join your team. I hope you can understand it. And also, Park Jihoon-ssi, I know you must be surprised with all of this. But please believe me that I am not fooling around. Everything I said is true, that I like you since that day we met. I am not yet expecting anything from you, but at least, please don’t push me away. Please give me a chance.. give us a chance, to know each other better,” he stared at the cute boy, trying hard not to sound hopeless. “What do you think?”

Jihoon scratched his head which actually was not itchy at all. “I… I… I don’t know… what to say…”

Guanlin smiled weakly. He wondered how Jihoon looked so cute when he was startled like that. “Well,, that’s fine for me, for now…”

The tall boy lowered his head shyly after fully realizing how foolish and embarrassing he sounded just now.

He gave one final polite bow to the rest of the team before he stepped out and left. Leaving all the audiences in the stadium confused because he walked away just like that.

“Somehow I feel he acts like a gentleman, Jihoon-a…” Woojin spoke slowly to his bestfriend. “Everything he said seems honest and sincere…”

Jihoon turned his head and stare in bewilderment because more than anyone, Woojin should have known his condition better.

Woojin quickly looked away as his bestie started to feel intimidating. “I’m just saying…” he was still able to casually remark while shrugging his shoulders.

“Thanks, Woojin-a… You’re not helping…” Jihoon was clearly upset, especially when Bangtan team members started to tease him after Guanlin left.

He hurriedly grabbed his bag and left the crime scene before he lost all his patience and composure.

 

***********

 

Jihoon spend his weekend mostly in his boxing club, drowning his body and mind with sweat and excessive physically draining activities.

_What should I do… What should I do… What should I do…???_

He kept asking himself that one question.

He had not had the confidence to face his boyfriend whom he thought that he must be disappointed in him because he was just declaring loudly to the world that he belonged to no one.

_Taehyungie-hyung must be mad at me… But what can I do…??? We did not even have any time for our own since yesterday so we could not talk it out. Jimin-hyung is keeping him busy._

Texting was not an option because he just did not feel it right to talk about such a serious matter over texts.

He tried to drain his own energy with excessive exercises as if he was training to be a pro boxer, so he wouldn't have any energy left to remember his problem.

But no matter how much push-ups and sit-ups, no matter how hard he punched and kicked as if he wanted to destroy the punching bag, he could not make his head stop thinking about the problem he was facing.

“Woojin-a.. Spar with me...” finally he asked his bestfriend.

“Now?”

“Yeah... And give me everything you've got. I know you've been restraining yourself when you were sparring with me. Fight me with full power this time.”

“You sure?”

Woojin asked him with worried look. He knew that his friend was not really on his right mind. They always knew that Woojin was the stronger one between them. He was not sure if his friend could take it. But if the shorter was asking for a good beat up to clear his mind, he would gladly give it.

As expected, Jihoon was having hard times retrieving and returning those powerful punches from Woojin. But he's been training a lot lately, and he wouldn't surrender easily into his friend's power.

“Your stamina and endurance are increasing, Jihoon-a. You must have been practicing on your own..” Woojin guessed in between their short break.

“Yeah...”

“Are you trying to beat someone or something?

“Uh-huh...”

“Your brother?”

He did not respond.

“You know you are actually stronger than him...”

Woojin knew it best that despite all the looks of muscular Jimin and fluffy Jihoon, the younger boy was actually stonger, although there were no muscles apparent in the cutie Jeojang kid’s body.

“But it's not enough,” Jihoon answered before gulping down a bottle of water. “Done with the talk.. Let's continue...”

Jihoon was too busy tiring himself by sparring with Woojin until he did not notice that Taehyung actually followed them into the boxing gym.

Woojin noticed the older's arrival, so he halted their activity. “I guess I will take another break…” he took off his gloves and protective gears, and in no second, he disappeared into thin air.

Okay.. No.. Locker room, actually.

Jihoon turned his body and he understood what Woojin meant.

He knew he could not keep hiding and avoiding Taehyung. They need to talk sooner or later. So he chose not to do anything worse. He took off his protective gears and climbed down the boxing ring.

“Hyung.. I’m sorry…” he apologized first.

But beyond his imagination, Taehyung gave him a soft smile. “No.. You don’t need to. I understand what you did.”

“But…”

“Just promise me one thing, my dear…” he cut him, gently reaching for his lover’s hand.

“What is it?”

“Your heart is still mine, isn’t it?”

“Of course, hyung. You’re the only one in my heart. I have no interest at all for any others, not even that Lai Guanlin…”

“Then, that will be enough…” Taehyung smiled genuinely.

“I will tell that Lai Guanlin, if he ever comes to me again, that I have someone I like, and that I cannot return his feelings…” Jihoon still tried his best to ensure his boyfriend.

“I know, Jihoon-a.. I know…” Taehyung gently pulled him into his embrace. “I just can’t bear myself being in cold war with you…”

“Me too, hyung…” Jihoon rested his body on the taller’s chest. “I miss you, even when you were right in front of my eyes.”

“I miss you too, Jihoon-a…”

 

***********

 

Monday had come and Jihoon went to college with full resolution to reject Guanlin, whatever it took. Yet he was relieved that he safely reached his class with no sign of the tall foreigner boy waiting for him anywhere in the college.

But Jihoon should not have not count the chicken before they hatched, because ten minutes after he claimed his seat in his class, someone claimed the seat next to him.

Jihoon raised his head thinking that it might be one of the new friends he made during these early days in college, but his jaw literally dropped to the floor when he saw a tall, skinny figure, with all minimalist yet trendy fashion, was shadowing him, and beamed him with a sweet smile from his handsome face.

Yes, handsome. He looked totally different from days ago when he was wearing casual sport attire. This time, he looked like a model.

“Good morning, Jihoon-hyung,” the model-yet-humble boy greeted.

Jihoon gulped. “La…Lai Guanlin?? Wh.. what are you doing here..??”

“Studying, of course,” Guanlin answered casually as it was an obvious thing.

“But.. this.. is acting class.. and you’re from…”

“I transferred,” he cut it short.

Jihoon widen his eyes. “Transferred?”

“Yeah.. I asked the administration office if I could change course. And it turned out that it could be happen here, where student feel like he could be doing better in other program, they are able to transfer. Especially when this term started just two weeks ago. The classes barely make a start.”

The cute boy was blinking his eyes in disbelief. “And you.. transferred here because…”

“I guess you know the reason,” Guanlin cut him short again.

“But that’s…”

“And that’s not the only reason,” the younger boy intercepted again. “I did contemplate between studying music or acting before I came to Korea. I thought I love music more. But now when I have more reason to study acting and modeling…” he beamed another smile.

“You better be not kidding me, Lai Guanlin…” Jihoon started to collect his senses back.

“I’m not kidding, hyung. I really want to learn about acting, and I want to be closer to you,” he replied truthfully. “Let’s be friends. But since I’m younger, I guess I need to call you _‘hyung’_. Right?”

Jihoon was at loss of words to counter the unbelievably stubborn and persistent boy who then happily opened his bag preparing the material for their class that day.

Guanlin found Jihoon was still staring at him in disbelief, but he found him being so cute that he himself replied that Jihoon’s annoyed look with his soon-to-be-famous gummy smile.

 

***** to be continued *****


	7. Brother Complex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everybody loves Jihoon, guess who is having so much trouble...

_“Lai Guanlin transferred to Acting department!”_

_“The basketball genius who supposed to join Bangtan team moved to Acting classes!”_

_“He’s in the same class with Park Jihoon!! He really is trying to wage war on Park Jimin!!”_

_“Wow… He’s amazing!!”_

Words traveled fast in gossip underground of SIA, especially when the hot issue was something related with their beloved Bangtan team. Jihoon might not be an official part of Bangtan, but the fact that he was the captain’s little brother, not to mention his own popularity because of his overload cuteness and gorgeous features that surely would win him the title of “The Prettiest Person Alive in SIA” very soon, would definitely bring the cute Wink Boy, and anything related to him, to be the headline news all around the college ground.

By the time of lunch break, Jihoon was already cornered and interrogated in the cafeteria by none other than his own brother and his underlings.

“Lai Guanlin did WHAT?!!” Jimin was agitated.

“You heard the news…”

“He moved to Acting and he’s your classmate now?” Jimin drilled the questions even before Jihoon could answer.

“Y..yeah…”

“And you are okay with that?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“What do you mean with ‘I don’t know’?”

Jihoon was puzzled. He was kinda expecting this kind of reaction from Jimin, but somehow he still felt intimidated. It’s unfair that Jimin launched his fireworks to him instead to Guanlin. He should be worried more about Taehyung’s reaction regarding the situation. But the said boy kept quiet. Yet his eyes looked straight into Jihoon’s, with unreadable expression.

“I…I don’t know.. hyung.. He has the right to transfer. And what could I do to stop it?”

“At least you could stay away from him, not keep sitting next to him. That’s what you did, don’t you?”

Hell thanked the gossips to be so accurate yet exaggerated. Jihoon couldn’t believe that his own classmates were spying on him. They did not have to tell Jimin everything.

“But, hyung, I’m literally the only one he knows in our class,” Jihoon tried to reason. “His Korean is not that good yet, and you know how most of us Koreans would make fun of him because of that. I was just trying to help him. He has difficulties following the lessons because of the language barrier.”

“And how exactly did you help him with that? You can’t speak Chinese either.”

“But I can read and write Hanja [Chinese characters]. I re-wrote some explanations in Hanja, hence he could understand it better. And I’m pretty good in English too,” Jihoon kept his pride.

And Jimin could not deny it. Somehow, he himself was proud of his smart little brother. He even admitted that Jihoon was better than him in academics.

He could not find the right words to counter the younger. Also he realized that they were in public, and the turmoil just now might as well posing themselves in embarrassment. He tried his best to keep his innate need to retaliate.

“Did he.. do anything that.. disturb you… like harassing you or…”

“So far, no,” Jihoon answered quickly.

He knew what he said was true. Other than that one time when Guanlin openly stated his interest on him, and the fact that he made himself his classmate now, the Taiwanese boy did not do anything more. Perhaps he was busy catching up with the lessons that he did not spare his energy to do other things, like flirting with Jihoon. For this particular attitude, Jihoon appraised him positively. The boy was serious about his education, and not just joking around with dumb excuses.

“Do you like him, Jihoon-a?” Jimin unexpectedly asked the question.

Which Jihoon clearly answered, “No!” but then he added, “Not in romantic way. Surely no.” He took a super quick glance at Taehyung, hoping him to get his message, but he could not wait his secret lover to react as he was keeping eye contact with Jimin. “But I have no reason to dislike his friendly manner. Especially when he was a very polite and well-mannered boy.”

Again, he was telling the truth. Although he was full with resolution to reject Guanlin’s feeling for him, he could not find himself hating the boy. Other than the bold move –transferring to his class-, Guanlin did not do anything else that brought discomfort for him. Yes, they got close for the whole morning only, and yet Jihoon felt pretty comfortable with the boy. That was amazing.

“Really?” Jimin squinted his eyes.

“Yes, hyung.”

“Tell me if he…”

“I will,” Jihoon, again, cut him short. “I will.”

Jimin heaved a long sigh. He said nothing more as he himself did not want to prolong the verbal fight with his beloved brother, especially after he couldn’t find any lies in his brother’s words just now.

He sighed once more before bidding farewell and wished the younger some kind of ‘good luck for the afternoon’ and ‘see you later at home’.

Jihoon felt relieved as Jimin stopped their nerve war. He watched silently as his brother and the gang left him.

But Taehyung stayed behind.

Of course, he needed to head back to Acting department. Same as Jihoon.

Jihoon started to feel nervous again when Taehyung came closer to him.

His lover was quiet all along Jimin’s interrogation. Well, no one actually brave enough to interrupt Jimin when he was angry. But not Taehyung. As the fierce boy’s bestfriend, he had a kind of privilege to disrupt him anytime he wished. And ‘quiet’ really was not the word to describe the unpredictable Kim Taehyung.

Hence, a silent Kim Taehyung would not sound good.

Not good at all.

Jihoon's brain was forced to work in full capacity to find any best excuses to fight Taehyung's accusations because Jihoon predicted that it would come anytime soon.

But instead of angry words, the older boy spoke with his rather-usual-tone, “Let's head back to class now,” and just-like-usual grabbed the younger by his shoulder and kind of dragged him out of cafeteria.

“Hyung...”

“Not now, Jihoon-a.”

And Jihoon's heart sank into the depth of seven seas.

_Taehyungie-hyung is mad at me... Taehyungie-hyung is mad at me!!_

His heart beat louder due to nervousness, and he didn't realize that he trembled a bit. Taehyung gripped his shoulder tighter and hugged him closer by his side, literally dragging the shorter boy because he could not seem to catch up with his long steps.

_HE'S DEFINITELY MAD AT ME!!!_

They kept silent along their walk, but Jihoon would not be able to survive another second in that condition.

“H..hyung...”

It still took Taehyung a moment to keep silent, but finally he responded, “Hmm?”

“I'm sorry...”

“Why?”

Jihoon was looking at Taehyung from the side, but the taller wasn't looking at him. He kept facing straight to the front.

“Because... Because...”

The cute boy couldn't find any words despite his efforts to exert his brain.

“I don't think I can make you promise me to stay away from him, do I?” Finally Taehyung said -asked- a longer statement, but his tone was flat.

And they did not stop walking.

But the taller's hand was still gripping on the shorter's shoulders.

“I.. I.. I'm sorry..hyung.. But he...”

“I know you always have an angelic heart, Jihoon-a..” eventually Taehyung halted his step. “Even with your liking of violent sports, you never hit anyone who did nothing wrong with you,” he paused, “Oh well, except Woojin.” He continued. “And I know that you can't come to dislike or even hate someone if he doesn't offend you in any way. So this must mean that this Lai Guanlin is not bothersome.”

“Well... Ye..yeah... You can say that...” Jihoon lowered his head, did not dare to face his lover in fear of finding a look which would literally stab his heart.

“Look at me, Jihoon-a,” Taehyung ordered, which made Jihoon jolted and raised his head quickly, but with evident fear in his eyes.

Taehyung soften his gaze upon realizing that the rosy red lips of Jihoon were slightly shivering too.

He held both Jihoon's arms with his and gently caressed them.

“I cannot ask you to do things you won't be able to do...” he lightly squeezed his arms. “I will not ask you to stay away from him. But...” he spoke softly as if he was battling with his inner self during all his silence.

Yet Jihoon started to find the way out from the drowning sea upon hearing those words.

“But please consider my feelings... every time you interact with him..”

“Sure, hyung... Of course!” Jihoon quickly responded. “I will definitely tell him that he would never win my heart,” he added. “My heart is yours. And only yours..”

Taehyung's lips were raised to form a smile upon the flattering words. Jihoon felt that the burden was lifted a bit from him, and he jumped to give his favorite person a koala hug.

“Thanks, hyung. I love you. You are the best. I know you will understand me..”

Taehyung was more than happy to accept the koala hug, but he was worried too. “Jihoon-a.. We're still in public..”

“Don't care.. Jiminie-hyung is not here...”

“But..”

“Even if anybody sees us, it's common for us to have this close skinship. Fuck with the gossips. I'd rather be rumored with you rather than Lai Guanlin or anybody else..”

Taehyung was in cloud nine to find his beloved being adorable just like the one he used to see and caused him to be helplessly in love. But even though the path they took was relatively desolated, he did not want to attract any unnecessary attention that someone would report what they saw to any of Bangtan members.

Yet seeing Jihoon just being too lovely, he mustered up courage to grab Jihoon’s hand and interlaced their fingers.

Jihoon was more than happy to accept the affectionate act, and surely his cheeks were blushing in hot pink color.

They walked side by side until they reached Acting ground where more people were spotted, therefore Taehyung was back to the usual style of hanging his arm around the shorter Jihoon.

They entered student lounge on the ground floor where the space was full of tables and chairs so the students could use the place to hold some group discussions, or just leisurely hang out with their friends.

Yet one person was sitting alone in around the corner, but his table was full with books, handouts, and massive dictionary.

Guess.

It was none other than Lai Guanlin.

Without them knowing what they did, the TaeWink couple walked over to where the foreigner boy was sitting. After they were close enough, Jihoon realized that the strange lump beside the enormous dictionary was actually a slice of sandwich that was halfway eaten. The food lover recognized the package was sold in nearby canteen and it tasted so good he wondered why Guanlin did not finish it. Perhaps it was just his snack while he was full already. But judging from the states of the books, handouts, and numerous scribbles on the papers, he doubt that Guanlin sat there only few moments ago.

“Don’t tell me you only eat _this_ for you lunch,” Jihoon said pointing at the poor bundle.

“Err.. yeahh?” Guanlin was a bit startled but the relieved that the ones shadowing his table were actually some boys he knew.

“Have you had proper lunch?” Jihoon repeated.

Guanlin pointed at the sandwich. “That’s my lunch,”.

And Jihoon’s big eyes went rounder and rounder. “This is it? You don’t even finish it?!”

“I’m not hungry,” he replied innocently.

“No wonder you are so skinny,” Taehyung unknowingly joined. Having spent three years of his life with the Pink Sausages who were literally eating machines, he was awed to find a boy in his growth spurt was satisfied with only half sandwich for his lunch.

“I eat a lot for dinner,” Guanlin replicated calmly with visible innocence radiated from his big eyes.

And Taehyung found it endearing. Days ago, when they played basketball as a pair, before he realized that the incredibly talented boy was threatening to be his rival for Jihoon’s love, he was already fond of him. He did not understand why, but that’s what he felt.

When Guanlin bluntly confessed to Jihoon, he was irritated of course. But now after meeting him again, even after he was shocked that the foreign boy made a bold move to be Jihoon’s classmate, again, he found the honest boy was so charming in his own way. Like he had a certain aura that invited him to nothing but liking him.

“You are still in your teenage, Lai Guanlin, you better eat more,” Taehyung nagged.

“I really eat a lot at night. I just don’t really have the appetite for the day. Trust me,” he replied. “I can eat 3 or 4 pans of pizza on my own. Large ones.”

Jihoon pursed his lips on that statement, “Now that’s awesome.”

“It’s just I don’t easily gain weight,” Guanlin added. “It runs in the family. My parents and sister are as skinny as me.”

The couple shrugged their shoulders. Jihoon then paid some attention to the papers on the table. “You are studying?”

“Yeah..”

“Any problem? Which part you don’t understand?”

“Not much...” he answered. “Oh, hyung, what is 'antis'?” Suddenly he remembered something and reached his dictionary to try to find the word.

But Jihoon stopped him from opening it. “Antis? Where did you find that word?”

“I heard some people murmuring it..”

“Murmuring?”

Guanlin rolled his pencil casually with his fingers, “Perhaps some people think that I don't really understand Korean, which is partially true, but I do understand the general idea about what they're talking.”

“Are they talking about you?” Jihoon stiffened his expressions. He didn't like the idea about the appearance of the word 'antis'.

Guanlin nodded. “It's something like.. about how dare I put a fight with Bangtan.. And if I'm trying to get myself some antis.. Or something more or less similar to that..”

Jihoon and Taehyung looked at each other. Sometimes they were amazed at how the people in their college, being Bangtan's fans or not, were easily jumping into conclusions and acting impulsively.

“It's same with 'antifans', means 'haters',” Jihoon stated.

“Ahh.. I see..” Guanlin were seemingly calm, as if he already had a wild guess about it.

Taehyung put his hands on his hips. “I can't believe these people are thinking about being his haters.”

“You know fandoms these days are amazing..” Jihoon retorted. His inner justice was intrigued.

Unexpectedly, Taehyung felt the same too.

“Hey, boy,” he spoke to Guanlin. “Note that Bangtan team will never mean to do any harm to you. If something happens, I do hope that you will report it to me, or Jihoonie, since you are closer to him.” Taehyung hate to admit it, but he must.

“O..okay?” Guanlin was confused with the sudden mood change from his seniors.

“We're serious, Guanlin-a,” Jihoon added. “Don't underestimate the power of those who declared themselves antifans. Things could get ugly.”

“Okay, hyung. I will,” the boy nodded.

Taehyung turned to face Jihoon. “Later I will tell Jimin about this.”

Jihoon agreed by nodding.

“And now you better get going to your class,” Taehyung could not believe he said the next words himself. “Keep him company.”

Which Jihoon totally understood the meaning. “Yeah.”

“See you later..”

“Mm..” He nodded. “Bye..”

Then he turned his attention back to the boy who was still on his seat. “Let's go, Guanlin-a.”

 

***********

 

Jihoon was alone in the apartment. His class finished earlier than the others and he chose to head home first because he was so tired, after exerting his brain capacity helping Guanlin along these past few days.

Guanlin was truly an acceleration program student. He was so smart that he quickly catch up with everything he should know for his studies. Yet, a smarter brain surely had more thirst for knowledge. Jihoon was a bright kid as well, but still, anyone would want a good break from studying.

He was about to wake from his short nap when he heard his brothers coming home.

“Where is Woojin?” he asked after he saw only Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook were intruding the living room.

“He is asking an additional private tutoring session with Park Eunhee sonsaengnim,” Jungkook answered casually.

“Your professor?”

“Assistant professor,” Jimin corrected.

“And by additional private tutor you mean...” Jihoon could guess where it’s going.

“Actual private tutoring, really,” Jungkook confirmed. “But you know, it might just be his reason to spend more time with that gorgeous lady.”

Jihoon shrugged his head. Woojin had told him that he was interested with his assistant professor who was actually around 10 years older than they were, yet she was single and available. And Woojin literally fluttered every time he saw her. So if his straight-bestfriend was making efforts to chase the girl he liked, Jihoon would surely cheering him up.

“Jihoon-a... wanna play game with me?” Jungkook asked.

“Now?”

“Yep.. I’ll just take a quick shower, and you can help me set up the computers first.”

“We’ll play in your room?”

And Jungkook answered him with a look that absolutely would be translated as _‘Of course we’ll be playing in my room. Do you think I will allow you to use your lame laptop to team up with me beating the game?’_

In fact, in his apartment next door, Jungkook used one room as his bedroom, and the other room, he transform it to be somewhere like a gamer’s haven. He already had two complete set of PCs, because he was literally able to play two games at the same time -he just love gaming that much- but he was thinking about building another set. Yet he had not make it true, because Jimin was nagging him that spending money on unnecessary thing was unwise. And of course, being Jeon Jungkook he was, his love for gaming was nothing compared to his love for Jimin. Therefore he obeyed the royal decree from the love of his life.

“Don’t forget to return him back to me when the night comes, Kook,” Jimin warned.

“When the night comes...” Jungkook clicked his tongue in mischief, “Who do you think he is? Cinderella?”

Jimin put his arm on his waist.

“Or are you jealous that I would spend some _gooodd_ time with Jihoonie?”

Jimin’s arms were now crossed on his chest.

Yet Jungkook did not stop teasing. “Don’t worry, My Lady. You’re still the Queen of my heart. But you can’t play this game to save my life, so... I need your brother...”

As much as Jimin had beautiful features that girls would be envious, such as pretty face and slim –but muscular- figure, and the fact that he had promoted himself as a gay because he had dated one guy in his past, Jimin never like the idea of being feminized as female. Calling him ‘my lady’ or ‘queen’ surely would make him had the desire to punch the sanity out of the person who called him that. Nicknamed with cute things like mochi, chimmy, or even called him pretty was still okay. But one should had never called him lady.

However, the deadly glares would never work on Jeon Jungkook. He was used to receive cold treatment from the queen of his heart anyway. So as long as the queen did not banish him out of the country, he would stay as Jeon Jungkook the way he was.

The brave knight even gave a wink before he snatched Jihoon’s hand and dragged the youngest out of the apartment.

Jihoon bid a quick ‘bye’ to his brother(s) and he did not have to worry for Taehyung’s permission to have a 1-on-1 date with Jungkook because everyone knew it for sure that the almighty Golden Boy would never make a scandal with the Wink Fairy. They were true gaming buddies, and when there were just two of them in the same space, their eyes would never locked on each other’s, but definitely on their own respective computer screen.

Even if somehow Jihoon lost his mind and tried to seduce Jungkook, the knight’s heart would never waver. Although he was such a tease, Jungkook was never a playboy type, because if he wanted to, actually he had a long line of boys and girls waiting for him to do anything he wanted with them. Yet Jeon Jungkook only had one person in his mind ever since he met the gorgeous Jimin in his puberty, i.e. his last year in junior high.

He always went through the senior high ground to reach the junior high’s, because the schools were located in the same complex. And ever since he hit Jimin with his bike by accident, he fell head-over-heels in love as if he was imprinted by the splendid hound.

So, nothing was worrying to let Jungkook locked himself just with Jihoon in his room. Nothing at all.

Yet, one certain person never felt easy about the affair.

“Jimin-a.. Do you have something you wish to tell me?” Taehyung started after they finished their dinner. There were just the two of them. Because Woojin was still flying around somewhere, and Jihoon was still kidnapped by Jungkook.

“Why do you ask me that?” Jimin replied in flat tone, but inside he was lowly growled because, as always, Taehyung could see through him.

“You know... I can’t recall the last time I see you smile..”

“I smiled this morning.. to our fans..” Jimin rigidly answered.

But Taehyung replied it with no words uttered, but a straight face that clearly said, _‘Come on... you know what I mean..’_

Jimin kept the silence for a moment until he felt that Taehyung’s gaze was starting to skin him alive. Although the slightly taller boy truly did nothing, and his gaze was not that intimidating at all compared to Jimin’s.

“Okayokay... Stop looking at me like that!” Jimin snapped.

The muscular boy heaved a long sigh before facing his bestie. They were still at the dining table, sitting face to face. Taehyung patiently waited, because he knew that Jimin should unleash his anger or any kind of negative feelings, before it became pent up frustations.

“I don’t know where to start,” Jimin admitted.

“Let me guess,” Taehyung clasped his finger and placed his hands on the table to support his chin. “It’s about Jihoonie.”

Jimin nodded.

“And Guanlin.”

Another nod.

“You don’t like seeing them together.”

More nod.

“But you know the reason.”

“Yes, but I can’t help it!” Jimin finally responded with words.

“You know Jihoonie is not interested in Guanlin. And he befriends him, to keep him safe.”

“I know! By being friends with Jihoon, no one would dare to touch or bully him, because he’s indirectly connected with us. But...” Jimin paused to control his loud heartbeat. “I don’t know why I dislike anyone who comes for Jihoonie.”

Taehyung felt a loud pang in his heart, but he stayed calm. “Are you.. jealous?” he was a bit surprised with words as well.

Jimin did not want to admit it. But why does the word felt so relevant?

“Have you ever heard about ‘brother complex’?” Taehyung asked again.

“Honestly... I’ve thought about that,” Jimin confessed.

“And?”

“I don’t think it’s the case. Because..” he gulped. “You know...” his heart beat louder. “That actually...” he closed his eyes feeling discomfort stating the truth himself, again. “He’s not my real.. blood brother...” he clenched his fists so hard the knuckles turned white.

Taehyung said nothing and waited patiently for Jimin to continue. He knew this fact. Jimin told him once when he was frustrated that Jihoon might be the true cause for his problematic relationship with his past lover. The fact brought too much anguish for Jimin that he would never bring up the topic again, as well as denying the truth. He also made sure that Jihoon never find this secret. Other that his family (except Jihoon), only Taehyung knew it.

“You know how much I wish he was blood-related to me.. How much I love him as if he is truly one... And protect him will all my might because I was the one who begged my parents to adopt him... But...” he might as well bleed his palms already if he had long nails. “It drives me insane to think that I am actually in love with him.. my own brother...” he inhaled a deep breath. “How will he perceive the truth? How much will he hate me while it would be the last thing I want?”

“You know Jihoon will never hate you...” Taehyung tried to calm him down.

“But he would be disgusted!”

“Are you sure about that?” he carefully asked the question.

Jimin did not respond as he was letting his bestfriend to scan through him.

“Listen, Jimin-a...” Taehyung started slowly, thinking of the right words to spill. “What I know for sure is, that you love Jihoon very much.. and that you want to be the best older brother he could have.. But it makes you feel insecure as you doubt yourself if you have been one.” He reached for Jimin’s hand. “You are afraid that you failed him.. that you did not give him enough affection.. because of those things in the past. And it clouds your judgment about what you truly feel for him. You worried too much about him, and it's unconsciously breaking you.”

“But... But why does I always feel... something like... heart-broken.. everytime I see someone approach him?” suddenly he sounded so weak. “For example, like now, I don’t really like the idea of him spending too much time alone with Jungkook...”

Jimin might not notice it, but Taehyung could clearly see a different sparks in his bestie’s eyes upon the mention of that certain name.

He tried his best not to laugh, or even chuckled, or giggled.

He worried for nothing as he seriously thought just now, that his own bestfriend might be his rival to possess the cute fairy they love so much.

“Can I just tell you the truth, Jimin-a?”

“Spill it.. You never beat around the bush anyway...”

“Okay..” Taehyung straighten his seat. “One. You care for Jihoon too much that you feel uneasy every time anyone comes close to him, because deep inside you still want your little brother for yourself, and the possibility of somebody claiming and dragging him away from your life anytime soon drives you into extreme agony.” He paused a while to make sure that Jimin was following his words. “You feel anxious as this Lai Guanlin is a complete stranger and you know nothing about him and you don’t feel safe about that.”

Jimin looked at Taehyung straight in the eyes, but he seemed to get the point.

“And two, this Guanlin-Jihoon thing already drained your energy that you don’t realize what you actually feel when Jihoon and Jungkook are spending time on their own.”

“And what is it that I actually feel?”

“You love Jungkookie, and the fact that he chooses Jihoon over you makes you irritated!” Taehyung shot the arrow right in the camera. “That’s what really makes you jealous!”

Jimin gaped, and widened his eyes. “I... love... Jungkook??”

“See? You never acknowledge your feeling for Kookie,” Taehyung kept confronting him with the facts he knew he’s right. “You might be afraid to admit it since you have that bad experience from your past, especially when Jungkook was more or less related to that. And that’s why you shut your heart for him. While deep inside, you yearn to surrender to him.”

“Is... is that... true?” Jimin could not believe it.

“Otherwise... why would you let him stay around you? You completely cut ties with Sungwoon-hyung back then. But Jungkookie...” Taehyung stopped to let Jimin finished the sentence himself.

“I... I... I...” Jimin was confused. “I... like to have him around as friend... he’s.. nice...”

“While all he did was flirting with you every time he got the chance?” Taehyung squinted his eyes. “You never like flatteries nor flirtations..”

Jimin kept quiet and lowered his head.

“Think...deep...in your heart... Jimin-a... About what Jungkook... and Jihoon... truly mean... for you...” Taehyung stated it slowly, emphasizing on every word.

Jimin raised his head and looked straight into Taehyung’s eyes, thinking hard about what his trusted friend said.

After a moment of silence that felt like eternity, Jimin finally opened his mouth. “I... I.. just... I don't know... I'm not sure about anything, Tae...”

Taehyung looked at him with gentle gaze. “I’m not asking you to come into conclusion this fast, Jimin-a. Think about it carefully. No one but you can find the answer yourself.”

“O..Okay...”

Jimin was about to say something else when suddenly they heard a loud bang from the front door. And a loud bang would always mean one particular creature.

The noisy Park Chamsae, a.k.a the sparrow, a.k.a Park Woojin.

“BROTHERS~~~ I’M HOME~~~”

“That sparrow....” Jimin closed his eyes while clenching his fists again. “I wonder why he always comes home in the wrong time in that manner...” he gritted his teeth. “I think I’ll just ask him to fight me. How’s that sound?” he asked his bestie.

Taehyung looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “And making yourself a joke for him? You know he’s as strong, or perhaps even stronger than Kookie..”

“I’m pretty good in martial arts. I could fight him,” he insisted, “Besides, I need to do something to let all my emotions just now flow..”

Taehyung sniggered, “Suit yourself, bro...”

Jimin rose from his seat.

“Just try to make sure not to break anything in this house...” Taehyung added before Jimin disappeared from his sight.

“Park Woojin!! I challenge you!!”

 

***** to be continued *****


	8. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they come to an agreement?

Days had passed since the night when Jimin challenged Woojin to a fight, but traces of red-purplish bruises were still apparent on Jimin’s body, especially his arms and face. With Jihoon’s magical touch of cosmetics, they managed to hide the bruises on the pretty face. But the ones on his arms, they made no effort to hide them. Jimin even wore short sleeves, for class, and sleeveless shirt, for practices, on purpose, because he always thought that wounds were man’s Medal of Honor, although it indicated that he was completely hopeless against the bulky sparrow.

Jihoon was the one who forced his BB creams and powders onto Jimin’s face because it irritated him to see his brother looked miserable. Bruises on body were okay, but not the face. That’s his policy. And the younger was amazed that his brother’s skin was so sensitive and rather slow in healing.

“This is why I don’t like you fighting!” Jihoon nagged. “Martial arts for performances are okay. You may be built of all muscles, but see, your skin is not for fighting. And for heaven’s sake, you even fought Woojinie! You know how strong he is! He’s even stronger that Jungkook-hyung!”

“Hey… He’s not stronger than me…” Jungkook was the one who protested.

“He defeated you in arm wrestling,” Jihoon stated.

“But it was after I played against.. what.. three or four boys..?? My arm got tired,” Jungkook tilted his head.

“Then you wanna play again, hyung?” Woojin asked while rolling his sleeve.

Jungkook gladly accepted his invitation, “Yeah.. I need you to make some payment anyway for bruising my Queen like this..”

He rolled up his sleeve too, but Taehyung stopped them. “Alright, guys.. enough. We need to depart now or we will be late for the bus.”

“Are you done, Jihoonie?” Jimin asked, still pinned down on the chair by the younger.

“Yeah.. this will be enough..” Jihoon landed his final touch and zipped up his cosmetics bag.

“You know all of this will be faded later when I sweat my heart out in practices,” Jimin stood up.

“But at least you’ll look good this morning. I prefer to see this beautiful face rather than those bruises.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Jimin beamed.

“Yes. I am beautiful, so it’s just appropriate for my older brother to be as beautiful as me,” Jihoon stated non-chalantly.

“Awww,,, Jihoon-a… you’re so cuteee…” Jimin couldn’t help but to squeeze both Jihoon's cheeks. He loved it very much when Jihoon cared about him like that. He would even spray BB cream he hated all over his body if he was asked to. But no, Jihoon would not waste his cream for that.

They walked out of the apartment with Taehyung ruffling Jihoon’s hair. He was glad that Jihoon had noticed that Jimin was in awful mood these days. Little affections like what he did this morning would surely make the basketball captain to be in a merrier self.

But by the time they reached their college, it was Taehyung’s turn to be gloomy. Heaven made it that they met Lai Guanlin in the front gate.

Taehyung warned himself that he was the one who let Jihoon stay friends with Guanlin, but he couldn’t help to scrunch his heart every time he saw the tall skinny boy launched his gummy smile to Jihoon.

HIS Jihoon.

Jihoon’s hand reached for his arm and pressed it lightly, not being too obvious to everyone with their usual skinship. But this little affection brought Taehyung to feel at ease, hence he could greet Guanlin in friendly manner.

Jihoon told him that he had told Guanlin that he had someone he like, although he could not say his name because he did not want any unnecessary intrusion from his brother if the word reached his ears.

At that moment, Jihoon could say that Guanlin was clearly disappointed although he did not express it with any words. He kept quiet for a moment. Of course, who would be happy if they were rejected? And after a while Guanlin asked him if that would mean the end of their friendship and if the cute boy wished him to get lost from his sight forever.

Seeing how Guanlin must have feel dejected that he used rather strong choices of words, Jihoon did not have the heart to tell him to get lost. It was not what he wanted anyway. Having an angelic heart he was, he would not kick someone out of his life unless that person did unforgivable thing to him. He did not mind having Guanlin around. He was a good kid.

With a simple _‘We can still be friends’_ , the tall boy beamed his brightest smile right away. Jihoon found him being so cute, and after all, he was just young and innocent. He thought maybe, just maybe, what Guanlin need was not a lover yet, but someone like a brother whom he could look up and rely to, especially in this foreign country. And if Jihoon could give him that, he would take the chance.

But Taehyung could not be happy about that. Now that Guanlin always followed Jihoon around in the college like a chick to his mother hen, the students started to spread the gossip that Jihoon had accepted Guanlin’s feeling, and they had become a couple.

“You should find a way to stop the rumor that you guys are dating,” thanks the hell it was Jimin who voiced Taehyung’s concern. “You sure, you’re not, right?” Jimin took a step closer to Guanlin. “Unless you are lying to me.”

He gazed at his brother too, who returned his look with a sigh, “Really, hyung?”

“Okayokay…” Jimin raised his hand. “I don’t want another fight with you.”

“Maybe we should find Jihoonie a boyfriend so the people will stop gossiping him with Lai Guanlin,” out of nowhere, Woojin spoke casually.

Jimin shot daggers at the sparrow.

“What? I am right, aren’t I?” Woojin was not intimidated at all. Jimin did not even left any bruises on him. “In any ways, there will be gossips surrounding your brother whenever he is close with someone. You know during high school he was rumored to be my boyfriend too. Even when I clearly stated that I like girls, no one believed it. He’s too lovable.”

“You should find yourself a girlfriend back then,” Jimin retorted.

“Yeah… but naahh… No one really drew my attention back then…” Woojin shook his head. “And no one dared to approach me because none of them are prettier than Jihoonie.”

“I bet that’s true,” Jungkook joined. “This Park sisters are way more beautiful than anyone,” he added a smirk.

Jimin was ready to strangle his number one fan to death if his beloved brother did not tug his arm, right on his bruise, that must had left him some pain still, reminding him that if he wanted to use power, it was no use to slam it against the muscle pig Jungkook.

“You better head to your class immediately, Kook,” Jimin growled.

“And you have to go with me. We’re having a join class today, remember?” he grinned.

“Bye, hyungdeul..” Woojin waved his hand to them. “My class will not start in another hour, so I’ll hang out with them. Enjoy your dating class.”

Jihoon chuckled at the bravery of his bestfriend.

“Jihoonie…” Jimin mewed, “Not you too…”

“Just go, hyung. Or you’ll be late…”

Then Jimin heavy-heartedly left the scene with Jungkook escorting him like a true knight escorted his Queen.

Jihoon was still standing beside Taehyung, but his attention was on Guanlin, “Sorry about that, Guanlin-a. Please forgive my brother.”

“No no.. It’s okay..” Guanlin quickly replied. “I would do the same if I was him. I wished I could act like that for my sister, but she was way older than me, so I never had the chance.”

“So you had a sister, hm?” Woojin was interested. “Tell me, is she pretty?”

With that question, the short sparrow hung his arm around the taller boy and unknowingly dragging him to walk with him, leaving the two lovebirds behind to have some space for them.

“I really love that sparrow,” Taehyung acclaimed, swaying his arm around his lover. They were following Woojin and Guanlin in a safe distance.

“You should be,” Jihoon agreed, circling his hand around Taehyung’s waist too. Again, this was normal for them, even with Jimin around. “He is my twin,” he added.

“You are not having any too-close interactions with Guanlin, aren’t you?” Taehyung suddenly asked.

Jihoon raised his eyebrows, “How close is your ‘too-close’?”

“I don’t know..” Taehyung shrugged. “Perhaps, skinship?”

“Nothing more than handshakes and high-fives..” Jihoon sighed.

Taehyung nodded slowly.

“I never know you are such a possessive boyfriend,” the cutie rolled his eyes.

“Then you should learn it by now,” the taller grinned. “I truly want you to see only me..”

“Why don’t you just lock me up in your dungeon then?” Sarcasm was a part of the cutie Wink fairy’s true nature.

“You know what.. That idea is very inviting... In alternate universe, I might have locked you up in my inner chambers...”

Jihoon widened his eyes.

“But nahh.. No… I’m not that crazy…”

His lover looked at him with the corner of his eyes, and he drew his famous V sign under his.

“I told you he is a gentleman. Kinda feel like how Jungkook-hyung acts toward Jimin-hyung, well except his flirts and teases. He is well-mannered, more like.. he’s brought up on a well-off family where the importance of attitude was emphasized since the beginning.”

“Oh yeah.. he is from a well-off family. I forget to tell you,” Taehyung admitted. “Seokjin-hyung told me yesterday. He was having a casual chat with his father, and when somehow he brought Guanlin up, his father said that the name Lai is kinda familiar. It turns out that Lai Guanlin’s father is his colleague. And you know what?” he looked at his beloved. “The Lai is the owner of the largest hospital chains in Taiwan. His father is literally one of the top 10 richest men in that country.”

“His.. WHAT?!” Jihoon was genuinely shocked and halted his step.

“Amazing, right…” Taehyung never saw Jihoon’s eyes rounded that big before. “Haishh… I really should have kept this from you. Now you must be interested in him because he is such a prince..” he sulked.

“No..” Jihoon quickly denied. “It’s not what you think, hyung… aishh.. you got jealous over nothing so easily!”

“Because my family is just a mere farmer. Surely we’re nothing to his. Even Seokjin-hyung’s and Jungkook’s are nothing compared to that billionaire.”

Jihoon sighed and rolled his eyes. “You think of me that low, huh, hyung?”

Taehyung replied with nothing but his bright upward lips.

Jihoon restrained his desire to punch his beloved one in his face. He crossed his arms in his chest instead.

“Okay.. sorry, Jihoon-a… I’m just teasing you,” Taehyung grabbed his shoulders. “But I do feel inferior about this..”

Jihoon untangled his arms and seized Taehyung’s hands with his. “Hyung… I don’t measure someone based on their riches. I treat someone based on what I see in them. What should I do to make you stop feeling insecure and believe in me?”

The cute boy sounded so desperate right then, but that’s what made Taehyung felt secure. His lover was serious.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon-a… I know..” He lightly pinched the fluffy cheek. “Thank you… I will never doubt you like this again..”

“Promise me..” Jihoon raised his little finger.

“I promise,” Taehyung replied it and stamped their thumbs.

Jihoon could not help himself but to pinch Taehyung’s cheeks out of vexation too. “Aigoo…”

Somehow, Taehyung smiled in victory.

 

***********

 

Jihoon and Guanlin were having a late lunch in the cafeteria, waiting for Woojin to join, because they planned to go to the gym afterwards. Guanlin would likely to tail them because he had nothing to do.

“Hyung.. can I ask you something?” Guanlin started.

“You already asked a question,” Jihoon replied with a fact.

Guanlin thought for a moment then realized what Jihoon meant. “Okay,” he chuckled. “Hyung, I need to ask you a question.”

“About?” the older munched his fried chicken.

“The person you like.. Is that Taehyung-sunbaenim?”

Jihoon was literally choked on his food.

Guanlin patted his back, “Easy hyung.. easy…”

“How… ugh..ugh.. yo..ugh…”

“Easy, hyung… don’t talk yet…” he grabbed a bottle of water. “Here…”

Jihoon snatched the bottle and poured the content into his mouth.

Guanlin gently patted his back repeatedly until he stopped coughing.

“Why did you say that?” Jihoon glared.

“Because it’s true, right?”

The cute boy could not blink his eyes.

“I’m not a fool, hyung,” Guanlin explained. “I have had my suspicions, but I just want to confirm it.”

“Did… did I… was that obvious?” Jihoon heartbeat was rising.

“Not really… But because I like you, I always know where your eyes are focusing…”

“Ye?”

“You always look at Taehyung-sunbaenim with dreamy eyes. Since that first time in the basketball court. I was happy that you kept looking at me, but then I realized, it wasn’t me your eyes were looking for. It wasn’t me you were clapping for. But my teammate…”

Now Jihoon were able to blink his eyes.

“And I have the feeling… that he likes you too…” Guanlin continued, “Or even more. You guys are dating already… In secret…”

Bull’s eye.

“Lai Guanlin, you are amazing!” another voice intruded their conversation, and Jihoon literally jumped off his seat before he realized that it was his bestie.

“Park Woojin, you jerk! How come you surprised me like that?!” Jihoon hit his chest.

“Then you should make Guanlinie lowered his voice. Why hit me?”

“Woojin-hyung knows about it too?” Guanlin made sure.

“Yeah, of course,” Woojin comfortably sat next to them in their round table. “Even without him telling me, I could read through him like an open book.”

“Unfortunately, that is true…” Jihoon hated to admit it.

“Woah… that’s amazing…” Guanlin was delighted. “I wish I have a friendship like yours…”

“You don’t have one? Back home?” Woojin asked.

“I have some close friends. But no one as amazing as you guys are. I bet they don’t really understand me,” the tall boy lowered his head suddenly.

“Hey, Guanlin-a…” Jihoon could feel the sudden sadness from the boy. “Is it true? That you came from a rich family?”

Guanlin looked up to him, but the facing down again, “Yes.. And that’s perhaps why… I couldn’t have a proper friendship.” He heaved a sigh.

“Everyone coming to you for your money..” Woojin shot a bull’s eye.

The gloomy boy nodded. “Even those who are.. as rich.. are closing in, because of business purpose..”

There was solemn moment before he continued.

“That’s why I learn to read people from everything I can see. What they do, how they act, where their focuses are, what’s their purpose, what mask they’re wearing, and what’s hidden behind that mask..” Guanlin explained. “I have been sharpening that skill, with my father’s encouragement, because he told me that those things are important for us to live our life.” He looked at Jihoon. “That’s how I know about.. you…”

_How you only look at him…_

“But don’t worry, I won’t tell any of this to Jimin-sunbaenim. I know you must be keeping it secret from him, and I also understand why…” he looked a little flustered. “But I want you to be more careful. He is your brother anyway. A brother should know better than me, don’t you think so?”

“Yeah, Guanlin-a… I know…” Jihoon agreed. “Thanks for the reminder.”

“You support them, Guanlin-a?” Woojin asked.

“Uh huh..”

“You okay with that?” the sparrow ensured.

“What can I say? Even if I’m heartbroken, I still prefer to see him happy…” he casted a gentle look to Jihoon.

“Do you really like me, Guanlin-a?” Jihoon braced himself to ask that question.

“Honestly, hyung… I really like you.. but at the same time, I was wondering myself if what I feel was true, although I was literally drown into you,” he mustered up courage to open up to these two boys who seemed trustworthy. “Before you, I always liked girls. I had crushes on some, but I never really braced myself to feel anything further, because…” he halted, “In the end… I might end up marrying someone… out of my will…”

“Arranged marriage?” Jihoon asked carefully.

“Yes,” Guanlin affirmed quickly. “You know… it’s pretty common…in our… environment…”

“Don’t tell me you have been arranged to one…” Woojin threw a wild guess.

“Between yes and no,” Guanlin closed his eyes. “My Mom… already had a list… of girls… who are worthy enough, in her judgment, to be her daughter-in-law. She even dragged me along to meet some, even when I was just a kid.”

Jihoon and Woojin gaped, and they could not control their mouth to form big Os.

“But my Dad… He’s awesome…” if up until then, the rich boy looked gloomy, his face was brightened upon the mention of his father. “I guess he understood it best, about the burden of being an heir. He always had his way to stop Mom’s idea. He even let me escape and go to Korea to pursue my true dream, doing what I really want. I liked basketball and I still like it, but I like music and modeling more. My Mom would never let me jump into entertainment business. She wants me to become either athlete or doctor, to continue family business.”

Guanlin stopped for a moment, while Jihoon and Woojin were whole-heartedly listening to him.

“But basketball was just my hobby. Doctor… I never wanted to be one. Especially when we already have my sister. She is a talented surgeon. Rather than me, she is the proper one to continue my Dad’s step. And Dad already agreed to it. And as the head the family, he forced my Mom to submit to his decision. I feel bad for my Mom, but I’m very thankful to my Dad.”

Guanlin saw the serious looks on his senior’s faces, and suddenly he felt embarrassed. “I’m sorry, hyungdeul… It’s just been weeks since you know me but I’m telling you all of this…”

“No, Guanlin-a… It’s okay…” Jihoon reached for his hand. “I’m glad that you have enough trust on us for these things…”

“Yeah… you can rely on us, Guanlin-a…” Woojin ensured. “You’re a nice boy, and fun to hang around with.”

“Really?” Guanlin showed his gummy smile.

“Yeah,” Woojin nodded. “Just one piece of advice… Don’t ever let Taehyungie-hyung finds you in that situation…” he’s pointing to where Jihoon was holding the rich boy's hand.

“Hey Woojin-a…” Jihoon cut. “That’s my problem to deal with,” he was still holding Guanlin’s hand.

“Have more respect, won’t you?” Woojin retorted. “Consider Taetae-hyung’s feelings.. and also Linlinie’s feelings. What are you now? Teasing him after stating that you already give your heart to someone else?”

“Aish.. jinja…” Jihoon threw his empty bottle to Woojin. But he released Guanlin’s hand.

“Easy, hyung…” Guanlin laughed his heart out. “I will still like you even if you think of me only as friend. I’ll try my best to convert my feelings for you into a mutual friendship. But if I fail, I guess I’ll just keep loving you and waiting if Taehyung-sunbaenim is going to dump you..”

Jihoon’s eyes widen in rage upon hearing those words, “Ya!! Skinny boy!! You wanna pick a fight with me?? I’ll break your bones and send you back to your Daddy or Noona but I don’t think they’ll be able to fix you!!”

“I thought you hate anything related to doctors and hospitals, Jihoon-a??” Woojin calmly remarked, earning him the full attention of the cute angry boy.

“I hate you more!” Jihoon roared and grasped his bestie’s collar. “Come on.. we better settle this thing on the boxing ring. “You too,” he pointed at the skinny boy. “Come with me and I’ll make you pay for those words…”

“I’ll just accept anything you want to do with me, hyung…” apparently, Guanlin was enjoying teasing Jihoon, because even though the Jeojang-kid was becoming sarcastic, he looked so damn cute.

“Aisshhh… jinja!! You start to sound like Jungkookie-hyung. Did you learn from him? Geezz…”

“Well, I guess I will take private lessons from him…” he laughed hard.

Jihoon would have strangled him to death if Woojin did not save him by dragging Jihoon out of the crime scene. “Hey, you better fight someone your league. Come on.. We already late for the gym,” he looked back and invite Guanlin, “Come, Linlin-a.. I’ll teach you how to defeat Jihoonie…”

And Guanlin still could not manage his laugh seeing his adorable hyungs.

Everything turned into the better since then.

After Jihoon ensured his brother that Guanlin and he were just friends, Taehyung help Jimin to put some consideration in asking the talented boy to join their basketball team. For Taehyung, it’s better for him if he could put the threatening boy under his own surveillance.

Jimin thought about that too. Although it might drew mixed reactions because most gossipers still thought that Guanlin was dating Jihoon, it was still better to observe the foreigner boy under his wings. On the bright side, he reasoned to the team that they need such a good player to be a part of them, despite their already having some talented new recruits as well.

The team of course, did not object a single bit about Guanlin joining the team. After all, they were just arts students with the same hobby. What could go wrong?

Yeah. Nothing could go wrong.

But happiness did not last forever.

There was a proverb about the calm before the storm. Park Jihoon and his brothers had not yet to face the greatest crisis in their youth.

When someone came and obstruct their peaceful days…

All hell broke loose…

 

***** to be continued *****


	9. Summer Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad wolf incoming...

“Kang Daniel is back in town,” Hoseok came and flung his arms around his beloved Bangtan team members as usual that morning.

“Kang Daniel? The Actor?” Taehyung asked.

“Yeah. He has done his filming so he is back at campus,” Hoseok added.

“Good then,” Yoongi remarked. “Now the days will be more peaceful for us.”

That was true. Kang Daniel was a 2nd year student in Theatre Department, but he was already famous in the country since long before. He played a role in a drama that became a major hit earlier last year, and his fame never faded out since then. With his handsome face and perfect muscular manly look, he was undoubtedly a super star for the younger generation.

He was the only one person who had a larger fan base than Bangtan in SIA. Now that he’s back to attending classes, the crowd would surely drift to him. Although, some loyal fans of Bangtan would still follow their idols around like usual. Some hearts just could not be changed.

“He is back right in the time for the audition for the Summer Festival Musicals,” Seokjin remarked.

“Yeah.. Definitely won’t miss the chance,” Namjoon agreed. “Last year he played Romeo in the co-ed musical, and it earned him the entire spotlight.”

“But he was really good. He deserved it,” Jungkook admitted.

“Taehyung-a, will you join again this year?” Jimin asked. “Last year you were marvelous for playing Snow White.”

“I plan to. But I wish I could get a male role this time. Playing a girl is a bit difficult.”

“But hyung looked so pretty back then,” Jihoon teased, beaming a mischievous grin.

“But I’ll never be prettier than you,” Taehyung countered him by pinching his cheeks.

“Aww, hyung.. that hurts…” the cute boy pouted.

“Jihoon-a.. Will you join the play?” Woojin asked.

“I would like to try. But I’m not even sure if I can pass the audition,” he shrugged.

“Be confident, hyung,” Guanlin encouraged. “I know you are good. And you will never know until you try.”

“Do you wanna join to?” Jihoon asked him back.

“Yeah. Whichever play you take, I want to be part of it too,” he leisurely grinned, earning a smack from the scary Wink fairy, but a high-five from Jungkook.

“Good boy! You are indeed my apprentice!”

“Since when did you teach him your cheesy words?” Jimin snapped. “I have enough one flirty Jeon Jungkook in my life, I don’t need the second one around! Stop teaching him unnecessary things!”

“Guanlin is not after you,” Jungkook riposted.

Jimin said no more words but just glaring daggers at his fan, while the boy playfully stuck his tongue out.

 

***********

 

One of the main attractions of Seoul Institute of Arts is their Summer Festival, where the institute would hold a series of artistic performances. The show would be opened for public, of course. The major interest would be the musical plays. As usual, there will be three musicals: all-boys, all-girls, and the co-ed. All plays had their own fair share of interests from their respective fans.

The auditions for the plays were open for all students of SIA, no matter what their major were. Mostly, students would apply for their expertise, such as Creative Advertising students would join the publishing team, Music student would compose the songs, and Design students would be the stage crews. But it did not rule out the possibility if some like Photography students would like to play as the actors. All you had to do was just passing the audition.

But yeah, most of the times, students from Acting and Theatre departments would dominate about 80% of the overall casts.

Last year Taehyung played as Snow White in the all-boys play, while some of the dancers in the Bangtan team won the role of the dwarves. But this time, none of Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook, or even Woojin, were interested. They prefer to join only the Dance performances, because they realized that acting was not their cup of tea.

“The play for all-boys this year is ‘Frozen’. What role do you want, Jihoon-a?” Taehyung asked. They were loitering around the Theatre hall ground, waiting their turn to apply for the play.

“I guess I want to be Anna,” Jihoon bit his lips, concerning his choice. Taehyung held his desire to land a kiss over the cute sight. “But won’t it be too hard for me?” the cute boy continued.

“Just try it first. You are pretty, cute and tough. I bet her role is perfect for you,” his lover cheered him.

“What about you, hyung?” Jihoon asked back.

“Actually I wanna play something funny like Olaf…”

“No way, hyung…” Guanlin cut instantly. “That role is for me. You should play as Kristoff if Jihoonie-hyung plays Anna. Or at least Hans…”

“You sure?” Taehyung giggled, he had heard everything from his boyfriend that Guanlin already knew about them. “You are too tall to play Olaf. You don’t want to play Hans, instead?”

“And losing Jihoon-hyung over you again even in the play? No thanks..” Guanlin put his both hands up. “I want a cheerful character like Olaf. He gets to be around both sisters anyway…”

Taehyung raised his eyebrows. Jihoon was amazed with the blunt honesty.

“Suit yourself boy, I’ll try for Kristoff then,” the oldest patted the taller boy. Both had come to term with each other, and accept the facts to become friends. They were teammates anyway.

They were still chatting and teasing each other, not really caring for the crowds around them, although sometimes the patted here and there to talk with their friends who was obviously waiting in line to pick some roles too.

Jihoon was wearing a bright pink shirt that day, and he died his hair light brown some days ago, in hope to imitate the role he wanted, Anna. He was definitely attracting some attentions even from those who should be used already to see the most famous cute boy in the college hanging around with them, because Jihoon himself was pretty much sociable.

But some was still fallen victim into his bewitching beauty.

Even if the person already had a mass of people worshipping him as if he was a god himself.

Even when he was just looking at the Wink Fairy from miles away, from where he was standing.

“Hyung… Who is that?” he pointed to a direction for his friend to see.

Seongwoo followed the direction and found whom he meant. “That pink shirt light brown haired boy?”

He nodded, without losing eye contact from the boy who captivated him.

“That’s Park Jihoon. Park Jimin’s little brother. He is a freshman in Acting dept. I guess he’s registering for the plays too,” Seongwoo answered. “Why, Niel-a?”

Seongwoo turned his head and found Daniel was still staring at the boy in question. His eyes did not even blink.

“Niel-a…” Seongwoo waved his hand in front of the younger’s face. “Daniel!”

Just then the superstar realized that he was not alone.

“Hyung… help me to find out… What play he’s joining… and which role…”

“What?”

“I want to play alongside him…”

“You WHAT?!” Seongwoo was genuinely surprised.

“Just help me, hyung… Please…”

 

***********

 

The whole Theatre Hall was in uproar when they found out that Kang Daniel was registering in all-boys musical for the role of Prince Hans of Frozen. He played in co-ed musical last year, and none of his fans understood why he wanted to be part of an all-boys play. They always taught that he was a straight guy, although that did not necessarily meant that the player for the all-boys were specifically gay, or bi, but they thought that if he was seeking romance as per his forte, he would be better playing in the co-ed musical which would be playing the famous Korean folklore, The Tale of Chunhyang.

Long story short, Daniel won the role despite the skepticism around him. He had asked his agency and they gave him green light as he reasoned that he wanted to challenge himself playing against a male. LGBT had become common anyway, and it was college’s project, so his agency gave him his freedom.

The topic that was blown right after, was about whom Daniel’s partner will be.

As you expected, the winner of the role was none other the college’s beloved Jeojang Kid, Park Jihoon.

Of course he already had his own fair share of fame, but to be playing the role of Daniel’s love interest, surely brought his fame into another level. Not only limited in SIA underground, but also it was spreading throughout Daniel’s fan base in the whole nation.

Yet Jihoon did not aware of the significance of his role. He was drowned in happiness because Taehyung won the role of Kristoff, and Guanlin won Olaf respectively, just as they wished. He did not really care about Daniel, because by then, his attention was drawn into the last most important role, Elsa.

The one who got the role was Ha Sungwoon.

Yes. Jimin’s ex-boyfriend.

Jihoon knew about him. He knew about his brother’s past. And he knew that he might be the cause when Sungwoon dumped his brother.

And now they would play the role as sisters. What an irony.

Jihoon was feeling uneasy when he noticed him before during the audition. Sungwoon was a 4th year student in Theatre. His acting was unquestionable. His high-pitched voice was strong and resonant. Combine those with his small figure, he was definitely perfect to be Elsa. And now if he thought about it, actually, he and Sungwoon looked promising to play as sisters.

Jimin was there too when they announced the casts for the play. He should had been happy that his brother got the role he wanted. But he did not really like the fact that Sungwoon was going to be the older sister.

Jihoon could still see some irritation left evident in his brother’s face. It made him wonder if he could get through the musical peacefully.

“Jihoon-a,” Jimin reminded, “If Sungwoon-hyung.. ever bring you to uncomfortable situation.. You have to tell me.”

“O..okay, hyung,” Jihoon saw no way to ignore his brother’s warning.

 

***********

 

Day after day, time passed away. It was finally the time for the musical members to start their practices. Everyone had received their script on the day of the announcement. Taehyung had guided Jihoon and Guanlin to learn what they needed to know regarding the script or anything important for the musical. They had come prepared, did not intend to embarrass themselves. It made them nervous, as well as some other new comers. Everyone was nervous in excitements, even the veteran seniors.

Kim Dongwan, an experienced musical actor, the professor from Theatre who became the head coach for the all-boys musical, noticed the tensions from his students. Therefore, he made the first practice sessions into some relaxing games, in purpose of teamwork building and making each casts knew their teammates better.

All casts and crews were there. Dongwan made them to stand in a big circle, while he placed himself right in the middle.

“All right, boys… Since we were all male here, anyone has any idea for exciting games?”

“Arm wrestling!”

“No! That’s old fashioned! Thigh wrestling is better!”

“Just do the actual wrestling!”

“MMA!”

“Boxing!”

“Okayokayokay…” Dongwan raised his arms to stop the commotion. He continued after the boys around him had calmed down. “As expected.. Men are about strength, eh?” he drew a wide smile. “Even mentioning about MMA and boxing..”

“We have a boxer here, professor.”

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice. And Jihoon could not believe his ears that his favorite hyung next to him was actually the one who shouted that. And when he looked up, actually Taehyung’s hand was raised, but the fingers were pointing down at him.

Okay. There were definitely some moments when a Kim Taehyung would do some unpredictable things to his own beloved ones.

“Who’s there?” Dongwan looked at them. “Oh, the handsome basketball boy. And isn’t that the Jeojang Kid?”

The professor came approaching them and stood in front of Jihoon.

“What is your name? Sorry I haven’t memorized all the boys’ names.”

“Park..Jihoon. My name is Park Jihoon, professor,” the boy politely answered.

Dongwan was scanning him from head to toe. “You’re not even taller than me. And your frame is even smaller. You sure you are a boxer?”

“N..no, professor. It’s just my hobby.. And I am not that good..”

“But he is very strong, professor,” Taehyung ensured.

Jihoon glared at him, but he looked cute doing it, and deep inside he held the desire to kick his lover right in his butts.

“Really?” Dongwan seemed interested. “Let’s prove it.”

The professor grabbed Jihoon by his hand and dragged him to the center. “Anyone wants to challenge this boy?”

One wolf instantly raised his hand high up after seeing the offering of a fresh cute lamb.

“Kang Daniel?” Dongwan pointed at him.

“Yes, professor,” the bulky wolf nodded.

“Okay, come here,” Dongwan waved his fingers. “And bring that table behind you.”

Daniel did as he said, and they were now standing in the middle, on the opposite sides of the table.

“Let’s start with something old-fashioned.” Dongwan took both Jihoon and Daniel’s hand and clasped them, preparing for arm wrestling.

Both boys bent their bodies and positioned themselves comfortably for the best probability of a win.

The professor counted the cue, and the game began.

Actually, Daniel was expecting a chance for a closer skinship, and a close up look to enjoy Jihoon’s beauty. But he was surprised at the sudden strength from the petite hand within his grasped.

Underestimating Park Jihoon was a big mistake. And Kang Daniel should had remembered it from the moment on.

He tried his best to counter, but he was late anyway. In a blink of an eye, he lost the match against the tiny figure in front of him.

“Waitwaitwait…” Daniel tried to maintain his pride. “I wasn’t ready yet. Can we try once more?”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows. Actually, from the grip and Daniel’s effort to counter just now, he already knew the strength of his opponent. He knew he could win again, although it might not be easy. He did notice that Daniel started later than he did.

“Okay..” the younger coolly accepted.

They restarted with Daniel was totally focused on the game.

_He could not be that strong…_

But he proved himself wrong. They started at the same time, but it seems that generous amount of strength was indeed coming out from the small cute creature in front of him. The superstar was giving his best. But in the end, he could not keep his pride. His hand was banged to the table for the second time.

“Wow! Well done, Jihoon-gun,” Dongwan clapped his hands. “Indeed I can see the strength of a boxer in you.”

Jihoon straightened his body, looking all relaxed, while Daniel was looking at him with both eyes glaring widely. The smaller boy did not even look muscular at all. Or he just hid it behind his oversized shirt? But it did not make sense for him.

The game continued and Dongwan was very good in lifting up the mood from his students. After satisfied with some other rounds of arm wrestling from different pairs, he changed the game into thigh wrestling as per the students’ request.

Daniel came forward once again in hope for a revenge match to redeem his honor.

Jihoon tilted his head a little because he heard a thing or two, about the actor having a history in b-boying. He must had strong physic for that. But the cute boy did win over him in arm wrestling just now, Jihoon got nothing to lose. This senior was going to be his partner anyway. Perhaps he was just making themselves familiar with each other. That was what Jihoon thought.

They started with Jihoon became the first one to attack. He put his legs inside, trying to break open Daniel’s defense. As expected, it was hard to spread the bulky legs apart. But still, it was not that hard for a Park Jihoon who had spent most of his life fighting with Park Chamsae. He even noticed that Daniel flinched when he finally split his legs open.

“Sunbaenim, do you have injury on your leg?” Jihoon looked genuinely concerned.

“Yeah, but it was healed long time ago,” Daniel was not really surprised. If his junior was truly a boxing athlete, it would not be hard for him to notice his injury.

“You should not exert yourself, sunbaenim…”

Daniel was taken a bit by the younger boy’s attention. But he still had his curiosity.

“Now let’s switch roles,” Daniel proceeded by attacking Jihoon.

The boxer’s legs were obviously thinner compared to his, but Daniel found it very hard to split it open. He barely opened his legs for about five centimeters distance, but then the thin frame did not budge no more.

“Okay! Kkeut!” Dongwan stopped them. “Park Jihoon wins this match,” he declared.

The whole audience was literally jaw-dropped when Jihoon defeated Daniel mercilessly. They were aware of the fame of notorious hound-Jimin. When Jihoon physically looked totally different from his muscular brother, they would never have imagined any of this. Indeed, the strength gene must have run in the family.

“I never knew Jihoon-hyung is this strong,” Guanlin tapped Taehyung’s shoulder.

“Oh, you should remember it from now on. The only person I know stronger than him is Park Woojin,” Taehyung replied. “I am not even sure of Jungkookie. They never lay any hands on each other.”

“Yeah, I bet Jimin-hyung will beat Jungkook-hyung up if he ever did that,” Guanlin remarked casually, gaining a firm nod from his senior.

After the students were satisfied with another rounds of the game, Dongwan proceeded into some team games to plant the crews’ bonds and teamworks.

The professor made the students took turns counting from one to six, repeatedly, until the last person, and then they should gather with the persons shouting the same number. This way, he was making them grouping with some people who were not standing by their side, otherwise, they would group with their own friends if they were not scattered like that.

By the heaven’s will, Jihoon was in the same team with Daniel. But that was not his concern. He still knew nothing about Daniel’s interest and mild obsession in him. Daniel was a really good actor and he could hide it all. He had to keep his pride anyway. He wanted to ensure some things before jumping into conclusion.

Jihoon’s attention was drawn into one of his other teammates. It was Ha Sungwoon.

Yes, his brother’s ex was teamed with him too.

And Jihoon could not rest his heart at ease since the slightly shorter guy was currently eyeing him thoroughly, from head to toe, and then looking at him straight in his eyes.

And Jihoon could not feel anything pleasant from the way he looked.

_Come on, Jihoon-a... He's going to be your sister... Perhaps he's just observing you... Don't think negatively... Don't jump into conclusions..._

Jihoon tried his best to put those mindsets into his brain. He hid his nervousness along the games that required them to continuously had intimate skinship, such as standing together on a small piece of paper, or climbing on each other backs to create a tower.

His team was doing good considering three of the main casts were actually in the same group. The others wished for their best chemistry later on stage.

They congratulated and cheered each other. And finally Jihoon saw Sungwoon smiling.

Yes, he was smiling, at him.

Dongwan ended their practice that day, and Jihoon was trying to get back with Taehyung and Guanlin when Sungwoon blocked his path.

“Anna...” he started calling him with his role's name. “Can I talk with you for a moment?”

_Ye?? What does he want from me?_

 

***** to be continued *****


	10. The Things About Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin with his past lover, and then, a date with... Kook??

“Anna...” he started calling him with his role's name. “Can I talk with you for a moment?”

_Ye?? What does he want from me?_

“Are you busy? It's okay if you can't. We can talk next time,” Sungwoon added.

“Ah, no, sunbaenim. I'm free. Do you want to go somewhere?” Jihoon responded politely.

“It won't take long. Let's take a walk in the park.”

“Okay.”

Jihoon was about to turn to find Taehyung, but his lover was already walking to him.

“Hyung, you can go first. I'll join you guys later,” he informed.

“Well, okay,” Taehyung replied cooly.

“I'll borrow your friend for a moment,” Sungwoon calmly stated. They were once close acquaintances after all.

“Sure, hyung,” Taehyung remained cool. He did not have direct hard feelings for Sungwoon, actually, aside for the fact that he wondered why he dumped his bestfriend just like that.

And now Sungwoon and Jihoon would play as sisters. They would surely need some time for themselves to build their chemistry.

“Okay then. Let's go, Anna,” Sungwoon lead the way out.

They stepped outside the theatre building and head to the park in front of it. Sungwoon walked slowly, taking his time to think. At this rate, Jihoon was nervous in fear that Sungwoon would scold him. His senior’s expression was stiff and serious. And it looked scary.

Jihoon did not know that Sungwoon was not threatening at all, because what happen next was beyond his expectation.

“You know who I am, right?” Sungwoon started.

“Yes, sunbaenim,” Jihoon gathered his courage not to stutter.

“How is Jimin doing?” Sungwoon faced the ground he’s stepping, not looking at Jihoon at all. It’s as if he was embarrassed. “I bet he still hate me, doesn’t he?”

“Ye??” Jihoon did not know what to say. “About that… I’m not sure.. sunbaenim…”

“Stop with that sunbaenim thing. I don’t really like the sound. It felt so distance. You can call me hyung, or unnie is also fine. We need to adjust ourselves as sisters anyway,” he finally took a peek to the younger boy.

“Y..ye?? Oh yes… Okay… hyung…” Jihoon stammered as he was amazed with Sungwoon’s professionalism.

Sungwoon giggled and let out a fresh smile as he saw how cute Jihoon was when he was flustered just now. The younger boy must be confused with all of his actions till then.

“You know what, Jihoon-a,” only then Sungwoon could face Jihoon in relax. “You are indeed very adorable, and too cute to be true.”

“Ehh??”

“Now I can understand why Jimin kept talking about you. _My Jihoonie is this… My Jihoonie is that…_ That’s what he’s always bragging,” Sungwoon started his tale. “At the moment, I was wondering if I am dating the right boy because he was too busy with you. Even when he was spending time with me, he kept texting someone. I thought he was cheating on me. Even later when I know that it was either you or your mom, I still could not understand him. I thought, _how can I spend my life with someone who is very attached to his family?_ I could not even seem to wins against you. For him, you are more important than me. And I could not accept that situation in my relationship.”

Sungwoon glanced at the ground again, embarrassed with his own childish past.

“He did try to explain to me, that at the moment, you were having problem in school, and he was truly worried about you. He said something like you were threatened to be expelled from school, but I did not really know what it was, because I was so upset, and refused to hear any of his explanation.” Sungwoon halted a moment, thinking seriously if it was proper to say his next words. “I wish I could understand it better. Do.. do you mind to tell me what really happened that moment? But it’s okay if you do not want to. This topic must be sensitive for you.”

“No.. hyung… it’s..” Jihoon scratched his head. “It is embarrassing, but it was a fact anyway.. so…” Jihoon cleared his throat. “To cut the story short, I punched my classmate.. and he stayed unconscious in the hospital.. for two days… and he lost some teeth too…”

Sungwoon gritted his jaw so it would not drop. “Punch?? Like.. only by..fist??”

“Yes.. Only one punch to be precise..” Jihoon gulped. “But… then his head hit the wall behind.. And he literally bled… so… I guess.. I did not control my emotion at all back then…”

“There must be some good reason behind your…punching…” Sungwoon crossed his arms in his chest.

“Well… he was… kinda… forcing his feelings for me… Like following me everywhere… and sending me thousands of love letters… I had rejected him countless time.. but he insisted.. and even purposely hugging me… _tightly_ … without obvious reason.”

“Was it a sexual harassment?” Sungwoon looked serious now, totally immersed.

“Well.. I can’t say that… because… before he went further… I… KO-ed him…”

“But that’s the proper way to stop him!” unknowingly Sungwoon raised his voice. “That’s how things should be done with jerks like him. Sexual harassment is definitely the worst!! I should had known it! No wonder Jimin was so upset and distracted that time. If I were him, I would do the same! GEEZ!! Now I hate myself that I treated him so badly!! Arrghhh!!!”

Sungwoon literally slapped his own face and clawed it. Jihoon was astounded to see such a reaction from a senior he barely talked with.

It was a dark past for the Park family and the super childish and jealousy Sungwoon at the moment did not care to understand it thoroughly.

Jihoon was in the last semester of his 2nd year in junior high in Busan that time. Jimin had already left for Seoul to attend a better high school in the capital. It’s not that Jihoon had become violent that he was out from Jimin’s supervision, but after being pampered by Jimin for years, Jihoon started to take actions by himself. That KO-ed boy was not his only fan in the school. But after the incident, no one dared to invite troubles with the pretty boy. Jihoon was happy about that. But then he was also heartbroken to see his mother’s sad expressions after learning the fact that he had made trouble in school, and that the KO-ed boy’s parents strongly demanded the school to expel Jihoon without knowing what their son had done to earn the powerful blow from Jihoon.

Actually, Jihoon’s mom did not blame him about the incident. She totally understood Jihoon’s reason, and she herself did not want her son to receive such bad treatments from both school and friend. After the problem was resolved by other classmates that witnessed and bravely exposed the truth about the KO-ed boy’s behavior, only then Jihoon was pardoned from his suspension, and lift from the threat to repeat another year, or even to be expelled from the school.

Learning from his problem, Jihoon promised his mom and dad to never again use violence against anyone. Yet his dad encouraged him that it was still important for such a case to have a self-defense. Therefore, he transferred all his energy and violent behavior into boxing. And he set some strict disciplines for himself from the moment onwards.

Back to Sungwoon, the Elsa of SIA was still literally cursing at himself. It seemed that he had matured a lot now that he realized how foolish he was.

“Hyung… It’s okay now.. Everything was in the past anyway…” Jihoon tried to calm him down.

“But I never apologized to Jimin… I even left the school’s basketball team and never talked to him again. Even when he entered SIA just like me, although in different major, well of course he would get the scholarship for Dancing dept, he is such a talented dancer anyway, but I never ever approached him, I was irritated that he never tried to win me back, but of course he would never chase me back, I was the one at fault, and I even said those dreadful words to him, oh gosh he will never forgive me, oh man I was very childish and foolish!! All because of that stupid jealousy!!”

Jihoon gaped and blinked his eyes multiple times trying to understand the ranting that was flowing out from Sungwoon like an express train as if he was chanting a super long spell.

“Hyung…” Jihoon tried to reach out for him, but the senior was still murmuring and walking here and there randomly because he was anxious.

Only then Jihoon realized that his brother, the one and only Jimin, had stood there watching them from a safe distance. He must had come to the crime scene as soon as possible when Taehyung told him that his little brother Jihoon was spending some time alone with his ex-lover Sungwoon. And from the way Jimin looked, Jihoon suspected that he heard at least some part of Sungwoon’s rants.

“Sungwoonie-hyung…”

Ha Sungwoon suddenly froze upon the call from a familiar voice that was definitely not coming from Jihoon. He turned his body to find Jimin was approaching him, and there were only about three steps left.

The older boy gaped, covering his jaw-dropped mouth with both hands, and turned his back again. Definitely he was not yet ready to meet Jimin.

“Sungwoonie-hyung…” Jimin repeated.

Sungwoon cursed silently at the sweet voice he had missed.

Silence was hung in the air, and the shorter older boy was still showing his back to his ex-lover.

“Ehm..” Jihoon cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll leave you two alone…” he tapped his brother’s shoulder and stepped away, joining Taehyung, Woojin, and Jungkook who was waiting from a far.

“Jungkook-hyung,” Woojin nudge him, “Perhaps you should not watch this..”

“It’s okay,” Jungkook said calmly. “I know Ha Sungwoon has a boyfriend already. Even if they set things clear, he will not go back to Jimin-hyung,” he stated with full confidence.

They silently watched from a far as they saw finally Sungwoon turned, facing his ex-boyfriend.

“Jimin-a, I’m sorry…”

Those are the first words that came out from his mouth after he braced himself for some times to clear things calmly. He could not keep running away from it, or it would haunt him forever.

“I know.. I was very childish back then. I was sooo into you that I want all your attention only for me. I was the one who confessed first to you, but then I had given you so much trouble. I was always feeling insecure because you were so famous in our school. You had so many fans despite being a new comer. I was even more afraid when Jungkook came to our life and started to seek some attention from you. And when you were busy with your brother’s problem, I just could not take it anymore,” he paused for a moment. “I heard everything from Jihoon just now. I should have understood your feelings. You must be enraged after hearing what had happened to your brother. Anyone would be. But I was failed to notice it. I even said those terrible words to you, asking you to choose between me and your brother. And when it took you very long yet you did not give me any answer, I was so irritated that I dumped you just right there and then.”

Sungwoon covered his face with both his hands, heaving a long sigh. Jimin stood still.

“I was such a fool…” the older continued. “I know that I don’t deserve this… But I’m sorry… Jimin-a… I’m truly sorry…”

Sungwoon’s sincere words had reached Jimin somehow, because deep inside, Jimin had a wish to settle this unresolved feelings with Sungwoon.

Sungwoon was the main reason he had such a strict no-dating policy for himself. Back then the basketball team was drifting into trouble, because they lost one of their best players. Despite Sungwoon’s petite figure, he was so slick and fast that he could break through their opponents easily. Some of their friends also felt awkward because of the sudden departure of Sungwoon. Their friendship was almost at stake.

And without him realizing, Sungwoon was also the reason of his fear to start another relationship. Not to mention that his most prospective partner-to-be at the moment was the one and only Jeon Jungkook, who was also became the part of the team upon his entrance to high school, hence the Golden Magnae just added the double trouble.

“Can you forgive me, Jimin-a?” Sungwoon asked again as Jimin had not yet given him any respond.

It took him a while to finally say, “Of course, hyung… I’m glad that you finally open up to me…”

Sungwoon blinked his eyes upon hearing Jimin’s answer. “Re..really?”

“Yeah…” Jimin was able to flash a smile. “I was at fault too, because I never really tried to explain it properly to you. I guess we’re both just very childish back then. We were young and naïve…”

“Yeah… that’s true…” Sungwoon flashed a smile too. “So… no more hard feelings?”

Jimin nodded. “Yeah.. No more hard feelings…”

“Then… What about now, Jimin-a? It was all in the past. I have a boyfriend now. He was such a good man, and he was able to guide me… What about you?” Sungwoon daringly asked.

“I… I’m still single, hyung…” Jimin admitted shyly.

“Why? Jeon Jungkook is still around you, isn’t he?”

“Well, I… I…”

“You should find your happiness too, Jimin-a. Don’t make Jungkook wait any longer. Who knows… Don’t you regret it when it’s too late…” Sungwoon reached for Jimin’s hand. “If you do have any interest in him, even if it’s just a little, try to give him a chance, okay?”

“O…okay…” Jimin unknowingly blushed at the thought.

Just then Sungwoon’s phone was ringing. He fished it out from his pocket and smiled sweetly over the caller ID.

“Jisungie-hyung… … … Oo… … … Ah really?? … … … Of course! I’ll be there soon… See you…”

He held his phone and could not stop smiling.

“Your boyfriend?” Jimin asked, somehow, in light feeling.

“Yeah.. I need to go now.. See you again next time…” he started to step away. “Send my best wishes for Jihoon. I am so happy that we’ll be sisters… Bye…”

With those words, Jimin saw Sungwoon happily smiled and run to meet his happiness.

_You should find your happiness too, Jimin-a…_

 

***********

 

It was Saturday. Jimin was crouching in his couch, doing nothing as he was not interested in the television show that was watched by Jungkook. They had no class that day, but Taehyung and Jihoon were in college for the musical practice.

Woojin came out of his room with his full attires to go to the gym. Saturday was (one of) his boxing day(s).

“You’ll go now, sparrow?” Jimin asked lazily.

“Yes, of course,” Woojin replied. “I’ll just leave you both to have the time for yourself. Jungkook-hyung, you might as well ask him out for a date. The weather is good. You can go to nice places.”

Woojin spilt those words non-chalantly, ignoring Jimin who was glaring daggers at him.

“That’s a good idea,” Jungkook smirked, and turned to face Jimin behind him. “Wanna go for a date, hyung?”

Jungkook put up his (one of the) best grin. After all of Jimin’s rejection, he still loved to tease his crush, even if it would earn him some dead-glares or even spanks.

But not as usual, Jimin was not doing any of that.

The oldest boy was stayed still on his couch, eyes looking straight at his, but it was not a threatening glare like usual.

Jimin scratched his chin. And the next thing he said was beyond Jungkook’s wildest expectation.

“Where should we go?”

Those four simple words brought springs into Jungkook’s deserted heart.

He shook his head thinking that he was imagining things. But no. He heard it right. And Jimin was still waiting for his answer.

“You.. agree… to go… with me…??” Jungkook asked slowly. “Just the two of us?”

Jimin nodded. “Yeah.. All of our friends are having their own schedule… And I’m bored to death at home. Do you have any idea where to go?”

Jungkook froze in his position, could not believe that he just heard those words coming out from the love of his life.

Woojin was surprised too. “O..kay… I think I better leave now…” and he left the scene in a flash because he did not want to hear the end yet. Jimin was weird today. And it’s not good.

Jungkook came to his senses quickly after ensuring himself that Jimin was not joking. His crush was straightening his seat, and still waiting for him to answer. And his eyes were still looking straight at him.

“Actually, there is this one place I want to go to…” Jungkook finally said.

And in a flash, out of nowhere, the captain of SIA-Bangtan basketball team and his best warrior, were already standing in front of a theme park.

Yes. A theme park date.

Jungkook, alone with Jimin.

Just the two of them.

“It looks nice, doesn’t it?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes.. It looks nice…” Jimin repeated. “It’s been a long time since I visit a place like this…”

“Me too,” Jungkook said. “My parents stop bringing me here since… what.. when I entered senior high?”

“Mine since I was still in elementary school. Jihoonie suddenly broke down from his panic-attack, and since then we were never interested in visiting such a crowded place like this.”

“Well then… Now is a good time to reminisce those good things from our childhood. Boys never get old to play around anyway…”

Jimin chuckled at Jungkook playful remarks, and then he followed him. He was not sure that he was in his right mind when he finally accepted Jungkook’s invitation to have a date with him. He was intrigued since that heart-to-heart talk with Taehyung. And even Sungwoon who just reconciled with him, was encouraging him too. Perhaps he should really give Jungkook a chance.

As he should give himself a chance too.

Jimin let Jungkook guided him through the games the younger boy chose. Perhaps because he was such a gamer boy, he knew what games were suited for both of them to have such a good quality time.

Jungkook was so happy that Jimin never, even a bit, rejected his care and affection such as grabbing his hand and bought him cotton candy. As the older of the two, Jimin had never let Jungkook spend any penny for him. And now the rich boy was delighted that he could finally bought Jimin some gifts.

They were wearing matching animal cotton hat. Well, perhaps it was not that matching because Jungkook was wearing Pink Bunny and Jimin was wearing Yellow-White Puppy. But at least those were animal, and both were so cute.

Jimin even agreed to take a shot at a photo box. The Chimmy’s expressions were far from gloomy as he was genuinely smiling, enjoying his time with Jungkook.

The Golden Boy was jumping into the cloud nine, he could not contain his happiness. The photo was printed as stickers, and Jimin did not mind him to put the biggest one on the back of the rich boy’s phone case.

Jimin letting him showing off the picture of the two of them alone was a generous gift for Jungkook.

Jimin chuckled and he just realized then that Jungkook was indeed younger than him because he looked so cute drowning in happiness. All this time, Jungkook always acted very mature that Jimin wondered how old he is mentally.

But he did not want to think about it for the moment. Basically, Jimin just let the younger lead all of their activity, and the Cooky was sure that his cute crush looked as if he was sincerely having a good time.

Jungkook was leading them into a certain ride’s ground, and only then he felt Jimin’s hesitation.

“Kook, this one looks scary…” Jimin slowly said as he was devoured by the massive presence of the gigantic roller coaster.

“But this is the best ride this theme park has. We should try this one. Our journey here will not be complete without it,” Jungkook reasoned.

“But…”

“Don’t worry, hyung. I’ll be right next to you. You can rely on me…” Jungkook cheered him up, and grabbed his hand to queue for the ride.

They finally reached their turn to board the ride. Jungkook was full of excitement while Jimin was full of anxiety. The older felt uneasy even after the safety bar was bound tightly on his body. Jungkook could feel his nervousness and gently reached for his hand, interlaced their fingers, and held them firmly. And to his surprise, Jimin was not resisting it at all.

The ride started, and even from the very beginning, Jimin could feel that his heart was beating uncontrollably in craze. Not only his heart beat so loud, Jimin was starting to scream too. He screamed so loud as if he bled his heart out for it.

Their hands were kept intertwined along the ride, and when the ride reached its climax terror, Jimin unknowingly clasped his free hand into Jungkook’s arm too, grabbing it tightly as if his life was depended on it.

Jungkook noticed it. Oh, of course. How could he ignore it when Jimin’s claws were ripping his flesh?

Oh, okay. Not really ripping. Not even a single drop of blood was seen.

But those fingers and nails of Jimin would surely left him some marks for some moments.

And he did not mind of it. In fact, he would brag it proudly as if it was his Medal of Honor. Jimin could scold him as much as he liked, but he would definitely tease him a lot for it.

When the ride finally stopped and Jimin realized what he had done, he quickly retracted both his hands from Jungkook’s arm.

“I don’t want to play this ride ever again!” he suddenly snapped out of embarrassment and quickly left the crime scene, wanting to escape from the grinning Jeon Jungkook as far as he can.

_What the hell are you doing, Park Jimin??!!_

He scolded himself.

_What were you thinking?? You were so brave and independent that you would never rely on others in a tough situation. Not even to your soulmate Taehyung. You should have just hold on the handle or the safety bar. But what was that?? You’re just relying on Jungkook??! What the hell??!!_

Jungkook giggled and smiled in victory as he was sure that Jimin was blushing. Never in his life had he seen Jimin flustered like that.

_It seems like I DO have a chance after all…_

_Park Jimin… Will you finally be mine??_

 

***** to be continued *****


	11. The Wolf and The Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nae maeum soge.. jeojang!"

Jeon Jungkook was such a brat because days after their theme park date, he still teased Jimin about what happened. He even purposely wearing short-sleeves shirt to show off Jimin’s claw marks, even when the bruises were already long gone.

As much as Jimin wanted to shove an apple into Jungkook’s mouth to shut it tightly, he could not hide more embarrassment since Jihoon blatantly said that he clearly remembered about his brother’s fear of roller-coaster and wondered why he even agreed with Jungkook to play the ride.

“Jihoon-a.. You were only nine since the last time we went to a theme park,” Jimin protested.

“I even remember things when I was still in kindergarten and dwelt into my first fist-fight with Woojinie. Why can’t I remember things when I was nine? Especially since that day I broke down from one of my most severe attacks?” Jihoon shrugged his shoulder lightly.

But Jimin turned gloomy to hear Jihoon’s words. “You remember that? Your attack?”

“Yeah,” the younger boy nodded. “I remember every single one of my attacks…”

Jimin sighed, “Jihoon-a… You can’t keep remembering those bad experiences…”

“It’s not that I want to remember it, hyung. I just have a good brain capacity to memorize things. You know that. Even if I want to forget it, it’s just there…”

Woojin non-chalantly interrupted them. “You even remember our first fight? It was in kindergarten? I thought it was in our 1st grade?”

“Nope… It was in our 1st year in kindergarten. That was when I know your name is Park Woojin.”

“Wow… you’re amazing…” the sparrow clapped his hand.

The Pink Sausages were then drowned in reminiscent of their childhood. But then Jimin realized something eerie.

_Jihoonie… He remember things from his kindergarten years? We… We adopted him when he was almost three. Not too long before he entered kindergarten._

_He… he can’t be… He was still too small to remember things… right?_

“The chicken is coming…!!” Jimin’s thoughts were disrupted by Taehyung’s alarming shout from the front door.

The most handsome man in SIA was coming home from his part-time job, and he brought their dinner.

“Woah… hyung… you bring a lot of chicken…” Jungkook who stood nearest to front door helped Taehyung with his giant paper-bags.

“My boss gave me some extra. There will be enough for five of us, even with the Pink Sausages double their share…” he sent a wink to his secret lover who posed a super cute pouty cheeks which was testing Taehyung’s patience not to eat those plump cheeks all at once.

“This rich boy is freeloading on us again?” Jimin was back in his sarcastic mode with Jungkook.

The said rich boy clicked his tongue, “You don’t know where Taehyungie-hyung got the money to buy these…”

Jimin put his hands on his waist, ready to bite Jungkook, but Taehyung preceded him. “Eyy,, Kook... Stop teasing Jimin. Be thankful that he’s not kicking you out of this house yet. You know he’s so sensitive because of _her period_ …”

Jimin could not believe his ears. “Tae… Not you too…”

Taehyung lightly winked to his bestfriend too, “You better start to eat now before those monsters finish all the chickens.”

True to the words, the youngest members of the household were already claiming a box of chicken for themselves, and their mouths were already munching.

Park Jimin literally face-palmed himself.

 

***********

 

The Frozen team was having practice in Acting department practice room. They had done with the warming up sessions, and they were starting to get into the First Act of the play. It was the earliest stage of the story where Elsa and Anna were having good time in their childhood. Usually they would need child actor to play children characters, but since this was a special play for SIA Summer Festival, Sungwoon and Jihoon would play the children character themselves.

“Jihoon-goon, you are supposed to be a five-years-old girl, try to act more cutely and innocently just like a child,” Professor Kim Dongwan was giving guidance because Jihoon looked a bit awkward. “You are famous for your aegyo, right? Come on, try to act one.”

“Ye??” Jihoon was startled. “Aegyo?”

“Uh huh…” Dongwan nodded.

Jihoon was scratching his sideburn, a sign when he was embarrassed or slightly panicked. Actually, he was not a type of boy who naturally did aegyo despite his cute look. If you asked him, he did wonder why he performed an aegyo for his entrance ceremony. If it was not for his stupid bet with Taehyung and Jungkook –he lost a game from them-, he would never winked and _jeojang_ -ed thousands of people who attended the ceremony, which made Taehyung regretted his own request to his favorite dongsaeng to do his favorite cute acts, because yeah, the younger had become a fresh prey for all the wolves in SIA since then.

“Come on, Anna, don’t be shy,” Professor Eric from Acting dept, part of trainer team for Frozen, encouraged the boy, “You will perform on a stage, you have to be confident.”

The forty-years-old professor then gave an example with his infamous _‘booing-booing’_ aegyo which literally made the students gaped in horror to see such a manly bearded man did such a ridiculous aegyo, with ridiculous fists beside his cheeks, and also ridiculous low-deep toned hoarse voice to accompany the act.

“See, Anna? Even if you are embarrassed, you have to do it anyway,” Eric commented proudly, unaware that his friends beside him were face-palming themselves.

“That’s a bad example for aegyo, but he is right, Jihoon-ssi,” Dongwan admitted. “Come on, try some aegyo. That jeojang of yours.. let me see that…”

Jihoon was scratching his side burn again, but then the students around him started to chant encouragement for him to do his aegyo. He took a glance into Taehyung, and his lover was cheering on him too.

_‘That jeojang will be the death of you, Jihoon-a… Forever in SIA, you will be remembered as the jeojang kid…’_

He remembered Jungkook’s remark that day. And it’s true. He would never hear the end of it, no matter what he did. So, he finally tossed aside all his pride and replayed that famous act of him.

“Sonsaengnim-deul, nae maeum soge, jeojang…” he did not forget his cute gesture and even added the double winks at the end, and the whole practice room literally turned into a craze. If the professors weren’t there with them, no one would not be able to ensure Jihoon’s safety.

“Aigooo… this kid is really cute..” now it’s Lee Minwoo’s turned to show his amazement for the boy. He was a professor from Dancing who would choreograph the whole dance sequences in the play. “Jihoon-ssi… Can you make baby sound?”

Jihoon widen his eyes in disbelief that the professor was asking him to do another cute act.

“Minwoo-ya… Stop it… Don’t you see his face is turning red?” the last professor who kept silent until then, could not help himself to stop his childish friends.

“I want to hear it too..” Eric disrupted. And Shin Hyesung, that last professor from Music dept who would be the vocal trainer for the play, could only rolled his eyes and slapped his face because he could not believe that his friends was pulling a prank on the cute boy who had stood too long in the spotlight.

“Just do it and they’ll be done with it, Park Jihoon-ssi..” Hyesung admitted defeat.

Seeing that the professor who was famous for his strict discipline was unable to stop the other cuteness-maniac professors, Jihoon gave in and did as he was asked.

He did the first cute thing that came to his mind. He curled his fingers, raised his tone to imitate those of little kids, and finally, “Kkuu kkuu kkaa kkaa…”

There was a moment of silence because all the students there, being all male, could not believe that the cute boy actually did something that was way beyond being cute and adorable. They were dumbstruck by the overload cuteness, but when they finally came to their senses, they were asking Jihoon to repeat what he did.

The spotlighted boy could not take it anymore and ran to hide behind Taehyung and Guanlin’s tall figures although they were sitting on a bench. His hands were clasped into tight fists due to embarrassment. Usually he had Woojin around to release his frustration by dwelling himself into a fight with his twin-like bestfriend. But because the sparrow was nowhere to be found in the room, of course, Taehyung sacrificed himself to be Jihoon’s punching bag. He raised his hands in front of his body, and the cute boy started punching the open palms as if he was in his boxing training.

The professors were still in amusement to see the wonder of the famous cute boy. But they knew when enough was enough, and they proceed to continue the practice. Dongwan did remind both Jihoon and Sungwoon once again to act cutely for the first act, since they had to differentiate themselves when later they would play the grown-up version of their characters.

Jihoon was busy digging himself into the ground and he never noticed that all this time, a pair of eyes was stuck on him. Well he was the spotlight for some moment ago, and everyone literally had their eyes on him. But this certain person, never could take his eyes off of the said Princess Anna.

His heart was stop beating when Jihoon showed his first aegyo, the _jeojang_ one. And when later the cute boy mercilessly attacked with the _kkukkukkakka_ , his heart was literally threatening to stop working at all.

Kang Daniel was always weak for everything that was cute, even when the cute thing sometimes did not make any sense for other people. But he always managed to keep himself stay composed, not showing his weakness to cuteness, although most of the time, he was dying inside. Yet this time, he was having a very hard time to sit still on his place. If the professors were not there, probably the wolf skinned-samoyed hearted super star would have launched an attack toward Park Jihoon. All he could do was laughing crazily like a lunatic while his eyes were stuck on his newly found crush.

_I really need to know more about him. We’ll have much time since Hans and Anna are especially close since the beginning of the story. I’ll use it well…_

_Park Jihoon… You are too cute to be true…_

_Totally my type…_

 

***********

 

Daniel’s wish to come closer to Jihoon would finally came through after another practice sessions. They had done the practices for the First Act, about the childhood of the princesses, and now they would proceed unto the next Act, where Anna met Hans and fell in love with him.

Daniel was impatient to finally reach this stage. All along the practices for the First Act, he was literally enchanted by Jihoon. He was not a fool who fell in love with one’s beauty only. No. Although Jihoon’s beauty was truly the first thing that caught his attention back then, combine it with the overload innate cuteness the boy had –although this cute boy never show it off purposely, he’s just unaware that he was born with cuteness-, Daniel could see the inner beauty that was also a part of his adorable junior.

The first thing that caught Daniel’s attention was that Jihoon was never disheartened when he was criticized. He might look puzzled at first, of course, it was the first thing that normally showed when you were being judged negatively, but it never lowered his spirit. He got up right away and he did fix his mistake to show a better performance.

Two, Ha Sungwoon who was known for his perfectionism on stage, always seemed amused whenever Jihoon was around, even when the junior was making a silly mistake. It’s as if Jihoon had his own way never to make Sungwoon angry at him. Needless to say, not many people knew their behind-the-scene story, but Sungwoon was a professional, and he wanted his stage to be perfect. Yet he could see the genuine effort from the younger boy to act better, and every time this Anna came to him to seek advice, he gladly helped him.

Three, he noticed that Jihoon was attentive to his surroundings. He especially cared a lot to those who played Olaf and Kristoff, like fetching them waters and towels during the physical training. Hell yeah, Daniel knew it well that those two were members of Bangtan, so it was obvious. He even heard about the rumor that Jihoon and that Olaf –he could not remember his name properly yet, because it’s foreign, and during practices they did use their character’s name instead of real names-, was actually dating. But then he thought, if they were truly dating, Jihoon seemed to be too carefree to be too close with other guys, i.e. that Kristoff for particular, and also Elsa and the other cast mates. Including him.

Yes, he had experienced Jihoon’s affection first hand, and he was joyful for that, even when Jihoon literally did it to the others too.

Daniel was lucky that during warm-up sessions for stretching, Dongwan often made him paired-up with Jihoon, with the logic that they’re going to have lots of interaction anyway.

“Sunbaenim, your leg seems to be in pain still. You sure your injury is healed?” Jihoon asked him one day.

“Yeah. It’s nothing. I’m fine,” Daniel answered quickly, amazed that Jihoon actually noticed when he winced a little just then.

He dropped his body onto the floor, stretching his leg and gently massaging his own knee.

“Mmmm.. Do you want me to do it for you?”

“Do what?”

“Massaging,” Jihoon made a squeezing gesture with his hands, and he did not realize how cute he looked that Daniel was literally pinching his own thigh to stop himself pouncing the adorable doll in front of him.

“I’m pretty good at massaging because I often do it for my brother and his friends,” Jihoon added, performing another air-squeezing, with a bright proud smile on his face.

Daniel was dying inside.

“It..it’s nothing...really...”

_Damn you, Park Jihoon.. Don’t you ever touch me because you don’t know what I’m capable of doing to you..._

“You sure?” The cute boy was unbelievably persistent.

“Yeah.. I’m good...” Daniel was truly busy fighting with his inner self who wished for Jihoon to touch him.

“You want to have some drink? I’ll get it for you...”

“No.. I’ll get it myself..”

_Stop it, Park Jihoon, once again you breach into my walls... There will be no way out for you..._

“Come one, sunbaenim, water or lemon juice?”

“W..water.. Just get me water...”

“Okay...” Jihoon smiled sweetly and left to get some water from the cooler box.

That’s it.

When Jihoon came back to him with two bottles of water, and offered him the one in his right hand, Daniel reached out to him. But he did not touch only the bottle. The older boy purposely grabbed onto Jihoon’s hand too, and yanked him down, causing the small figure to lose his balance from the sudden force, and without any choice, dropped his body on top of the bulky wolf.

Jihoon’s hands instinctively hold onto Daniel’s fine torso to prevent him from dropping further, but their faces, it was only centimeters apart.

Daniel could clearly see the dilated pupils of the big round eyes in front of him. Jihoon was shocked.

“Sss..ssorry.. sunbaenim... I...I do not mean to...” Jihoon tried to rise and stand quickly, but Daniel held him down.

“No.. It’s okay... You know you shouldn’t rise so soon after you suddenly fall. Your body will be shocked twice, and it’s not good for your heart and blood circulation,” Daniel gently advised.

Jihoon blinked his eyes in bewilderment.

“Jihoon-a, you okay?” Sungwoon came closer to them because he saw their awkward position.

Daniel pushed Jihoon gently to roll and sit by his side before answering Sungwoon, “Sorry, it’s my fault. He was offering me a bottle of water but I mistakenly grabbed his hand and pulled him down. I guess he’s just too light.”

Sungwoon listened to Daniel’s explanation, but he still wanted to check on Jihoon. “You okay?”

“Yeah, hyung... I’m fine...” the younger boy answered weakly.

Sungwoon offered his hand, “Come on, I want to practice with you one more time before we move to the Second Act.”

“Okay...” Jihoon grabbed Sungwoon’s hand and stood up.

“See you later, Daniel,” Sungwoon bid them farewell, which the superstar replied with a polite nod.

Once he was alone, the slick wolf wickedly grinned in satisfaction.

 

***********

 

“What was that with Kang Daniel?” Taehyung asked Jihoon when they were done with the practice. They were on their way to get some dinner before gone home, and Guanlin would tag along for the meal.

Jihoon closed his eyes as he knew that this question might come sooner or later.

“I tripped and fell on him,” Jihoon answered shortly straight to the point. He could not believe that Taehyung was interrogating him when Guanlin was watching closely.

“Ahh...” Taehyung replied vaguely, but then he was quiet, with no more reaction.

Jihoon heaved a long sigh and halted his steps. “Really, hyung.. It was nothing...”

Taehyung halted his step too. He was thinking for a moment before he turned around and faced his lover.

Apparently, the older boy had been battling with himself, because his consciousness reminded him that Anna and Hans were supposed to be very close indeed. But his egoism denied that his Jihoon was not supposed to be too close with another guy. He couldn’t believe himself that he was such a jealousy, and he actually embarrassed with the fact. If he knew it would become this way, than perhaps it would had been better if he could win the role of Hans, because compared to Kristoff who eventually became Anna’s couple in the end of the story, Hans did have more intimate interactions with Anna.

“Look, Jihoon-a, I’m sorry. I know it’s for the sake of the play performance, but...somehow... I don’t like this Daniel guy... The way he looked at you... Hmmmfff...” Taehyung tried his best to suppress his agitation.

“Spit it out, hyung... I’m not in the mood for riddles...” Jihoon was a bit tired that day he didn’t want to worsen his night by playing fortune-telling with his boyfriend.

“I think he likes you..”

“Just like everyone else like me, including the professors. It is weird to say it with my own mouth, but they all like me because of my cute act..”

“No. It’s more than that,” Taehyung denied. “I am your boyfriend, Jihoon-a, and I know it well... when someone is threatening...my position...”

“Even if he likes me that way, I would still like only you. You are the one and only in my heart, okay, hyung?”

Taehyung did not reply with any words as he could see that his lover was as upset as he was. Okay, maybe he was too much. It’s just that Jihoon was very attractive, and the fact that he could not claim him openly always made him feel insecure.

Guanlin could not stand the awkward atmosphere and lightly tapped Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I do not mean to interfere, hyung,” he said carefully, “but I think Taehyungie-hyung is right.”

Jihoon turned his attention to his classmate.

“You know I’ve told you that I can generally read people from their face and behavior, right?” He explained. “Kang Daniel might be a good actor and decent person, but... I do not feel safe... with you around him...”

Guanlin had never sounded more serious than this.

“He is dangerous...”

 

***** to be continued *****


	12. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel cannot control himself... and neither does Taehyung...

Jihoon could not understand it at all in the beginning, about why Taehyung made such a big fuss over his interaction with Daniel. If his boyfriend was able to have a truce with Guanlin who was indisputably being around him most of the time, because they were classmates, so why couldn’t he take it easy on Daniel whom he met only in the rehearsals?

But yeah, Jihoon started to notice. Guanlin was a well-mannered boy who never pushed himself or initiated a skinship without Jihoon’s consent. While, Daniel, Jihoon started to feel it weird that his senior was actually touchy.

Very touchy.

Now that they were practicing for Hans-Anna intimate sequences, Jihoon could not hide his surprise when Daniel instantly grabbed his hand and dragged him along the stage. It was as if he had turned himself completely to be Hans, who was very skillful in flirting and easily made Anna fell in love with him, Daniel gave him all to seduce Jihoon beyond his limits.

Jihoon knew it for sure that he had to act along with Daniel to create promising romantic scene. But as much as he had a sociable personality, he was not really comfortable to have too much skinship with those who were still not-close-enough with him, without his consent. To Jihoon, he actually met Daniel only during practices. He was unfamiliar with the superstar outside the musical-related things, and the fact that some media had started to tail him because he played as Daniel’s love interest already made him felt uneasy.

In essences that he wanted to have a career on show biz, Jihoon could not find comfort yet being in the spotlight. Especially when his partner was a superstar like Kang Daniel, and that the person was actually very touchy and clingy.

And Daniel literally never left him alone.

Once they meet on the rehearsals, Prince Hans instantly come springing into Anna, and clung his arm around the shorter boy. In some other occasions, the superstar would eventually clutch his arm around his waist too. And the older boy literally pressed their bodies tightly.

Jihoon was reminded to his bad experiences dealing with those boys in his past who had inappropriate intentions in closing him in.

_Daniel-sunbaenim can’t be that kind of person. He is my partner so naturally he will come closer to me. He is a professional, you should cooperate with him, Park Jihoon…_

He had warned himself countless times.

But still, all those touches from Daniel, Jihoon felt weird about it. He even doubted himself when he thought that he saw lust in Daniel’s eyes.

Yes. Lust and improper desires, just like of those in the eyes of his harasser in his past.

Now when he thought of it, the very first moment when he tripped and fell on Daniel that day, he did feel like Daniel was purposely pulling him down.

_He would not use that much force just to grab a bottle of water…_

_No way... He..._

Jihoon realized it too late, and it sent shivers down his spine.

_Kang Daniel is indeed dangerous…_

_I should have listened to Taetae-hyung and Guanlinie…_

Yet he could not have the chance to escape from Daniel anymore because they were stuck to be Hans and Anna until the Summer Festival ended. And it was still months to go.

Yet the professors did not make the situation better.

“Jihoon-gun, don’t be so shy with Daniel,” Minwoo lectured. “I can see you feel really awkward with him. This dance should be light and playful, yet you have to give the vibe of romanticism. I thought you are a good dancer, but why are you so stiff?”

“Sorry, professor…” Jihoon quickly apologized.

“If you cannot dance comfortably, you won’t be able to sing properly,” Minwoo added.

“Yes, professor...” Jihoon wanted to release himself from Daniel’s arms that were circling his waist, but the older boy held him still.

“Anna.. You don’t seem to like me…” Daniel remarked.

“No… it’s just…”

“Jihoon-gun, how about this,” Minwoo interrupted. “Do you have a lover?”

“Ye?”

“A boyfriend, or girlfriend?”

Will full conscience Jihoon quickly shook his head although he knew he would have to deal with Taehyung sometime later, but the whole Frozen crew were actually paying attention to him, and the words about him having a lover, he would never let it slip into his brother’s ears.

“No? Okay. Someone you like?” Minwoo asked again.

“Errr… that’s… I…”

“That’s it, there must be someone you like,” Minwoo did not wait for him to finish his sentence. “You’re a grown boy, I would never believe if you’ve never liked someone before.”

The professor moved closer to fix Daniel and Jihoon’s dancing position. “Now you are Anna, and this is Prince Hans whom she likes. Try to think of Daniel as someone you like. He is your crush.. You are falling in love with him… But Anna is a tough girl, she’s not playing shy. She was delighted that she finally meets someone outside the palace, and she clearly marks him as ‘The One’. You should be all cheerful and happy.”

Jihoon gulped hardly but he tried his best to follow the instructions.

“Let me give you an example,” Minwoo decided. “Wannie, come here. Help me…”

The head coach of the play who was sitting on the bench instantly rose from his seat and came to help his friend.

“Why don’t you call for Eric?” Dongwan playfully remarked and pointed at the other professors on the bench. “Yours and his compositions are better to resemble Jihoon’s and Daniel’s. Our heights are pretty much alike.”

“And let Hyesungie beat me to death? No thanks!” Minwoo grabbed Dongwan’s hands to put them around his waist. “I do prefer to demonstrate it with Junjin, but at the moment he was surely directing the co-ed musical with Andy. So brace yourself.”

He turned to his students, looking all composed although he was just having an unimportant chat with his long-life comrade. “Now Jihoon-gun, do it like this.”

Minwoo was back to facing Dongwan, eyes straight to the other’s, and he enchanted himself with a spell. “I am Anna, he is Hans. I like him. I’m in love with him,” he aimed his next words directly to Dongwan, “I’m in love with you…”

Right afterwards, Minwoo started dancing with Dongwan, and compared to their student’s dance just before, the experts’ dance was indeed in a totally different level. Everyone could see it clearly that Minwoo was falling in love with Dongwan although he preserved his dignity as a princess. Dongwan too, was properly acting as a prince. Needless to say, they were professionals.

Jihoon learned the lesson well, and he built up the confidence within himself. Only this time, before he continued with Daniel, he stole a glance at Taehyung who, as if he knew what was on Jihoon’s mind, gave him a sweet smile for encouragement.

Jihoon turned to Daniel who was watching him closely, but he did not let himself entrapped in his opponent’s seductive eyes.

_I am Park Jihoon. You are not Kang Daniel. You are Kim Taehyung..._

Jihoon enchanted the spell silently in his heart, then he uttered the next words in low whisper, but enough for Daniel to hear, “I’m in love with you. And you are my lover. I’ll give myself to you…”

The newbie fooled himself to look at Daniel as if he was looking at Taehyung.

And finally he could feel at peace because he truly imagined that he was dancing with Taehyung. There was no more Daniel in his eyes.

The superstar heard only the ‘in love’ part and he just simply thought that Jihoon was following the professor’s advice, hence finally they could perform better.

“Just fall for me, Jihoon-ssi… for real…” Daniel whispered seductively. “I can be a good lover for you. You will literally be my princess...”

Jihoon smiled sweetly because he was hypnotizing himself that the words were coming out from the love of his life. But Daniel never knew about that.

They were demanded to be immersed in their characters. Daniel was a professional too, and he had understood it well about Hans’ character who put lots of interest in Anna.

However, he actually did not need to pretend to like Anna, because the Daniel in him was already captivated by Jihoon.

The pretty boy was looking straight at him, with the eyes full of love and infatuation. Daniel got the butterflies swirling in his stomach as he was mesmerized by the whirling pool of sensation from the beauty’s gentle gaze.

Daniel always knew it when Jihoon flinched a bit every time he imposed a closer skinship. Yet, at the moment, he daringly tried to pull Jihoon closer, and he was surprised that his junior did not resist even a single bit, like he would usually did. His heart inflated in arrogance that he falsely took the cue as the signal that Jihoon already accepted him.

They stopped moving at some point, and Daniel was supposed to sing his part.

But he was not singing.

There was a moment of silence, for Daniel to enjoy the beauty of the beady eyes in front of him.

Before Jihoon had any chance to get confused because he was not singing his part any time soon, Daniel reached for his nape, with the other hand was still on the princess’ waist, and in a blink of an eye, the superstar landed his kiss upon the beauty.

Right on the lips.

Yes, you read it right. Daniel was daringly stealing a kiss from Jihoon.

And it was not a short one.

He purposely kissed Jihoon for as long as he could, because he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. He made a quick bet, that if Jihoon did not resist him, then he would ensure himself to claim Jihoon as his princess any time soon.

He knew it for sure, that he was totally infatuated with the younger boy.

But Daniel’s dream was just a dream.

Jihoon was utterly shocked with Daniel’s action. He could not believe it for some moment that someone’s lips other than Taehyung’s were claiming his. The kiss was not even mentioned in the script.

When he finally gained his senses back, Jihoon pushed Daniel as hard as he could.

“Sunbaenim!!!”

But the said sunbaenim was grinning widely.

Jihoon was still in disorientation that he covered his lips with both his hands.

“Yaa.. Kang Daniel...” Dongwan put his hands on his waist. “Why did you kiss him? It’s not in the script...” the professor sounded criticizing, but his tone was far from scolding.

“Sorry, professor. I’m just kinda... drifted with the feeling? It’s just feel right to do it..” Daniel casually smirked.

“Ya..you naughty boy...” Dongwan really did not look mad at all. “There’s no kissing scene in this play. If you want to kiss somebody, go back to your drama or move to the co-ed play...”

“Hahaha.. Sorry, Professor. Forgive me, I will not do it again,” the superstar playfully remarked, and the professors let it slip just like that.

Actually, in the world of acting and performance, intimate scenes up to kissing, was considered normal. Those who dared to play an act, must had known all the consequences.

But some people were not ready for that, yet.

Lucky enough for Jihoon, Hyesung could see it that the newbie actor was still in shock from the impromptu act from his partner, that the professor called it for the time to end the day. The practice was a bit over the scheduled time anyway.

Jihoon lost his soul and he almost dropped down on the floor if Guanlin did not come to save and dragged him away.

The foreigner boy realized that the situation would be awry between Jihoon and Taehyung. But leaving his favorite hyung with Kang Daniel was absolutely a bad idea. He had better made Taehyung brought Jihoon home as soon as possible before the wolf came again to make the situation worsened.

The bad wolf indeed was trying to reach for Jihoon, but by heaven’s will, he was summoned by the professors.

Jihoon packed his things aimlessly, not having the bravery to face his boyfriend.

Taehyung packed his things too, and with a short _‘let’s go home’_ voiced from his mouth, Jihoon’s heart sank deep into the seven seas.

End of practice time should have been their chance to have a short date, especially when they knew that today they could spend more time alone, since Jimin was exchanging schedule at his part-time job with Namjoon, and Woojin had texted that he was kidnapped by his spoiled younger cousin, Lee Daehwi.

They even planned to have a short walk along Han River.

But all his imaginations were evaporating into thin air.

Taehyung was quiet along their journey home. He was not looking at him, nor even peeping to see if he was okay.

But at the very least, Jihoon was thankful that they did not need to start their lover’s quarrel drama in public.

Once they were safe behind their apartment door, Jihoon instantly begged for Taehyung’s forgiveness.

“Hyung... I’m sorry...”

Taehyung didn’t answer and keep walking in silence.

“Hyung... Please... Forgive me...” Jihoon grabbed his hand, but the older shook him off.

“Hyung...”

Taehyung reached for his bedroom door but Jihoon persistently held him back. He even slided in between Taehyung and the door, preventing the older to enter and eventually left him out. The younger looked into his lover’s face, and he was sure that Taehyung was definitely mad at him.

“Taehyungie-hyung, please..” The boy was desperate. “You can be mad at me. Shout at me! Scold me! Hit me! But please do not ignore me like this!”

Tears were already flowing down the younger’s face.

“Please... Say something...”

Yet Taehyung was as flat as cold stone. Only one word escaped his lips.

“Move!”

Jihoon felt his composure was starting to fall into pieces. Taehyung did not even care to shove him aside. How would they solve their problems this way?

“Hyung.. please… I’m sorry…”

Taehyung clenched his fists tightly. Actually a little part of him was warning him that he need to keep silent for a moment to control his emotions, but finally he could not take it anymore.

He banged the shorter boy into the door, trapping him in.

“Why didn’t you stop him?” He asked coldly.  “Why, Jihoon-a??” his tone was low and heavy, intimidating the boy.

“You even let him kissed you. Why didn’t you stop him?!”

“I..I..was shocked...”

“Even when you’re shocked, why did it take you long enough before you finally break the kiss?!”

“I… I…”

“Why?! Why can’t you answer me properly?!” Taehyung demanded.

Jihoon was startled a bit because Taehyung started to raise his voice.

“Do you enjoy that kiss so much that you can’t even describe it?!” Taehyung started to accuse irrationally.

Jihoon was blinking his eyes rapidly, thinking quickly about what he should say to clear the misunderstanding.

“I’ve been warning you about him! He is dangerous and you should be careful around him! But what have you done?!!” Taehyung was viciously pressing his finger onto the younger’s chest

“I… I didn’t expect him to do that to me…”

“You should’ve known!!” Taehyung shouted, “I’ve warned you!!”

Jihoon trembled. His sweet lover was not supposed to be this scary. But Taehyung did not stop there.

“I know he’s such a famous actor. He’s young, he’s handsome, his body is perfectly toned, and he has a long line of fans waiting to get laid by him. Don’t tell me you’re one of them!! Don’t tell me that when you get the chance just now, you just let him be?!!”

“H..hyung...no... I...” Jihoon was baffled that Taehyung actually accused him with those ridiculous things.

“Why do you always say NO when someone asks you if you have a lover?! Why do you never admit it that you ARE seeing someone?!”

Jihoon gulped hardly.

“Why do you never acknowledge ME in front of others?! Am I that embarrassing to you?! Do you truly wish that NO ONE ever KNOWS that WE ARE DATING?! Do you fear Jimin that much?!?!”

For a moment there, Taehyung did not filter his thought at all and he let it all flow just like that.

He wouldn’t realize it any time sooner that he’d regret everything he’d just said.

“Hh..hyung...” Jihoon sobbed. “I’m sorry...”

“How many times had you said sorry to me already?!! Yet every time...” he sighed.

Jihoon tried to hold his hand but the older jerked him off.

“Every time! You always repeat it again and again!! If you just say YES this noon, declaring to them that you have a boyfriend, perhaps that Kang Daniel would’ve never kissed you!!”

“But I...”

“And even if he’s so stubborn that he kissed you out of the script, why didn’t you fight him?! You could have punched him! Beat him, or kick him! I know you could have done that!”

“But there were the professors...”

“You cared about the professors but you didn’t care about me?!!”

“Hyung,,, it’s not what you think… it’s…” Jihoon had not finished his words yet but Taehyung kept pushing through with a loud roar.

“WHAT AM I TO YOU, PARK JIHOON?!!!”

Jihoon was utterly way beyond shocked from Taehyung’s train of distress that he literally could not respond anything more.

Only tears were flowing down his face.

And it did not soften Taehyung’s outrage.

“Do you think you can melt me down with your tears?!” Taehyung hissed. “You cannot fool me. I cannot let you keep hurting my feelings like this…”

The younger dropped down on the floor, kneeling. He was crying heavily. But Taehyung was so heartless he shove the boy out of his way, opened the door to his bedroom, and when he entered, he slammed the door behind him.

Then he locked it right away.

Jihoon was alarmed by the locking sound, and he literally spend the next hour begging Taehyung to either open the door or let him explained himself.

Yet all his efforts were wasted because Taehyung did not respond him in anyway.

Jihoon never left the door space, and he crouched still in the corner, crying his heart out, trying to find a way for Taehyung to forgive him.

He did not know how many times had passed. Jimin could be home anytime soon. Seeing him in such a mess would actually draw a question from his older brother. But he did not care anymore.

He had come to conclusion that all his mistakes were originated from his fear in exposing his relationship to his brother. When Jimin came home, he would just reveal everything to him.

Yet by a sheer chance, it was Woojin who came home first.

The sparrow almost jumped out from his skin when he entered their home but he was greeted with such a pathetic sight from his bestfriend that was crouching in the floor in front of the elders’ bedroom door.

Judging from his clothing and scattered bag, Woojin knew that Jihoon had not properly made himself at home yet after he came back from the rehearsal.

Taehyung would never let Jihoon left in such condition, therefore the sparrow knew that there must be problem between them.

On top of that, Jihoon’s clothe was a total mess. From the look on his hoody, the tips of the long sleeves were wrinkled and damp. A side of Jihoon’s face which was visible, was swelled too. Woojin could see some traces of tears that had been brushed away abruptly. It must be a result from excessive crying.

But all of it was not the things that caused Woojin to grit his teeth.

Jihoon was shivering. His bestfriend, whom he had known for almost all along his lifetime, was trembling. His body was shaking, violently.

But no noise was heard because of the thick clothing the boy wore.

“Jihoon-a...” Woojin reached for him, kneeling beside his twin. Jihoon’s breathing was totally messed up.

When he flipped the lighter boy over, Woojin clearly saw that Jihoon’s swollen eyes were widened rigorously, and his pupils were extremely dilated.

His bestfriend had been not just crying.

Woojin was engulfed in fear.

“Jihoon-a... JIHOONAAAAA!!!”

 

***** to be continued *****


	13. Reminiscent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung was drowned in his thought...

“JIHOONAAAA!!!”

Woojin’s distress call awakened Taehyung’s sanity. All this evening, he was crouching in his bed, staring blankly into his blanket, could not think of anything else but how mad he was because someone else was stealing a kiss from his Jihoon, but his Jihoon did not do anything about it. He did not realize that he’d just become a selfish bastard, until Woojin’s wailing finally popped his egoism bubble he casted around himself.

Taehyung abruptly rose from his bed and got out of his room only to see Woojin was hurriedly trying to straighten Jihoon’s body that was curled into strange shape on the floor.

“TAEHYUNG-HYUNG WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!!!”

Woojin could not hide his madness. Jihoon’s face was way redder than a hot chili pepper, and his palms were nearly bleeding from too strong fisting. Jihoon must have been under attack for quite some time. Even the strong Park Woojin was struggling hardly to hug the smaller boy to reduce his violent shaking.

Taehyung’s heart was broken into thousands of pieces.

The realization hit him strongly just then, about how harsh he had been to Jihoon, and how those unfiltered words that he actually did not mean to mention must had been breaking his lover down.

“Jihoonaa…” Taehyung abruptly knelt in front of the boy. “Jihoona… I’m sorry…” he reached for Jihoon’s hands, but the shaking boy had passed beyond his consciousness to recognize anyone around him.

“Jihoonaa… it’s me… Woojinie…” Woojin did not stop his effort to hug Jihoon tightly to suppress the trembles. “You are safe now… You are not alone… I’m here with you…” the sparrow tried his best to deliver the encouraging words through Jihoon’s ear.

They noticed that Jihoon’s breathing was in chaos although the boy opened his mouth widely.

“Breathe with me, Jihoona…” Woojin whispered. “Breathe in… breathe out… In… out… in… out…”

Woojin repeat it on and on, but his effort to help was not showing instant result.

“Taetae-hyung, what are you doing there?! Go grab some medicine in our room!!” the young sparrow scolded.

Taehyung was still in shock to see Jihoon in such a critical state. His senses were not working back properly yet, but Woojin’s scolding was helping.

He ran to the younger boys’ room and opened the bottom drawer beside Jihoon’s bed. His lover always hated to drink any medicine, so he always hid the sedatives far from his sight, with no wish to ever eat those. But in his current emergency condition, they had no choice.

When Taehyung returned to the living room, Jihoon was still trembling, but his breathing was starting back to sound normal. The oldest quickly fetch a glass of water from the kitchen and went back to kneel in front of the youngsters. He tried to push in the medicine through Jihoon’s mouth, but because the boy was still trembling uncontrollably, the pill was spitted out and the water was splashing, wetting their bodies.

“Jihoona… it’s me… Taehyungie-hyung… I do not mean any harm to you… but you have to drink this…” Taehyung was almost desperate, but he kept trying to giving the medicine to Jihoon.

To prevent Jihoon from spitting everything out again, Taehyung put the medicine and some water in his mouth, and then he proceeded to deliver them into Jihoon’s. Woojin cooperated by trying his hardest to hold their position still.

Taehyung was locking lips with Jihoon. Although he felt sorry, he must force the younger to gulp the pill down. Only when Taehyung felt that Jihoon’s Adam apple was finally moving, then he released his locks. Jihoon still needed to breathe properly.

Taehyung grabbed Jihoon’s hands. He squeezed them lightly and gently rubbing them to make them warm. Woojin was still holding his bestie’s body tightly.

After a moment of countless efforts, finally the drug started to show some reaction, and Jihoon was slowly calmed down.

His breathing was back to normal, and the trembles were slowly fading. From the last bits of his consciousness, Jihoon could finally realize his surroundings. His eyes caught the view of Taehyung barely crying in front of him.

“Hh..hyu..ng…”

The boy seemed to want to talk more, but the attack had exerted too much from his energy and he barely had enough strength to keep his eyes opened.

“Sssshhh.. Jihoon-a... You better rest now... We can talk later...” Taehyung gently stopped him.

Jihoon was moving his mouth, but no sounds were coming out. Woojin was slowly singing him a lullaby from their childhood, and the smaller boy gave in. Eventually, he was slowly drifting into sleep.

Taehyung and Woojin wait a little more to ensure that they have gone through the worst scenario. Woojin was loosening his hug, but he did not completely letting his bestie go. His eyes were shooting daggers into Taehyung.

“What the hell did you do to him, hyung? I don’t care if you guys are fighting about anything. I won’t give it a damn! But how could you left him in such a state? You are his boyfriend. You should know it best about his condition!” Woojin was trying his best to suppress his tone so his bestfriend did not need to hear and awaken in another shock.

Taehyung gulped in guilt as he admitted that he deserve to receive such scolding from his lover’s twin soul.

“I messed up, Woojin-a… I did not realize I could not control my emotions…”

“You better have a good explanation for this, hyung…” Woojin threatened.

“I know, Woojin-a… But for now, please let me to take care of him first…” Taehyung pleaded. “Let’s move him to his bed.”

Woojin could not ask more since he too would love to move Jihoon into more comfortable surroundings.

The sparrow let Taehyung won Jihoon over him, and the oldest boy carried his lover bridal-style into his room.

With Woojin’s help, Taehyung changed Jihoon’s clothes because his current clothing were already messed up and drenched in the worst combination of tears, sweat, and water. Lucky enough that they did not need to find any blood. At least Jihoon did not bleed himself with his claws or teeth. It’s not a joke. Jihoon did bleed his own lips once.

Taehyung was pulling the blanket for Jihoon. Under his sub-consciousness, the younger boy suddenly muttered slowly, barely inaudible for Taehyung to hear, but the lips movement were pretty clear.

“Hyung… tae… hyung… mi… an… hae…”

Taehyung’s heart was breaking. Now it was his turn to kneel beside Jihoon’s bed. He grabbed Jihoon’s hand and held it dearly.

“I am here, Jihoon-a…” Taehyung whispered delicately, he gently caressed the younger’s head. “Don’t be sorry… Now please… rest…”

The oldest boy stretched his body and landed a gentle kiss on Jihoon’s forehead.

As much as Woojin wanted to beat Taehyung up for making Jihoon fall into such condition, he could see that the couple was having a serious problem. He had had too much drama with his spoiled cousin that day, he did not need any other’s more. As long as Taehyung had become sane enough to stay beside Jihoon, then it’s good. The sparrow quickly changed into his house-wear, and leaving the room to do anything that was not related with angst genre.

But apparently, the sparrow could not rest his heart as the sight of Jihoon just now was absolutely worse than any condition he could think if his bestfriend was at home with his lover.

He entered the room again only to drag Taehyung out, so that Jihoon did not need to be disturbed with anything that would be happening. Woojin really tried his best not to punch Taehyung though.

“Now care to explain to me about what happened, hyung?” Woojin was glaring dagger as if he wanted to skin Taehyung alive.

With a full conscience that Woojin had every right to scold him because he had harmed his twin-soul, Taehyung told the younger boy about everything that happened, about the Daniel’s kiss, and about how mad he was that he shouted at Jihoon and left him alone afterwards.

Woojin was clenching his fist tightly along the explanation. At first, he was mad with Daniel, because even when the super star did not know that Jihoon already had a lover, it was still impolite to steal a kiss from someone whom he did not even knew if the person accepted him. But then Woojin was mad that Taehyung actually scolded and treated Jihoon badly after the incident.

The sparrow could not stop himself to grab Taehyung by his collar furiously.

“Hyung, are you crazy??!!” he low-key shouted. “Even when you were mad, how can you treat him like that??!! Don’t you understand his feelings that he was still in shock because of the kiss??!! Don’t you know that he must be pressured already that everything happened right before your eyes??!! He wanted to make it up to you but you ignored him, and locked him out after you blamed him with those ridiculous accusations??!! Don’t you remember that he has a condition, and those things would surely make him extremely vulnerable to the attacks?? And you claim that YOU LOVE HIM??!! WHERE IS YOUR BRAIN??!!”

Woojin did not filter his words and let it all out in a long express train of swearing. If Taehyung had a heart to treat his lover that badly, Woojin would have the right to verbally murder the person who was hurting his twin-soul.

Taehyung did not say a word because now he could see that everything Woojin said was true. He truly deserved to have such a harsh scolding. It was even considered safe for him that at the moment he was facing Woojin. He could not imagine what will happen if he was facing Jimin.

Woojin was still grabbing his collar, and then the younger slammed him unto the wall.

“You better make it up with Jihoonie soon, or I won’t let you go,” Woojin threatened. “Even when he was at fault too, you must listen to him. And now because I know how much Jihoonie loves you, I’m giving you a chance. Be grateful for that.”

“I will Woojin-a… I will…” Taehyung did not resist him even a bit, because he knew that he was at fault here. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not me whom you have to say sorry too,” Woojin retorted. “I do not want to intervene any further. But you have to think of an explanation for Jiminie-hyung later when he’s home..”

Taehyung gulped hardly. “I know…”

Only then Woojin released his strong grip on Taehyung’s collar.

“I need to have some fresh air,” Woojin mumbled while leaving the room into the balcony. If he wasn’t too tired already, perhaps he would go out and asked Jungkook to have a spar with him to release his emotions.

Taehyung heaved a long sigh and he went back into Jihoon’s room. He crouched on the wooden floor, right beside Jihoon’s bed. He searched for the younger’s hand beneath the blanket, and holding it firmly. He remembered every word he said to Jihoon not too long ago. He regretted every single one of it. He did not mean to accuse Jihoon that way. He was upset, it’s true, but he could not believe himself that he was completely taken by his emotions.

Jihoon was asleep now, but his face was frowning a bit, as if he was still in a distress even in his sub-consciousness.

The sight made Taehyung hovered on the memories of some months ago, on the day when he and Jihoon confessed each other’s feelings. Back then, Jihoon was having his attack too, and he was laid in a hospital bed, although actually, the younger boy was not supposed to be in the hospital at the moment.

It was because of him.

Park Jihoon was bedridden because of Kim Taehyung.

 

***** Flashback *****

 

Park Jihoon was in his 3rd year on senior high school. On his free time, he visited his brother and his basketball team in SIA, because he loved to watch basketball although he was nowhere near good at playing it.

As usual, the team was having a casual chit-chat on their break time. Hoseok, the clown of Bangtan, and the one who loved everything that was cute, couldn’t help himself not to tease Jihoon who was awfully pretty that day.

“Ya... Jihoon-a... How can you break the law by being too pretty like that?!”

“Eh?” Jihoon was confused.

“You are too adorable. All the girls here will sue you for beating them in beauty contest!” Hoseok continued.

“But I’m not...”

“Indeed you are very pretty, Jihoon-a...” Seokjin joined. “You have to admit that. If we become a couple, we will be invincible because we are the world-wide handsome-beautiful couple!”

“Eyyy, hyung!” Jimin interrupted. “Who gives you permission to date my brother?”

“Eyyy, Jiminie...” Seokjin wanted to protest but Jimin did not give him the chance.

“I will not allow you to date my brother!”

“But why?” Seokjin whined.

“No one here is allowed to date my brother!” Jimin suddenly turned strict.

“But I like Jihoonie,” the oldest member of Bangtan was a bit persistent. “He’s very cute. Totally my type!”

“Ah, hyung!” Hoseok cut the scene. “He’s my type too!”

“So what? You want to fight for him?” Seokjin challenged.

“I don’t mind...”

Hoseok and Seokjin would most likely dwell in an amusing battle if Jimin did not stop them by reaffirming that he wouldn’t let any team member to date his brother.

The debate was actually unimportant because everyone there knew that in fact both Seokjin and Hoseok were total straight guys who definitely prefer girls over boys. It’s just that they both found Jihoon was too adorable to be true, hence they liked to teased him. Note that they both were the youngest child in their respective families, they would truly want to have a baby brother like Jihoon.

Yet one person was feeling something strange when both Seokjin and Hoseok were trying to claim this Park Jihoon for themselves.

_What is this that I’m feeling? Why do I flinch when someone is trying to claim Jihoonie as his?_

_And why do I feel this loud pang in my chest when Jiminie said that he will never let any of us goes anywhere nearer to his brother?_

_Why... Everything about Jihoon turned me like this?_

_He’s like my brother too..._

_I’ve been living with him for more than two years now..._

Taehyung was just an inexperienced boy who understood nothing of his own feelings.

“Ya! Park Jimin! I know you’re having trauma because of your past relationship. But that’s for you...” Hoseok just couldn’t help it to tease Jimin that day. “What about us? What about Jihoonie?”

“I don’t care if you guys are dating each other. But not my brother! Simply no!” Jimin was stubborn.

“But what if Jihoonie likes someone within us?” Hoseok were still pushing through. “Hey, Jihoonie... Do you have someone you like among us?”

“Mm...me?” Jihoon startled. “You’re asking me?”

“Yes,” Hoseok nodded. “Is there someone here that you like?”

“Nn.. Mmmm..” Jihoon was confused and his eyes were wandering around. He stopped at one certain person, but then he said, “No. I don’t think I like anyone of you...”

Yet after spitting those words, Jihoon felt that something was wrong. His eyes were locked into this someone special, and then he felt like something was digging a hole within his heart.

“You’ve heard him,” Jimin sounded relieved. “That’s good Jihoon-a!”

And the younger boy wished that he did not have to say any words about the things that had just happened.

His heart was feeling empty, and he could not keep looking at that certain someone.

_Why do I feel like I was just lying?_

_Why do I feel..._

_But he’s just like my brother..._

Jihoon’s mind was wandering around the memories he had along these years living together with that boy.

Both Jihoon and Taehyung had become too close to each other all this time, yet their inexperienced pure heart could not differ the things they truly felt.

Until one incident brought them to their realization.

Jihoon was diligently preparing himself for the exams. He would spend his days at school or home, studying, unlike Woojin who chose to fool around with his cousins rather than burying himself with tons of books and notes.

Just right when Jihoon wished that he could have some break, he received a text from Taehyung, asking him if he had eaten dinner. Jihoon quickly replied with a no, and moment later he received another text from Taehyung, offering him to meet up at a café to have dinner together. Jimin could not leave the college yet because of the dance practices.

Getting a chance to have a sweet escape from his study, Jihoon said yes right away, did not really care about the place Taehyung’s referring. As long as he could have proper meal and entertainment, it would be enough. Not yet he realized that he was very eager to spend some time alone with Taehyung, without his brother’s interference, and the sparrow’s disruption.

On Taehyung’s side, he did not realize that he blushed a little at the thought that Jihoon would be waiting for him at a café, waiting for him alone. They would spend the time just for two of them, on a sweet café.

_Oh gosh… why does it sound like a date?_

Minutes later, Taehyung received a text from Jihoon that he had arrived at the café, and that he would wait for him before ordering the menu.

Yet after almost an hour waiting, Jihoon was still sitting alone at the corner table in the café. Long ago, Taehyung had said that he was already on his way. But even in a traffic jam, he would not need an hour to reach the place from their campus.

Jihoon tried to call him, but Taehyung did not answer.

 _“Hyung… where are you?”_ he texted.

But he got no reply.

Five minutes waiting, Jihoon was calling him again.

Yet after countless time of calling, he did not get any answer. Jihoon started to feel uneasy.

Half an hour had passed when finally his call was answered. But the voice did not belong to Taehyung.

“Hello… Are you a relative of the owner of this phone? I’m sorry to inform you, but the boy just got an accident…”

Jihoon’s mind went blank instantly.

He barely managed to brace himself to hear the information about which hospital Taehyung was sent to, but even after the call had ended, he could not move for a bit. He felt numb all over his body.

_Taehyungie-hyung… he got an accident… How bad is it… that he had to lost consciousness…??_

_No…_

_It could not be that bad… right…??_

_We’re supposed to have dinner… together…_

Jihoon pinched his own thigh to make sure that he was not dreaming. Yet his thigh was hurt so much because he used too much power on his own body just now.

When he finally gathered his senses back, he abruptly rose from his seat, and sprinting out from the café.

To reach the mentioned hospital, the bus actually passed the road that was said to be where the accident happened. He heard people in the bus murmured that some of them had heard the news about the crashes that just took place.

“I heard there were casualties from this accident,” said a woman behind him. “Two persons are dead. One is the motorcycle driver, and the other one is a pedestrian. The truck driver is taken to the police station…”

Jihoon felt a shiver down his spine. He looked at the crime scene. It was around a bus stop. He knew the place too well, because it was the bus stop near SIA where usually his brothers would wait for the bus that would take them home.

Taehyung must have been waiting for the bus there, since the café was near from their apartment.

“The pedestrian casualty was a young man I guess…” the woman spoke again, spreading the news to another woman sitting beside her.

_The pedestrian… A young man…_

_No… NO... NO!!!!_

_It can’t be Taehyung-hyung!!!_

_The person who received my call just now… he said that Taehyung-hyung was just unconscious, right??_

_It can’t be… IT CAN’T BE!!!_

Jihoon’s heart was beating loudly. When finally the bus stopped near the hospital, he literally sprang out and ran with all his might to reach the emergency unit.

_Please… please… PLEASEE…_

_God, please… Don’t let Taehyungie-hyung die..!!! I can’t let him die..!!! NO!!!_

_I’m not ready to part with him yet!! No way!!!_

_I need him in my life..!!!_

_He… he is… HE IS IMPORTANT TO ME..!!!_

_I CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT HIM!!!_

As if the heaven was answering to his prayer, when he finally entered the emergency unit and the nurses told him where the accident’s victims were, his heart was floating onto the seventh sky because even from a far, his eyes instantly found that Taehyung was sitting on his bed, holding his head that was wrapped with thick bandage.

Jihoon was choked with relief that he could not utter any words, but he just ran and struck Taehyung, engulfing the older in a tight hug.

Taehyung was surprised that he was suddenly hit by a storm. His head was still in a little pain, but judging from the appearance and the hair that was right under his nose, he knew that it was Jihoon.

The male nurse told him just now when he was awake, that he answered one call from his phone. It must be Jihoon.

Taehyung was beyond happy when he suddenly found Jihoon hugging him not too long after he woke up from his unconsciousness.

He hugged the younger back, feeling that the cute boy must be crying because he was sobbing a bit.

“Ssshh… don’t cry Jihoon-a… I’m okay…”

Jihoon did not answer, but he tightened his hug.

Taehyung’s heart was melted. He softly stroked Jihoon’s hair with his finger. The boy must had been extremely worried about him.

And Taehyung was worried about the younger too.

Moments ago, when he was involved in the accident, he did not really understand the situation, because he was just done with texting Jihoon. Most likely, it was a multiple crashes. People in the sidewalk were running away, spreading in chaos to evade from the accidents. Taehyung was hit by the crowd and lose his balance all at once. He’s not even sure whether it was the metal pole or the ground that his head hit hardly, but the pain was unbearable, not to mention that some people actually tripped on him and falling down squashing him, adding more pain. He was in the brim of his consciousness, when the last thing he saw was a motorcycle falling and gliding right to his direction.

He could not escape as he couldn’t move his body properly. And the only thought that he had at the moment, was that Jihoon would be waiting for him warily. And the thought that he might eventually leave Jihoon was taking a toll on him. He closed his eyes in resignation, and only one thing left in his mind.

_Jihoon-a… I’m sorry… Please be well…_

The pain in his head was bouncing back hardly. It was a painful memory, but he was glad that he was fine now, although his head was bandaged. The examination result showed nothing wrong with him. Apparently, he lost consciousness only from the shock, and fear of –almost- being crushed by a motorcycle.

He winced and released a hand from Jihoon to gently massage his own temple. Just then, finally Jihoon raised his head to look at him.

“Hyung… you okay? Your head… it looks so painful…” Jihoon was genuinely worried, his face a total mess with drenches of tears.

“I’m okay… it’s just… hurt a bit… but I’m fine…”

“Really?”

“Yes, Jihoon-a… don’t worry…”

But the younger burst into more tears.

“Jihoon-a… wae…?? Please don’t cry… Look… I’m all good and alive…” Taehyung cooped Jihoon’s face with his hands, and gently wiped the tears away.

“But I… I…” Jihoon sobbed. “I’m very… worried…” he cried harder. “I thought.. I lost you…”

“Sssshhh… Calm down, Jihoon-a…” Taehyung delicately caressed the plump cheeks. “I’m sorry I make you worried…”

The younger’s crying was not stopping. “I… can’t… lose you…” he hiccupped.

“Jihoon-a…”

Jihoon raised his hands, trying to wipe his own tears, but he did it abruptly. “I… I’m sorry.. hyung… I’m.. not supposed.. to be.. a crybaby… like this…” his hiccupping was taking a toll.

Taehyung smiled amusedly as the sight in front of him was nothing more than a super adorable boy was crying cutely.

His heartstring was tugged, and before he lost any more chance to say what he had been meaning to say, he held Jihoon still, making the younger looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Jihoon-a… I love you…”

The cute boy hiccupped loudly once, but then it stopped. His eyes were widened.

“I love you…” Taehyung repeated. “More than a friend… More than a brother…” he gently whispered, “I’m in love with you…”

Jihoon’s face was reddened in an instant. He could not believe he’d just heard the words right. His eyes were blinking rapidly.

“H…hh… hyu..ng…”

Taehyung continued, “I too cannot bear the thought of leaving you… I want to…”

“I love you too…”

Taehyung had not finished his sentence yet, but the younger had cut him, hugging him tightly again, saying thing he could not relate at first. But then he just realized that his ears were not playing tricks on him.

“I thought I was the only one who had that thought…” Jihoon’s words were spurting out like an express train. “I never knew… that… we have the same feeling… I thought it was only me…”

“Y..you…” Taehyung was awkwardly hugging Jihoon back. “You love… me?”

“Yes.. hyung…” Jihoon nodded rapidly. “I’m in love with you…”

All of sudden, Taehyung did not care that he was just having a terrible accident that almost took his life. He was lucky enough that the motorcycle hit a bump and stopped right before it hit him.

In the time of crisis, people tend to think about the person they cared the most. When Jihoon was the only one that lingered in his mind, he just knew it right that the boy was the one. And now that the boy turned out to be having the same feeling with him, he was way beyond extremely happy.

But then, perhaps someone should have not received too much grace all at once, shouldn’t he? Taehyung was enjoying his affectionate hug with his newly-found love, when his phone was ringing again.

It was Jimin.

Jihoon looked at Taehyung’s phone too. Just then he realized that he had not told anyone about Taehyung’s accident. He was in panic, his focus was only to find Taehyung.

Taehyung reached for his phone and answered. With no intention to send another panic wave to his friends, he explained calmly that he had an accident and was still in the hospital, and he did not forget to inform that Jihoon was already there to take care of him.

Taehyung put his phone down wanted to face Jihoon with a smile, but he saw the younger’s expression was as if he was in a horror.

“Jihoon-a.. wae??”

“My brother…” Jihoon gulped. “You heard what he said not too long ago, right?” the boy inhaled a deep breath. “He will not let me date you…”

It’s not that Taehyung had forgotten about the matter. He remembered it very well since he realized his feeling for Jihoon. “I guess we can talk it out to him. He loves you. He will understand…”

“Precisely because he loves me too much… He had spent his life protecting me… This policy of him… was a form of his protection for me…” another tears threatened to escape Jihoon’s eyes. “I don’t want to make him feel bad.”

“But I don’t want to give up on you,” Taehyung replied. “We barely start…”

“I know, hyung… I don’t want to lose you too… Now that I know that I can actually… have you…”

“So…” Taehyung thought seriously. “What about… we keep it a secret from him… for now…”

“Will you do it for me, hyung?”

“Why not… We need to make sure that our love is true. I actually understand his rational. If things go bad between you and me, then everything that we have, all about me.. you… and him… everything will crumble down…” Taehyung embraced Jihoon dearly. “I don’t want it to happen. We have to be sure that our feelings are not momentarily… and in a while… we’ll find a way to tell Jimin about this…”

A sweet smile was formed in the younger’s face.

“How’s that sound?” Taehyung asked him again.

“Anything will do, hyung…” Jihoon answered right away. “As long as we could be together.. Let’s think about my brother later…”

They were back into their passionate cuddles as they were hugging each other tightly.

Everyone was looking amusedly at the young couple. Some of them could understand it well since most of them were minor victims of the accident. The smaller boy must be very happy to find his friend or brother or even lover -from the way they looked- was all safe and sound.

The couple did not care either. They were forgetting the slight chance that Jimin might come barging in any seconds, since the hospital was pretty near from the college.

But they did not need to wait for Jimin to catch them red-handed.

Jihoon was drowned in his affectionate interaction with his favorite hyung, when he felt sudden pain in his chest. Pretty soon, he started to find it harder and harder to breath.

He knew his symptoms very well.

“Tae…t.. hyung…” Jihoon was clutching his chest.

Taehyung could feel the trembles, and Jihoon’s short breaths were confirming his alarm.

They both could not believe that Jihoon was having his attacks.

For heaven’s sake, Jihoon had already found out that Taehyung was safe. Why did the panic-attack need to happen now?

“Nurse.... NURSE!! Pleasee… my friend is having panic-attack!!” Taehyung shouted randomly.

Luckily, they were in a hospital. Rather than handling Jihoon’s condition in haste, Taehyung let the professionals did it. Needless to say, they would handle it better.

In matter of seconds, Taehyung switched place with Jihoon, as now the younger boy was the one who was laying on the bed. Taehyung watched closely as the nurse did her job, and before Jihoon could break down further, he was barely saved.

“I bet he’s had this condition since long before..” the nurse asked Taehyung after she was successfully calming down Jihoon’s panic, and the boy had laid peacefully on the bed, although he’d become a little feeble.

“Yes. He’s been having his attack since his childhood. But actually it rarely happens,” Taehyung answered.

“Perhaps he was too worried and too happy at the same time because of your accident. Just let him rest for a bit, he’ll be fine,” the nurse adviced, and then she left them.

Taehyung sat on the chair beside the bed. Jihoon was not asleep. His eyes were wide open, but his breathing was weak. Taehyung held his hands and squeezed them lightly, boosting some love and energy for the younger.

“You naughty boy… you want me to repay you for making you worried?” Taehyung playfully scolded. “How come you scared me like that?”

“Brace yourself, hyung… I can’t do anything about my condition either. If you want me, you have to accept everything of me…” Jihoon riposted.

“Hmm… okay… I could bear with that…” Taehyung shrugged lightly.

A few moments later, Jimin was coming in with some friends. The Chimmy hound nearly jumped out of his skin because he’s seeing what he did not expect in the first place. The one with the bandage in his head was Taehyung, but the one laying on the bed was his beloved little brother.

Taehyung quickly explained the situation, “I asked him out for dinner since you’ll be coming home late. I bet he was horrified to hear me involved in an accident, especially because there is a casualty. He was terrified that it might be me…”

“Are you okay now?” Jimin ensured, some of their friends were asking the same thing.

“Yeah, I’m good. Jihoon is calmed down too. We can go home now anytime soon. I know your brother pretty much hate a place like this,” Taehyung calmly answered.

“Yeah.. But there are still cops outside…”

“They will not need me as witness. Other people had given them better testimonies.”

Jimin nodded knowingly. “Let’s just grab a taxi.”

“Yeah, sure,” Taehyung agreed.

 

***** Flashback Ends *****

 

Jimin came home late that night because weekend shift in the diner was unbelievably longer than usual. He found Woojin was slouching on the couch in the living room, playing game with his phone, while the tv was showing some absurd show that the real Woojin would never watch.

“What are you doing here? Where are the others?” Jimin asked.

Woojin replied lazily, “Apparently I’m still not good enough in handling Jihoonie’s attack, so I let Taehyungie-hyung takes care of him. He did better, obviously...”

“What?” Jimin was shocked. “Jihoonie was on an attack?”

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Woojin stopped him before he’s storming into the room. “He’s asleep now. But Taetae-hyung was still keeping him company.”

“What happened? Is there a cause?”

“I’m not very sure either. You better ask Taetae-hyung for that. Jihoonie was already trembling when I got home.”

Without waiting for further explanation, Jimin was entering the younger boys’ room.

Jihoon was indeed sleeping soundly, and Taehyung was sitting on the floor beside his bed.

“Tae..” Jimin whispered, “What happened?”

Taehyung knew it when Jimin was coming home, because he faintly heard him conversing with Woojin just now.

_What should I tell Jimin about this?_

_Should I tell him the truth?_

_But I don’t think Jihoon is ready for that..._

_I don’t want to hurt neither Jihoon nor Jimin..._

_Actually it was my fault..._

“Taehyung-a... Tell me...” Jimin demanded.

 

***** to be continued *****


	14. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovebirds? Yes, its TaeHoon and JiKook :)

“Taehyung-a... Tell me...” Jimin demanded.

“Let’s talk outside,” Taehyung rose from his seat and pushed Jimin through the door.

He carefully closed the door before facing his bestfriend. He knew Woojin was still in the living room and would heard everything he said, he just pray that the sparrow would be understanding.

“I…scold him, Jimin-a…” Taehyung did not beat around the bush.

Jimin tilted his head, could not apprehend what Taehyung meant. He waited for further explanation.

“There is this Daniel guy in our play. I did not tell you before because I do not want to make you worry, but… he was actually making a move towards Jihoonie…”

“Kang Daniel likes my brother?” Jimin crossed his arms in front of his chest. A mention about someone’s trying to claim his beloved Jihoon always made him felt uneasy.

“I guess so. And he was… very aggressive…” Taehyung carefully chose his words. “I’ve warned Jihoonie.. that he was somewhat dangerous. You heard the rumors… that he was a kind of lady-killer… But you know Jihoonie. He’s such a sweet boy who likes to befriend everyone, especially when Daniel is his partner in the play. But.. well.. to cut the story short… Daniel kissed him today.. when there are no kiss mentioned in the script at all…”

“Kang Daniel did WHAT??!” as predicted, Jimin was agitated, his palms were now clenching on the sides of his body. “That superstar.. dared to kiss my brother??!!”

Taehyung nodded weakly, he had not reach the worst part yet, but Jimin was already fired up in wrath. His fists and bulked arms showed that he was ready to beat up someone anytime soon.

“Who does he think he is?!” the basketball captain started his rants. “Even if Jihoonie likes him.. Aishhh… No way… Andwae… Daniel is absolutely not his type!! He hates womanizer boy like him!! Dammit, Kang Daniel!!”

It was obvious that Jimin was mad, but somehow he was trying to control himself not to break down in violence. He was clenching his own fist in his own hands, punching one palm with the other. Perhaps because Daniel was not standing right there before his eyes, therefore he could not launch any attack. Yet apparently, he could not stop himself from cursing. A chain of swearing words was flowing down his mouth as he busy punching his own hands.

Taehyung patiently waiting for him to stop, because the taller boy knew that it was one of Jimin’s ways to suppress his anger. He gulped hardly when finally Jimin asked the next question.

“Then, Tae… what did you mean that you scold him? Don’t tell me you… blame Jihoon for that incident??”

“Well… I…” Taehyung knew he did not deserve to escape this situation, but he could not reveal all the truth because Jihoon’s importance was heavily involved in this. He could not reveal his jealousy, yet.

“Tae…”

“Yes… Jimin-a… I did scold him.. for…”

“But why?!” Jimin put his hands on his hips. “How could you do that??”

“Because I’ve warned him about Daniel, but he did not listen to me. He simply let Daniel did anything he liked to him, not trying to put a space at all although Daniel was obviously too clingy on him. Even with the kiss, Jihoon did nothing in response, but just staring in shock. He is a tough boy, he could have at least punch him…”

Jimin ruffled his own head on frustration upon Taehyung’s explanation.

“Jihoonie..would..not..dare..to..punch..him..instantly, Tae..” Jimin literally spilled the sentence word by word. “Do you remember, when we were in our first year in high school, I was busy contacting my home, because Jihoon was involved in violence in school, and was threatened to be expelled?”

Taehyung blinked his eyes, of course he remembered about that, although he seemed that he did not know the whole details. It was his first year befriending Jimin. They lived in separate rooms in the school dormitory, and at that moment, Jimin was pretty much busy with Sungwoon too.

“Jihoon KO-ed his classmate right after that bastard…sexually harassed him…” Jimin continued. “He must be reprimanded with the trauma of the incident because he was instantly suspended, with threats to be either repeating another year in school, or completely expelled, because that boy was hospitalized for weeks.” Jimin stopped for a moment to catch a breath. “Now that I supposed that the kiss was happened right in front of the professors…” Jimin seek for the fact from Taehyung’s eyes, and he knew he was right, “Jihoon could not do anything to retaliate, although he had the innate desire to punch that superstar right in his guts.”

Taehyung gaped in horror upon Jimin’s explanation as he realized that he should have seen the things from Jihoon’s perspective. It made sense now that Jihoon just froze there and did nothing to Daniel. He must be afraid that his past would be repeated.

He unknowingly hit his own head and spit out hoarse growl.

“Dammmiiitt… I’m such a fooooll!!!” he cursed himself.

“Tae… Listen…” Jimin stopped his bestfriend from hitting his own head and gripped the taller boy’s arms tightly. “I know you must be mad, because you might have thought of Jihoon as your brother too. I know it’s very upsetting that your litter brother is not listening to you. But you see.. the thing is… we cannot blame Jihoon on this one. We might as well express our rage onto that Daniel. But then.. Do you think Jihoon will be happy for that? Violence does not resolve things, Tae…” Jimin was unexpectedly cool-headed and mature enough in dealing with the problem.

“I’m sorry, Jimin-a…”

“You should put more consideration in Jihoon’s feelings, how shocked and terrified he must be with Daniel’s action. He was depressed enough, and yet you added it by scolding him? You should remember that he has a condition!” Jimin strengthen his grips on Taehyung’s arms. “I know he hates to be marked as weakling for this fact, but as much as he wants to forget it, we cannot just ignore that.”

“I know… I just.. realize it now, that I am such a… bad.. brother…” Taehyung gulped hardly.

Jimin heaved a long sigh as he did not want to have problem with his own bestfriend while his priority was the wellbeing of his precious brother.

“I kinda understand your action, Tae. In fact I might have done the same if I were you…”

“No, Jimin-a.. you could have done better… I’m... just the worst…”

Jimin scoffed a little in slight amusement as he saw Taehyung looked like he truly regret what he did. “Just make sure you apologize to him later when he wakes up, will you?”

“Of course…” Taehyung agreed. “I really need to do that… And I’m sorry to you too, Jimin-a…”

The shorter boy nodded knowingly. “Nevermind, Tae,” he said while tapping his bestfriend’s shoulders.

Jimin heaved another long sigh. Then he walked into the younger boys’ bedroom to check on his brother. He was relieved that Jihoon was at least calmed down already. Jimin stayed a little while as he was gently watching his beloved brother sleeping peacefully. His breathing was normal. That was good enough.

“I love you so much, Jihoon-a… If you don’t like that Daniel brat, I’ll take care of him for you…” he gently whispered as he squeezed his brother’s tiny hand lightly. “I promise…”

 

***********

 

The next morning, both Jimin and Taehyung were awake with puffy and red eyes. They both could not sleep well. One was because he still felt a bit mad about the fact that his brother was, again, sexually harassed by some bad wolf, and the other one was because he could not forgive himself for being a selfish bastard who could not understand his lover’s feeling.

Woojin could sense some agitation left in Jimin when the oldest boy visited their room that morning. Jihoon was still sleeping soundly, very typical of him after he got an attack, he would fall into some kind of hibernation mode, especially when this time he was digesting some medicine, Jihoon would not be awake until some more hours.

“Hyung,” Woojin asked Jimin. “Wanna hit the gym with me today?”

“Huh?”

“I did not go to club yesterday because I had to babysit Daehwi, so I’m planning to have some exercises today,” Woojin explained.

“But this is Sunday.”

“The club opens every day, hyung. Even in this early hour.”

“But Jihoonie…”

“As you can see, he’s still sleeping. You know how much of a bear he is when it comes to sleeping,” Woojin remarked casually. “I know you’re still suppressing your temper. You might as well unleash it in the gym. Or let’s bring Jungkook-hyung too. You know he will gladly take all your blows. And you will feel better, since you have a chance to hit him, and together with it, releasing all your anger,” the younger boy grinned.

“You know what…” Jimin crossed his arms. “Your idea is very tempting. Jungkookie still like to tease me. That roller coaster ride was weeks ago.”

“You mean your date with Kookie-hyung?” Woojin raised an eyebrow.

Jimin gritted his teeth. “Don’t make me have a desire to punch you too, Sparrow.”

“You sure you wanna fight against me and Kookie-hyung? You know we’re both stronger than you, individually…”

“Okay, that’s enough, Sparrow,” Jimin took the bait set up by Woojin. “Even when you’re both stronger than me, I can still beat you up because I’m the oldest.”

“Fair enough,” Woojin tilted his head. “Let’s go now. We can leave Jihoonie with Taetae-hyung. He is pretty much useless in the gym anyway. All he could do was shooting balls into the baskets,” he squinted his eyes to the last person remaining in their house.

Taehyung drew a weak smile as Woojin was saying the actual truth, and he thanked the sparrow silently for giving him a space to spend time alone with Jihoon.

Woojin gave one last warning look before he left the front door after Jimin, which Taehyung replied with a firm nod.

Once Jimin and Woojin were gone, Taehyung entered Jihoon’s room. His lover was still sleeping. He sat there next to the younger boy’s bed, again, drowning himself in the beautiful view of his beloved one peacefully sleeping.

Taehyung recalled all cruel words he said yesterday. It was true that he was upset, and those things he shouted to Jihoon were truly parts of his concerns. But he actually did not blame Jihoon for all of that. He knew he couldn’t. The situations were not in their favor. He couldn’t believe himself that he was being too egoistic.

“I’m sorry, Jihoon-a…” he reached for the tiny hand and kissed it gently.

Just like a magical kiss that awakened the Sleeping Beauty in the fairy tale, Jihoon was slowly opening his eyes upon Taehyung’s kiss on his hand.

“Hyung…” he softly whispered.

“Jihoon-a, how are you feeling?” Taehyung gently asked. “Do you feel better now?”

“Hmm…” Jihoon nodded weakly. “Where is Jimin-hyung?”

“He is out to the gym with Woojin and Jungkook,” Taehyung answered.

“Ye? But I want to meet him soon…” the boy abruptly trying to get up from his bed.

“Calm down, Jihoon-a,” Taehyung stopped him. “Why? Do you need anything from him?”

“Yes,” Jihoon still stubbornly tried to get up. “I need to tell him. About us…”

“No, Jihoon-a. Please…” Taehyung held him still. “Wait…”

“But I don’t want to keep it any longer, hyung. You are right. I should not keep our relationship a secret anymore…” Jihoon tried to struggle from Taehyung’s grip, but to no avail, because his body was pretty much weak.

“Jihoon-a, No, Please… Stop…” Taehyung was struggling a bit too, because needless to say, Jihoon was a strong bear. “Listen to me…”

“Why are you stopping me, hyung? They go to our usual gym, right? I can go after them…”

Jihoon was pretty much frustrated because he could not release himself from Taehyung who was then literally trying to pin him back onto the mattress.

“Hyung.. let me go…” Jihoon looked into Taehyung’s eyes, and then a sudden crazy idea crossed his mind. “Why do you prevent me to meet Jimin-hyung? Don’t tell me… Don’t tell me that I do need to tell him anything… because… because there’s no point in telling him now… Are you… Are you dumpin…”

“NO, Jihoon-a. NO,” Taehyung cut him instantly, shocked with how simple-minded Jihoon was. “I’m not anywhere near that bad thing you’re thinking of me!”

“But…but...”

Before they went into another useless fight, Taehyung decided to do the thing that came first to his mind to shut Jihoon up. With all the strength he had in his skinny body, he pinned the agitated little bear down the bed, gripping both Jihoon’s hands tightly beside his head, and then sealed the younger’s lips, with his own.

Taehyung literally forced a kiss on his own lover to shut him up.

Jihoon was once again shocked that he was forced into a kiss two days in a row. Although it had different feel, because yesterday’s kiss was from a stranger, and today’s was from his beloved boyfriend.

As much as he was surprised with Taehyung’s rough treatment, his heart was telling him that this would mean that Taehyung still wanted him. Taehyung would not kiss him if he intended to end their relationship.

Jihoon gradually submitted to the kiss as Taehyung started to nibble his lips gently. The younger boy quickly drowned into a whirlpool of sensations as he was missing this gentle affection from his boyfriend.

Taehyung’s forcing him into a kiss was much better than fighting and quarrelling. The younger boy decided it there and then, if his lover wanted him this way, he would just give it to him. He would give him everything.

Jihoon opened his mouth willingly when Taehyung was seeking entrance. The older boy skillfully slipped his tongue in and explored the whole cavern. Jihoon did not resist at all. Although he was in a dire need to breathe a lot because his heart was beating uncontrollably, he did not give in. His unblocked nose still could do the job.

He whole-heartedly enjoyed what Taehyung’s doing because he eventually let out a silent moan as his mouth was still literally locked.

The moan sounded inviting for Taehyung, but that was what brought him back to his senses. He slowly ended his kiss with one little smooch, before releasing all his grips on his lover.

“Hyung… don’t stop…” surprisingly to him, Jihoon was clinging his arms around his neck. “I’ll give you…everything…” the younger was literally begging him with his eyes, and somehow it broke Taehyung’s heart.

“I appreciate it, Jihoon-a. But no… It’s not that I do not want it… You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to claim you, to make you mine completely…” he whispered calmly. “But not this way. With how the things go between us right now, most probably I will just rage-fuck you. And I do not want to harm you that way. You don’t deserve it.” He landed a soft kiss on Jihoon’s temple. “You are very precious to me, and I want to make love to you properly…”

Jihoon’s face blushed in hot red upon hearing Taehyung’s gentle words. He was hit with sudden embarrassment and he wanted to hide his face with his hands. But again, Taehyung held his hands still, because he needed to make sure that Jihoon would hear his next words properly.

“I am sorry, Jihoon-a,” the older firmly stated. “I apologize for everything I said last night. I was out of my mind because I was burnt with jealousy. It was my fault that I keep feeling inferior around you. You are very popular. You are smart, and deadly adorable. If it’s not for Jimin, I always have the fear that I might lose you to somebody. Even with Jimin heavily protecting you and I was literally staying around you most of the time, I still did not feel safe,” he stopped for a moment to caress Jihoon’s cheek. “And talking about Jimin, it’s not that I hate him. I totally understand what he did, and I might have done the same if I was in his shoes. But then again, I was hit with the stupid imagination, that in your heart, I might never win against Jimin. This inferiority is taking its toll on me.”

Done with those words, Taehyung straightened his body. It was better to speak while sitting face to face, rather than the ridiculous position of him pinning his lover down the bed.

Once Jihoon sat to face his lover properly, it’s his turn to hold his boyfriend’s hand gently. “Hyung… Why do you keep having that narrow thinking? You know that you are popular too, right? You are the most handsome face in our college. Do you know how much I feel jealous every time you get love letters from your fans, name it those in your locker or those who was sent to you anonymously? It’s because you always reject them firmly, therefore they no longer approach you openly and directly. But don’t you realize those stares they gave you every time you passed before them in campus? Those girls in cheerleading team, they always try to appeal to you in sexy way that I will never afford.”

Taehyung blinked his eyes. “You know I’m not interested in girls, Jihoon-a…”

“Not only those girls,” Jihoon replied quickly. “But those seniors of yours. Park Seojoon, Park Hyungsik, and that prince from your play last year, Park Bogum. They all have their eyes on you. To us who are younger than you, you always act tough and reliable. But to those older than you, you always act cutely. And you claim that I’m being too adorable? I am always the youngest in our circle of friends, before Guanlin comes. And even with Guanlin being a year younger than me, he acts too mature for his age, and I fail to act like a hyung to him. What can I do to fix that?”

Taehyung let out a small chuckle after Jihoon’s rant. That pouty face of the chubby cheeks Wink Fairy, and he did not want to be blamed for being too cute? He did admit that he too act childishly sometimes, especially to those he looked up and relied to, like Yoongi or Namjoon. But yeah, perhaps he was just being immature.

“No.. You don’t have to fix that, Jihoon-a. Just keep being yourself.. Because that is why I like you,” Taehyung reached for the plump cheek. “I love every little thing about you...”

Jihoon held the hand that was in his cheek. “I’m sorry, hyung. Please don’t be mad at me. I’ll listen to anything you say from now on. I’ll put some distance with Daniel-sunbaenim..”

“You don’t have to be sorry, my dear. It was all my fault,” Taehyung replied. “I should’ve understood you better. You must be traumatized with your past experience. I should’ve known it. And violence indeed will not settle problems either.”

“But you were right about me not putting some space with him. He might get the wrong idea because I never seem to reject him...”

“I can’t really blame you for that too. In fact you have to build some chemistry with him for the sake of the play...”

“But I’ll set things clear with him, hyung. Believe me on this one. I’ll tell him off...that I have..”

“A boyfriend?” Taehyung cut.

“That I have you,” Jihoon corrected.

“And declare to the world that we are in relationship?” The older boy softly warned Jihoon with a delicate stare. “He might not be a gossip girl, but his fans... Sooner or later they will find out about this. And when the news spread, Jimin will...”

“I’ll tell Jimin-hyung soon anyway...”

“No, Jihoon-a...”

“But why?”

Taehyung heaved a long sigh. This cute baby bear in front of him was still stubborn as usual. “As much as I want you to tell Jimin soon, I can’t let you do that now. I know you are not ready yet.”

“But I...”

“We’ve just had a fight, Jihoon-a. It won’t be wise to do things impulsively,” Taehyung adviced. “You tell him, when you are truly ready for it. I can see how much you love him, and how much he treasures you. Lately Jiminie is troubled with his situation with Jungkook. He is trying to conceal it, of course, but I can see that he is still confused with his own feelings. Plus, he is mad with what happened to you. Let’s not add another burden for him, for now.”

“He does not do anything to Daniel-sunbaenim yet, does he?” Jihoon suddenly looked worried. “What did you tell him?”

“Basically, I told him everything but the part about our relationship,” Taehyung answered. “I told him that I...scold you...too. And to my surprise, he actually did not scold me back harshly. He looked rather...composed..”

“That’s because he’d basically do the same to me if he were you.. But about Daniel... Back then...” Jihoon gulped, “If it was not for my father’s firm warning on him, he might went home to Busan to settle the scores with... that classmate of mine...”

“Perhaps that’s why Woojin is dragging him to gym to release his anger...”

“Yeah.. But.. I need to make him promise me not to do anything to Daniel-sunbaenim. I don’t want him to make such a big fuss over this matter. I can settle things with Daniel-sunbaenim myself. I can’t keep relying on someone else to solve my problem,” the younger boy looked so determined.

“Then what about me? Can I do something to him?” Jihoon never realized how adorable he looked even when he was mad that Taehyung would always have the heart to tease him, to lower the tension. “I can’t keep quiet to someone who messed with my beloved boyfriend. What would that make me?”

“Hyung... Not you too...” Jihoon pouted in disbelief. “You are never the violent type...”

“You sure?” Taehyung smirk devilishly while grabbing both Jihoon’s hands in his. “You don’t know yet what I’m capable of doing...” he slowly pushed the younger back to the bed, while licking his lips lusciously.

“Ah hyung...stop teasing me..” Jihoon tried to release himself, but Taehyung did not easily let him go. “Moments ago you firmly rejected me, but now you want it? Stop playing with my heart, I can’t take it...” He tried to look mad, but in fact, his cheeks were blushed like ripe tomatoes.

“When did I reject you? I just told you... to wait..” Taehyung grinned seductively, keep pushing his body closer.

“Hyuunng..” Jihoon’s heart was betraying him as it was beating out of control that he eventually gave in, and Taehyung successfully landed a kiss on his plump cheek.

Apparently Taehyung knew his limits not to take anymore advantage on his precious lover. And in fact he got the chance to change their topic because a second later, Jihoon’s stomach was literally growling, loudly.

“You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. Your body is starving,” Taehyung chuckled in amusement. “Let’s have some chicken...”

As much as Jihoon wanted to bury himself in embarrassment, he put aside all his pride and let Taehyung dragged him out of the bed. He could never say no to chicken, especially when Taehyung was tempting to treat him with double portions.

No, scratch that. It was triple portions, to tell the truth.

 

***********

 

Jimin was actually the type of person who preferred martial arts rather than boxing. But the boxing gym which Woojin was dragging him into had more facilities than his Taekwondo dojang, therefore he agreed to follow the younger boy. He planned to exert his muscles with vigorous trainings in the fitness center. But eventually, Jungkook was dragging him into the boxing ring.

Jungkook himself was immersed in any kind of self-defense and fighting teachings. He went to Taekwondo dojang for his devotion to both Korean classic martial art and the love of his life, Park Jimin. But he was also a well-rounded fighter of MMA.

“I’m not a boxer, Kook,” Jimin protested when Jungkook was giving him the protective gears for boxing.

“I know,” Jungkook answered shortly. “But I also know that, at this moment, you won’t be satisfied with releasing all your angers in those gym equipments only,” he added. “Let’s spar with me. But since this gym doesn’t have Taekwondo gears, let’s just box...”

“I don’t know how to do boxing,” Jimin was still rejecting the idea.

“It’s not that hard. Let’s make it simple. I’m sure you can do some punching, or better, I’ll let you use your leg to kick too. Just like in MMA,” Jungkook replied.

“Do you want to make fun of me by fighting with you?” Jimin retorted.

“No. Because I’m giving you an upper hand. You play offence, I play defense. How?” Jungkook offered, but Jimin still looked hesitated. “Woojinie had told me just now about Jihoon. You must be feeling anxious, right? Come on, you can unleash it to me.”

Jimin silently cursed inside his head because Woojin was the one dragging him and Jungkook to the gym, but then the sparrow was nowhere to be found near JiKook couple because he was busy fooling around with the gym staffs.

Oh well, of course it was also one of Woojin’s tricks to create an unconditional date for the fighter couple.

Jimin eventually agreed to Jungkook’s idea and started warming up before engaging in the fight.

Did he know how to warm up for an MMA fight? Of course no. But Jungkook was happily helping him for that. It’s needless to say.

When they entered the ring, Jungkook really did nothing but defending himself from all of Jimin’s punch and kicks. The older boy was not completely blind of the art. He was a good fighter in his own style, and although he looked slender and unspokenly weaker than Jungkook, his body was all muscle and he had powerful kicks, as the result of his Taekwondo trainings and dancing, where legs strength was important.

After a little hesitation in the beginning, Jimin gradually let his self-restrain free and fought -or rather attacked- Jungkook with all his heart, releasing all his emotions. Jungkook was undeniably good in handling all of Jimin’s attacks. But as Jimin started to perform his true skill of being fast and slick, Jungkook gradually lost his balance.

After a few combinations of short punches and kicks, Jimin quickly turned his body to launch his deadly spin kick. Jungkook did not get the right rhythm to evade, hence Jimin’s heel was squashing his cheek. Luckily, he wore the protective gear, but still, Jimin’s blow was so powerful that Jungkook instantly tasted blood in his mouth.

Jimin realized that his kick was actually landed on Jungkook’s face. He stopped at once, and when he saw some blood on the younger’s lips, he literally gaped in horror.

“Jungkook-a.. I’m sorry...” he quickly reached out to check on him, but Jungkook just instinctively dodged while covering his mouth.

“No, hyung, it’s fine..”

“But.. Blood.. You’re bleeding!!” Jimin shook Jungkook’s hands off and got through to see the damage he made.

Jungkook did not seem to lose any teeth, but the inner skin of his cheek and lips must be burst open because of the sudden powerful force. Nevertheless, Jimin wanted to make sure of the younger’s condition and brought him to the clinic.

“It’s okay, hyung, I’m fine,” Jungkook resisted and stayed still.

“But...”

Jungkook reached for Jimin’s hands in his face and gently pulled them down. He was giving his favorite hyung a sweet smile, assuring that he was definitely fine.

Jimin was then stiffened because Jungkook was not letting his hands go. It was not that Jungkook was purposely holding them tightly, but Jimin was not really trying to retract his hands. His mind went blank as he was tired with all the confusions.

He did not realize that his heart was beating uncontrollably.

“Why... Why are you doing this?” Jimin’s question was sounded so weak.

“What?” Jungkook did not get what he meant.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Jimin repeated.

“I’m doing what to you?” Jungkook was confused. Moments ago, Jimin was looking all badass and fearless as he was performing his fighting kills. But now, the love of his live looked as if he was about to cry.

“This!!” Jimin was pointing to his bleeding lips. “Who do you keep accepting everything I did to you?” He kept moving his mouth as he wanted to say more things, but no voice seemed to escape from him.

Jungkook started to understand what he meant. He gazed softly right into Jimin’s eyes.

“I’ve been treating you badly... Why do you keep accepting them??” Jimin suddenly looked so desperate.

Jungkook drew a soft smile, “You’re not treating me badly, hyung...”

“But I...” Jimin cut. “I’ve been...” he could not finish his sentence.

“Hyung...” Jungkook held his hands again. “You did nothing wrong to me... It was me who was so shameless by being stubborn to stay around you... But I can’t help it... I love you so much that I’m thankful enough that you do not kick me out of your life...”

“But you don’t deserve it, Jungkook,” Jimin argued. “You should have..left me and find someone else..”

“But I want only you,” Jungkook insisted.

“But why? Why me?” Jimin never sounded so helpless before.

“I don’t know the reason..” Jungkool gently answered, balancing the tension between them. “But the thing I know for sure is...that in my heart...there’s only you... And you alone...”

Jimin was almost betrayed by his own tears upon hearing the tender words that he clenched his fists and bit his inner cheeks.

“Even if it takes me forever,” Jungkook added, “I’ll wait for you...”

Jimin felt his heart was somehow twisted upon Jungkook’s confession. Some part of his sanity was interrogating himself about why he kept rejecting Jungkook, while all of Jungkook’s actions were literally making his heart bloomed.

“Jungkook, You’re such a fool!!” Jimin shouted in frustration.

“Yes, I such a fool because I am helplessly in love with you,” Jungkook did not deny it.

Jimin felt his heart was boiling that he wanted to escape from Jungkook, but the younger boy, absolutely, did not let him go.

“Hyung,” he asked gently. “Don’t you love me too?”

“How come? Why are you so confident?” Jimin was surprised with the question.

“Don’t you ever wonder at all about what you are feeling for me?”

“I don’t understand what you mean!”

“Come on, hyung. I know you know...” Jungkook did not lose his patience.

Jimin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists again. He was truly in confusion and he hated himself for being indecisive like that. Why was it so hard to admit what he truly felt in his heart?

“I... I...” he looked away from the younger boy, “I need more time...”

“It’s okay, hyung. I can give you that,” Jungkook smiled again as he was confidence that this indicates that he had a ray of hope. “As I said, I could wait for you...forever...”

In agitation that his heart could not take the scene anymore, Jimin shook his hands off from Jungkook, and turned his body. He climbed down the boxing ring and abruptly grabbed his towel.

“I need a break,” Jimin said as he left Jungkook alone.

Jungkook calmly watched as Jimin left. He chuckled a little as he wiped the remaining blood in his lips.

He could see everything in Jimin’s eyes just now. It made him smiled in victory.

 

***** to be continued *****


	15. Red Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Notes in the locker...  
> Oh well, but this is not that famous story~~ XD

***** Chapter 15: Red Notes *****

 

Monday morning, as usual Jihoon and the others were arriving at the gate of their college. Before they parted ways to go to their respective departments, Jihoon sent his big brother a silent look.

No, it was a silent glare.

Jimin knew exactly what it was because they had just had their infamous cat-dog fight yesterday.

“Yes, Jihoon-a.. I know,” Jimin sighed in defeat.

“Promise me again, hyung. You know it is hard for me to believe you in this kind of things,” Jihoon dared to demand his older brother.

“I promise you I will not seek trouble or go anywhere near Kang Daniel, although he had done you wrong,” he looked straight into his baby brother’s eyes, and the younger could not ask for anything more.

“Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it. Let me deal with it myself.”

Jimin opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something more, but then he chose not to. They had had enough verbal fight about this yesterday, and he did not want to add another inconvenience.

“Take care…” he only managed to say those words before he ruffled his brother’s hair shortly.

Jihoon did not resist it and then he took a deep breath as he was watching his brother walked away to Dancing department. At least he managed to get his brother’s words not to do anything to Daniel.

Taehyung grabbed Jihoon’s shoulder lightly and rested his arm on it. “That goes pretty well.”

“Yeah..” Jihoon patted his own chest. “Please look after him later on your practice, hyung.”

“Sure.”

Taehyung gently affirmed, and then they start to walk to their building. They met Guanlin at the lockers corridor. The basketball players packed their attires inside their lockers, and Jihoon left his boxing gloves in his. He planned to hit gym directly later after his classes were done, and he did not want to bring those heavy gloves to classes. Thankfully, their college was providing these lockers for the students.

As usual, these popular boys’ lockers were full with love letters from their fans. Taehyung still held his position as the record holder in Acting department about the most love letters received, although he had changed lockers multiple times. Bangtan fans always find a way to know which lockers belong to their idols.

At some points in the past, Taehyung was tired of throwing all those various papers into garbage can that he decided not to touch his locker until a month passed. But his locker got overloaded that even from afar, everyone could see that some papers were sticking out from the supposed ventilation bars, which the fans used to slip their love letters in. Therefore, he took the conscience to empty his lockers at least once a week because he did not want to trouble the cleaning staff. He needed to use the space in his locker anyway.

“You always throw away all of those without even reading it, hyung?” Guanlin asked non-chalantly while opening letters in his own locker.

“Yeah,” Taehyung answered. “Somebody actually gets jealous if I ever pay attention to any of this…” he playfully blinked at his lover who was busy dumping his own letters too, but the boy noticed it and sent him an innocent smirk.

“But it can be some important announcement or notes from… well… clubs.. or friends…” Guanlin thoroughly search his pile of papers.

“No one used printed papers to announce something these days. We have our announcement board, and gadgets,” Taehyung kept going back and forth to the bins to throw his stack. “And even if they do, they do not use pink-slash-colorful heart-shaped or other obnoxious shaped and perfumed papers like these.”

“Are you reading yours, Guanlin-a?” Jihoon was walking back and forth to the bin too, but not as often as Taehyung needed.

“Yes.. They are fun in some ways…” the youngest boy threw a silly smile. “I didn’t get this much experience in Taiwan, because… well… everyone know who I am, and most people did not dare to play fire… with my family…” the boy uttered the words lightly as he was used to it, and at the moment he was enjoying the funny words printed on his fan letters.

“Well, you’re new here, but even within weeks, you already have your fair share of fans. No wonder, you’re tall, handsome, and athletic. But wait until you literally have no more space in your own locker to put your stuff,” Taehyung remarked as he threw his last bits of papers. “You might wish to change lockers secretly, although it did not really work for me.”

Guanlin chuckled lightly and wondered how annoying it would be, but he did not think of it anymore as he followed Jihoon to head for their class.

As much as Jihoon wanted to forget his incident with Daniel last weekend, he could not hear enough of it. Not much of surprise for him if the gossips about what happened in the musical rehearsal last Saturday started to spread amongst the students. Some of his classmates already teased him in anyway, and some girls actually glared at him in envy.

Jihoon tried his best to act as calm as usual because he did not wish to make such a fuss over the incident. Although he admitted, that somehow, he was feeling uneasy about this.

However, the Wink Fairy did not want to think much about it and he drowned himself focusing on the lessons. He knew he still needed to deal with Daniel at some point, but for goodness’ sake, he wanted to forget it for a moment.

Their last class ended a bit later than usual that afternoon. Jihoon encouraged Guanlin to leave first because the basketball team was starting to enter the annual competitions, and they were keeping up the pace with their practices. Classes were indeed important, but Jihoon knew it better for the players not to come late for practices if they did not want to run another lap of warming up by the courtesy of the silent glare from the basketball coach. The coach, with the new assistant, a.k.a. ex-captain, a.k.a. Min Yoongi, knew all the schedules from the whole team members. Therefore, no one would have a chance to ditch on them, unless it was an extremely important business.

Jihoon stayed in the class a little longer to discuss his project group –with Guanlin- with the assistant professor. After he finished and got a better understanding about what he had to do with the project, Jihoon left his class only to find Woojin already walked to his direction. His bestfriend’s class must have ended some time ago.

“Are you done?” Woojin asked.

“Yeah. Let me get my stuff at my locker first,” Jihoon answered and they head to the lockers.

It was obvious that Woojin would tag along with him to go to the gym. It was the mutual quality time for the Pink Sausages anyway.

Jihoon arrived at his locker and opened it casually after entering his lock code as usual. He knew there might be some new love letters already, but never even once, he found love letters written in red hot papers, in small cuts, like the size of post-it notes, and in notable amount of pile, because some papers were flying down as he opened the door. He just cleaned up his locker that morning. These papers must be slipped in today.

Woojin grabbed one paper that was flying down. He started to get his own fan letters, but he was always curious with what others got.

But to his surprise, the paper was not written with affectionate words, but rather, curses instead.

_“Bitch!!!”_

Woojin was utterly shocked to read the word written with awful ugliness. He searched for another paper and found another curse on it.

_“Die you!!”_

Jihoon did not notice anything and started to reach for the papers to throw it away, like usual, but then he saw some scribbles himself.

_“Slut!!!”_

_“Ugly!!”_

_“Fatty!!!”_

_“Whore!!!”_

Jihoon could not hide his surprise too. Although the hand-writing was so ugly, he could read the words clearly. Woojin gathered some more papers, and more swearing words were found.

_“Fuck off!!!”_

_“Go to hell!!!”_

While Jihoon was left in evident shock because he’d never imagine that he would receive such cruel words, Woojin took the liberty to study the papers. He was agitated that someone dared to hurt his bestfriend like this.

Or perhaps, the culprit was more than one person, since Woojin noticed the different type of papers, and also handwritings. The scribbles were so awful that perhaps the senders wanted to hide their identity by writing in obvious broken strokes or even more, with their passive hands.

“What the hell is this?!” Woojin did not hide his distress. “What do they…”

But Woojin’s words were cut because he heard a loud bang from his side. Jihoon was banging his hand to the metal lockers. His other hand was clutching his chest.

“Jihoon-a… you okay?” Woojin threw all the papers away and supported his twin-soul.

“I’m okay… Woojin-a…”

“But…”

“I’m just shocked… That’s it…” Jihoon grimaced and massaged his own chest.

Woojin noticed it. Jihoon just had his attack last weekend, and he might be left vulnerable still.

“Breathe, Jihoon-a… breathe…” Woojin gently massage his friend’s back.

Jihoon nodded weakly and proceed to do as the sparrow suggested. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, and he kept repeating the sequence until his heartbeat was slowed down. It was lucky enough for him that he could control this small attack.

After noticing that Jihoon’s breathing was back to normal, he made the shorter boy leaned on the lockers while he scraped the papers out of Jihoon’s sight and threw it on the garbage can.

“Woojin-a… Don’t tell anyone about this…” Jihoon warned his friend when he gained his energy back.

“But…”

“Please…”

Woojin knew from the look of his beloved friend, that he did not to make anyone worried about him, especially a group of boys called you-know-what.

He looked around and actually the corridor was a bit empty at this time of the day. Even the one-two persons passing did not give a damn care about them. People these days were busy with their own business. But somewhere in his heart, Woojin knew that if this thing kept happening, sooner or later, the infamous hound named you-know-who would hear the news.

“Do you know why you get these?” Woojin showed his concern.

Jihoon closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. “I’m not sure. But I think I got the hunch…”

Just when Jihoon was about to finish his sentence, someone was shouting, calling his name from afar.

“Park Jihoon-ssi!!”

Both Pink Sausages turned their heads to the direction where the voice came, and Woojin got what Jihoon meant. Kang Daniel was running, approaching them.

“His fans…” Woojin hissed. And Jihoon nodded.

As much as Jihoon wanted to avoid meeting the superstar because of the shocking surprise that had just happened to him, the pretty boy knew he should not runaway. He had matter to settle with the bulky wolf.

“Park Jihoon…” Daniel reached them but he stopped a while because he needed to catch a breath.

“Sunbaenim, I have something to tell you,” Jihoon wanted to spend less time with the superstar by directly getting to the point, but Daniel beat him for it.

“Me too. I want to say I’m sorry,” he said quickly before taking another deep breath. “I know my action last Saturday was very rude and inconsiderate. But I did it because I…”

“I have a boyfriend, sunbaenim…” Jihoon cut to the chase.

“I… what?” Daniel somehow looked dumbfounded.

“I have a boyfriend, and I will appreciate it if you’ll never do something like that anymore,” Jihoon reconfirmed. “I know that we need the chemistry to play as Hans and Anna, but that is the furthest we will go. I hope you understand, sunbaenim.”

Daniel was taken aback a bit with Jihoon’s bluntness. He knew it from Jihoon’s rejection back then, that the younger boy disliked his action. But he still hoped for a little chance to get closer to his partner, and somehow wished if their relation would come true in real life. He even asked his bestfriend, Seongwoo, to find if Jihoon was single or not, so he could make a move. And the information he got clearly said that the cute boy was available. And he also knew that it was because of Park Jimin’s protective barrier.

“Well.. then…” Daniel was not sure about what to say. “I’m truly sorry. I thought you were single. Because…”

“I’m sure you know at least a little about my brother, right?” Jihoon was confident that everyone in SIA should have heard a thing or two about the infamous basketball captain. “I did not want any unnecessary intrusion from my brother, that’s why I’ve been keeping my relationship low. But the rumors, about what you did to me, have spread all around this college. You are aware of this too, aren’t you?”

Jihoon sent an inspecting glare, and he knew that the superstar was not surprised when he mentioned about the rumors, so he knew what he said was true.

“Both my brother and my boyfriend know about this too. But I’ve stopped them to do stupid things to you, and I’ll really appreciate it if you go no further, sunbaenim,” the shortest boy continued, and his look was a bit intimidating.

Woojin swore that he was witnessing Jihoon in his badass mode, which was a rare occurrence lately. If he had not known Jihoon for life, he would be shivering at the fact that someone so feeble and vulnerable just moments ago, could turn into a badass slayer like now.

But Daniel was Daniel. No one knew about the hard life he had before to reach his current fame that a _soft_ scolding like this actually meant nothing for him.

“Okay, I know,” Daniel replied firmly as he did not want his junior to look down on him. “But I still hope that we could be friends,” as a matter of fact, his words did not sound like asking permission, but more like an unbeatable statement.

Jihoon crossed his arms in his chest. “I’m not sure, sunbaenim, my boyfriend will not like it.”

“Oh yeah? Who is he anyway?”

“That’s none of your business,” Jihoon answered frankly.

Daniel studied Jihoon’s expressions a little, and he recalled every fact that he knew. “I bet he is a part in our play, isn’t he?”

Jihoon said nothing, although his heart skipped a beat.

“Could it be.. that Chinese boy?” Daniel guessed.

“Guanlin is a Taiwanese. And no. He is not my boyfriend. Just don’t play the game, sunbaenim. I will never tell you anyway.”

“Okay okay..” Daniel raised his hand as he noticed that Jihoon was getting more irritated. In fact, he did not want the cute boy to hate him. “But note that we will stick to play as Hans and Anna until this semester ends.”

“No worries, sunbaenim. I know that. I want to become professional anyway.”

“Good then,” Daniel nodded. “See you at rehearsals.”

The superstar felt dejected, but he did not want to show it to his juniors. At least, although he was bluntly rejected, he did not want to look pathetic. He wanted to keep his dignity and prayed so that he could survive the play.

Jihoon kept his stoic look and waited until Daniel was lost from his sight before he heaved a long sigh and took a deep breath.

“You okay?” Woojin asked. He had been quiet all along Daniel’s confrontation, because he knew his bestfriend wanted to settle things himself.

“Yeah…” Jihoon took another deep breath. “I’ve made myself clear, right?”

“I think so. Let’s just hope he doesn’t bring any more troubles to you,” Woojin confirmed. “But his fans… do you think they are really the one behind this?”

“You know how the fandom works, Woojinie… Some crazy fans are very possessive towards their idols. Everytime someone famous is involved in a romantic scandal, the fans bash the said partner…”

“Well.. It’s true… The rumors about your kiss must have spread wide…” Woojin agreed.

“Yeah…”

“You need to be careful, Jihoonie. You sure you don’t want your brother to know about this? His protection could be very useful now.”

“You are talking as if he was an underground mafia in this campus, Woojinie…”

“But the feel is similar…”

“Yeah, but no…” Jihoon reject firmly. “I do not want him to worry about me…”

Woojin sighed as he could not believe that his twin-soul was so stubborn even when his safety was at stake here.

“But promise me, you will tell me if anything bad happened again,” only once in a blue moon Woojin casted his protection ward around Jihoon because actually he knew about his friend’s capability that the Wink Fairy did not really need his help.

But now they were dealing with invisible enemies. It was best to have more precautions. Jihoon realized it better that he gave a firm nod to his bestfriend.

“Now let’s get going to the gym,” Jihoon took his stuff. “I’m in dire need to release all this tensions.”

 

***********

 

Days went by with Jihoon became more vigilant than before. He was afraid that he might find another dead threats in his locker, that’s why he’d been avoiding to use it. It’s not that he was afraid of the letters, but most of the time, he was with Taehyung and/or Guanlin. He truly did not want to make his beloved persons worried.

True to his fear, once he was alone because Taehyung and Guanlin had gone to the basketball court, he opened his locker and found tons of red notes with similar threats.

It’s even become clear to him now because the notes confirmed his suspicion that the culprit was Daniel’s fans.

_“Stay away from Daniel oppa, you ugly pig!!”_

_“What have you done to uri Daniel?!”_

_“You crazy bitch is forcing our Oppa to be a disgusting gay like you?!!”_

_“Spread your leg somewhere else, you SLUT!!!”_

_“How dare you kiss our Oppa?!!”_

_“Daniel is mine!! Fuck off!!”_

Jihoon flinched as he read the nasty words. He knew he should not read them. However, he could not help himself finding some words when he scraped the papers and throw it to the garbage bin.

He decided it then, that he should not open his locker when he was not alone. Or perhaps he should file in a request to change locker. But then he remembered Taehyung’s words that day, that it might not help at all. Crazy fans would always find a way to find him.

The Jeojang Kid noticed it too that these crazy fans must have made a move in secret because of Bangtan influence in the campus. Daniel might be a super star, but Bangtan had numerous loyal fans in SIA. Rather than worrying himself, Jihoon worried about what he had to do if the words reached his brother. He did not want to trouble Jimin because the older had done enough for him. He should defend himself.

Yet apparently, the bullying started to go beyond Jihoon’s limits. At least Jihoon was thankful that Daniel was not making any more trouble during the rehearsals. But his fans, it’s a different story.

One day Jaehwan came to him, giving a bag that looked like a souvenir, because he could see that something was wrapped nicely inside the paper bag. Kim Jaehwan was a genius student who ran through double major. It was his 2nd year in Music Departement, but he studied Acting too starting this year by extension course, because he had a dream to establish an entertainment company, he wanted to learn everything.

He went to the same classes with Jihoon, and when he gave the gift to Jihoon, he said that it was from a random girl he met on the entrance of Acting department building.

“You really live up to the name of Park Ji family, Jihoon-a,” Jaehwan said. “Both you and your brother are very famous, that you started to receive anonymous gift like this too. And I guess thanks to you people are noticing me too? They even know that I am your classmate…”

“You are popular too, hyung,” Jihoon stayed humble. “Only rare species of student are able to have double major here in SIA. Surely they know you. You are composing the scores for my musical too.”

“Really?” Jaehwan look cheekily cheerful. “You think I’m famous? Then perhaps I have to prepare myself because I’ll start to receive love letters too, soon…”

“Don’t even dream about it…” Minhyun interrupted their conversation. “Only real celebrities and Bangtan team-related persons receive such treatment in this campus. You won’t make the cut…”

“Eyy, hyung, don’t crush my dream.”

“You always dream too much.”

“What’s wrong with dreaming too much? Everyone must have a dream…”

Jihoon let out a light chuckle seeing Minhyun and Jaehwan having funny chats between them. Hwang Minhyun was his classmate too although the boy was older than him by some years. After graduating high school, he chose to get some job first so he could save some money to pay for his own education. He did it just because he did not want to burden his parents.

All of them then turned serious when the professor entered the room and started the class. Jihoon kept the gift bag aside and focused on the lesson.

When the class was over, Jihoon just hurriedly grabbed all his stuff because he wanted to follow Guanlin to the basketball practice. He lived up to his name as personal cheerleader of the team whenever he had the time. On the way to the court, the curiosity took him though, because he could not wait to see what gift he got from his fan.

The fan was wrapping the gift beautifully, but once he unwrapped all the ribbon and papers, he saw something that he wished he should never see.

The gift was from a fan, indeed. But it was not his fans.

The clear cut glass looked like a trophy, just like the trophies he saw on award shows. But he clenched his fists reading the words printed in the clear glass.

“World’s Number 1 WHORE, Park Jihoon.”

 

***** to be continued *****


	16. Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting uglier...

***** Chapter 16: Secret Admirer *****

 

“World’s Number 1 WHORE, Park Jihoon.”

Jihoon could not believe that the crazy fans actually made an effort to make something like this. Aside from the awful words, the cut glass was a work of art. He was so stunned that he did not realize that Guanlin who stood by his side actually read the words too.

“Hyung… what…” the foreigner boy actually wondered if he read the words right. “What the hell is this?”

Jihoon quickly put the glass trophy out of Guanlin’s sight and smash it to the ground. The cute boy was taken by his rage that he did not aware that he had made the loud noise with the splattered glass. Some people were looking at him in bewilderment. But then, those who thought that they had nothing to do with Jihoon, chose to ignore him and back to their business.

“Hyung…”

“Guanlin-a, you see nothing of this.. understand?”

“Jihoon-a…”

Guanlin had not yet to reply when Minhyun and Jaehwan were approaching them.

“What happened?” Minhyun asked in worry. He was the one calling Jihoon just now.

“Oh, hyung… Sorry I startled you,” if moment ago Jihoon was showing a rage, in mere second he gave Minhyun a sorry look. “The gift was made from glass. I was opening it when it suddenly slipped off my hand..” Jihoon looked really sorry and Jaehwan truly pitied him. Inside his head, Guanlin was amazed with Jihoon’s acting skill. Indeed his favorite hyung was admitted to SIA for Acting scholarship.

“Well.. things can happen, Jihoon-a. Don’t worry, I’m sure your fan will understand. At least you get the feeling, don’t you?” Jaehwan comforted.

“Yes. I’m very grateful for the gift. But…” Jihoon forced out brimming tears in his eyes.

“Ya.. don’t think about it anymore. Come on, let’s go to janitor’s room to find something to clean this mess. Come on, let me help you…” Jaehwan grabbed Jihoon’s shoulder and dragged him out.

Once Jihoon done cleaning up the messes and thanked both Jaehwan and Minhyun for their help and understanding, he put his serious look back and glared at Guanlin.

“Guanlin-a… I am seriously asking you to tell no one about this,” he warned.

“You don’t look so surprised, hyung,” Guanlin studied his expression. “Don’t tell me… you have been receiving.. this kind of gift…”

“Yes.. and no…” Jihoon answered shortly. “Come one, will be late for your practice…”

“Hyung, wait…” Guanlin knew that Jihoon did not want to talk about it. But he had to know. “I’ll agree to keep quiet only if you tell me about it…”

“Guanlin, I…”

“Or I’ll tell hyungdeul…”

“Don’t you dare!” Jihoon raised his index finger. But then he regretted it right away that he unfairly lashed out on innocent Guanlin.

“I’m sorry, Guanlin-a. But really, don’t tell hyungdeul about it,” he reprimanded. “Only Woojin knows about this."

Jihoon then told Guanlin everything he knew about the threats. This gift was the first, but he had received thousands of notes. The younger boy could not believe it.

“Crazy fans are indeed… wow…” Guanlin was at loss for words.

“That’s why, you better stay out of this. You’ll never know what happen,” Jihoon reminded him again. “They even dig the fact that Jaehwan-hyung is my classmate although he was rarely seen in Acting ground.”

“You should be careful, hyung.”

“I know.”

 

***********

 

After the incident with the glass trophy, Jihoon could not help himself for being extra careful to his surroundings. He started to notice it, that some people were peeping at him with sinister look, especially the girls. He was sure that the culprit must be girls, because even though he recognized different handwritings from the red notes, most of them were calling Daniel ‘Oppa’, and they hated the fact that Jihoon ‘was turning their Oppa into a gay’.

Although LGBT had become common in Korea, there were still some people who could not accept the fact that same sex people were keeping themselves for each other. Once he got a complaint from his female classmate in high school, that if most boys were no longer interested in girls, then what about the population growth? Females still needed decent males to properly impregnate them.

Albeit he knew that his friend was just being playful back then, it could be a serious concern, especially when the man in bet was someone awfully gorgeous like Kang Daniel. His female fans did not seem to want him to fall into another man. They would fight for him.

This concern should have not become Jihoon’s problem to worry about. He never fully understood the way girls behaved. He had only a few of female friends, because he always felt comfortable to be amongst the males.

Just like the moment.

Even when his male classmates were gathering to having an unimportant discussion that was actually disturbing for Jihoon, he still chose to be with them.

“Ouch… poor zebra…” Jaehwan acclaimed after he saw a certain scene from Animal Planet channel in his phone.

“Ya… Jaehwan-a… You should just go to Africa if you like the wild life that much,” Minhyun teased.

“I don’t have the money, hyung,” Jaehwan responded.

“But can we watch something else instead a video of crocodiles quietly hide in the waters waiting for their prey to cross? Do you like seeing crocodiles chewing some poor zebra alive that much?” Minhyun tried to get a grab of Jaehwan’s phone. But of course he could not win from the witty boy.

“Ah, hyung. This is a good knowledge. I don’t have the bravery to go anywhere near wild animals. Let me at least watch some videos…”

“But not everyone of us enjoy watching that kind of video..” Minhyun remarked as he was pointing his look to Jihoon, who had been scrunching his face into weird expression.

“You don’t like it, Jihoon-a?”

Jihoon literally threw his face away when Jaehwan showed him the video.

“Don’t tease him, hyung,” Guanlin intercepted, shoving Jaehwan’s phone back to its owner. “Jihoonie-hyung could not bear to see animals getting hurt.”

“Oh, really? You don’t like it?” Jaehwan’s genius-sane brain quickly grabbed the tension. “Do you have bad experience, Jihoon-a?”

“Once I went to my grandparents’ farm when I was a kid,” Jihoon did not mind to explain. “Unfortunately I witnessed my own grandpa slaughtered one of his cow, for its meat. I know it’s actually what he usually did. Farmers are raising cow for food. But that scene disturbed me badly that I fell into an attack. Since then, I do not really have the appetite to eat beef.”

“But you love chicken,” Minhyun claimed. “Don’t you…”

“Yes I know. I eat chicken meat,” Jihoon quickly responded. “But at least I never saw a chicken being killed. All I ever see was live chickens and pieces of meat that are ready to be consumed. It makes a difference. I don’t know, and DO NOT NEED to know the process,” he quickly added before Jaehwan telling him the unnecessary things.

Jaehwan tilted his head, “Okay then. I can understand that.”

The Genius boy then changed the topic into something more interesting, and Jihoon sighed in relief that he had managed to escape the crisis. These hyungdeul were fun, and he glad that he could make some friends with anyone outside the Bangtan circle.

Because of the threats he received lately, Jihoon preferred to spend more time with his friends. But there were inevitable times when he had to spend some time alone, because his classes were over, Bangtan team needed more intense practices, and Woojin’s class in Dancing department was not over yet.

Jihoon was on his way alone to the Dancing ground, when he heard some people were gossiping about him, and to his surprise, openly. Some did not even lower her voice that Jihoon could hear her.

_“Look… That’s him… Park Jihoon…”_

_“Oh… now when I see it, he’s not that cute…”_

_“Eeyy,,, he is truly cute and pretty…”_

_“Yes I know.. but apparently he is too confident with his looks that he thinks that he is the cutest person alive..”_

_“What a shame… He already has the whole Bangtan team under his finger, and then that tall and handsome Chinese boy… and now he’s targeting Kang Daniel?? What does he want??”_

Jihoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He did not even know that girls. Yes he noticed that they were students of SIA because he knew he might have met them somewhere in the college. But he knew nothing about them. They should know nothing about him either. What made them saying those accusations? Jihoon really could not understand the way crazy fans these days acted.

He just tried his best to shut his ears as he fastened his steps and hoped that Woojin’s class was over. As usual, they would go to the gym together.

At least Jihoon managed to get home safely that day, and Jimin and Taehyung were showing no sign that they knew anything about his problem.

Yet he should have never underestimated the power of Bangtan and their fans.

Jimin, Jungkook, and Woojin were hanging around in the corridor when they were in the short break between classes when Hoseok came to them like a storming wind.

“Guysguysguysguysguys…”

“What’s up, hyung? You look like you had just found a bag of gold,” Jungkook greeted.

“I do hear about something shocking, but it’s not a bag of gold!” Hoseok retorted.

“Breathe.. hyung… breathe…” Jimin gently tapped his friend’s back while the older boy was catching his breath after such a run.

“I hear rumors…” Hoseok started. “About Jihoonie…”

“Jihoonie? What happen with him?” Jimin turned stiff instantly upon the mention of his brother who most likely heard as if he was in deep trouble.

Well, yeah, Jihoon was in deep trouble indeed.

Hoseok told them about the rumors that spread amongst the students. It was pretty much similar with the nasty words Jihoon heard before. He was rumored that he was seducing Kang Daniel so the superstar fell into his trap. They even added more gossips as if Jihoon was using Daniel to get some fame and connection in entertainment industry. The gossips were becoming more and more irrational when it said that Jihoon was even selling his body to get through some directors.

“NONSENSE!!” Jimin was engulfed in sudden rage. “Who the hell are spreading about those nasty things?? Let me find them at beat them to pulp!!!”

The hound Chimmy was clenching his fists and his muscles started to bulge in scary appearance.

“I’m not sure, Jimin-a,” Hoseok replied. “I heard it from our fans. Some said that they found strange red notes in the garbage dump in the far back corner of this campus.”

Woojin slapped his own face innately as he did not want to show any suspicious reaction about the last info. He knew it. He should have convinced Jihoon to burn those papers. But his twin-soul insisted that it was not necessary and they should not waste their time on that since the garbage were cleaned up and recycled in garbage dump every day. He failed to take it to his count that small papers had the possibility to fly away.

“What notes?”

While Jimin and Jungkook were showing more curiosity to hear more explanation from Hoseok, Woojin was still lost in his thought that he should have burnt the papers albeit Jihoon’s disagreement.

Thanks the hell that Jimin turned super sensitive when he heard about this, and he was a smart boy, that he noticed, that Woojin was not paying attention to Hoseok. It was something related to his precious bestfriend. Jimin knew it best, although the two loved to fight and bully each other, they would never let anyone harm their twin-soul. Unless, of course, the news were not that shocking for him.

“Woojin-a…” Jimin started to investigate. “You… know… something…”

Woojin closed his eyes and took deep breath. He knew it well that it’s not wise to defy the raging hound if he wanted to survive. He was tired to keep everything to himself anyway. Sooner or later, he really should let Jimin knew all the truth.

The sparrow surrendered and told his hyungdeul everything he knew. He was showing some frustration too because he thought Jihoon was not telling him everything. Even the incident with glass trophy, he heard it from Guanlin, not Jihoon.

“I need to find him now,” Jimin rose from his seat. “I need to…”

“Don’t act rashly, hyung,” Jungkook was the one stopping Jimin and held him in his space.

“But I need to make sure that he is fine. How dare he tell me nothing of this?” Jimin was struggling to free himself from Jungkook, but of course, he could not win from the strong muscle pig.

“Think carefully first. Don’t you realize, that this is exactly why Jihoon is not telling you anything?” Jungkook insisted, forcing Jimin to sit back on his side.

“What do you mean?”

“Try to see things from his perspective. If you were him, will you tell your temperament brother about this problem?” he tried to reason.

“Of course I will…” Jimin almost blurted the answer instantly, but apparently, his brain could work faster this time. “I… I…”

“You won’t tell him if you are having any issues, right?” Jungkook guessed correctly.

“Yeah…” Jimin was glad that his senses were winning against his emotion. “He doesn’t want to make me worry and do stupid things.”

“Yes..” Jungkook agreed. “I have an older brother too, hyung. So I know how he feels. He doesn’t want to keep relying on you.”

“But still, we need to do something about this,” everyone knew that a Park Jimin would not keep silent about this matter.

“You sure this is Daniel’s fans doing?” Jungkook asked Woojin.

“Yeah. Most likely,” the sparrow assured.

Jimin nodded and bumped his fists. “Then we’ll find the culprits behind this.”

 

***********

 

The next days turned into some kind of hell for Woojin because he had to act like a double agent amongst his brothers. Jimin had informed Tae about what happened to Jihoon, and Woojin was afraid that the tallest boy in the house might burst into Jihoon anytime like a ticking bomb. The sparrow kept making pleading look to Taehyung behind Jihoon’s knowledge, begging the older not to confront Jihoon about what happened. Woojin knew it for sure that Taehyung was on the top of the list of persons Jihoon did not want him to find out the truth.

Taehyung noticed it too actually. That’s why he’s trying not to say anything, but he kept keeping an eye to his beloved boyfriend, every time he could.

Taehyung found it hard to maintain cool expressions during the play rehearsal because he kept glaring dangerously to Daniel. The said superstar was not making any more trouble with his boyfriend. Yes he was super flirty and romantic when he acted with Jihoon, but when their part was done, Daniel knew his place to stay away. Jihoon had told him that he had chased Daniel away, and the wolf was taking his words seriously that Taehyung actually felt grateful for that.

But now when he thought that Daniel’s action was the core that was causing these problems with Jihoon, Taehyung found it super hard to stay cool around the superstar.

Fortunately, Hans and Kristoff never had a face-off sequence in the play. Otherwise, Taehyung would use it wisely to beat the crap out of Daniel. Well yes, Taehyung was not a violent type of boy. But, who knew?

The safest way for him to stay composed was to drag Jihoon out as soon as the rehearsal was done. It was the time for their official short date. As long as Jihoon could still give him those cute smiles, he would let it slipped, and working hard with his friends to find the culprit behind Jihoon’s terrors.

“Do you want something else to eat, my dear?” Taehyung asked while they were munching their chicken.

“I want some ice-cream,” Jihoon answered instantly, with apparent blushed on his cheek because Taehyung was using sweet words, and excited smile because of the thought of having ice cream.

Taehyung’s heart was melted. Jihoon’s smile never failed to make this effect on him. He knew the boy was not okay. But as long as he still looked strong like that, with those big appetites intact too, Taehyung was grateful enough.

His heart nearly skipped out some time later that night though. They were enjoying their ice cream on their walk to home, when Jihoon suddenly stopped and hastily holding his head, dropping the remaining ice cream on his hand.

“Jihoon-a!!”

“Aarrghhh..” Jihoon grimaced while holding his head tightly.

“Why? What happen?” Taehyung abruptly holding into Jihoon, forgetting his ice cream too.

Jihoon did not look steady from the way he stood. Taehyung checked if the younger boy was trembling or having hard time to breathe because those were the common symptoms if Jihoon was under attack. But Jihoon was showing no sign of it.

“Br…brain.. freeze…” Jihoon managed to say those words after he lightly patted his own head.

Apparently he ate too much ice at once that his head became too cold all of sudden, hence the brain freeze happened.

Taehyung heaved a sigh of relief. “Aigooo… you scared me…”

“Sorry, hyung…” Jihoon replied weakly.

“No, Jihoon-a, it’s okay..”

“But the ice cream…” Jihoon looked pitifully to the ices that were dropped in the ground.

“It’s okay… We can but it again some other time…”

Just then he saw that Jihoon was barely breathing at all.

“Jihoon-a…”

“Hhh…”

“Look at me, my dear,” Taehyung put a firmer grab on Jihoon, making the younger focused on him. “I’m right here with you… Breathe with me… In… out… in.. out…”

Jihoon was clutching his hand on Taehyung’s chest, and he looked straight into his lover’s eyes as he did like what the older said. He tried to breathe in and out slowly, until he gradually got his normal breathing pace back.

“Feeling better?” Taehyung asked, and Jihoon answered him by nodding weakly.

“Get on my back and I’ll carry you home,” the older said as he turned his body.

Jihoon wanted to refuse it, but his body was betraying him. Their apartment was already nearby, but Taehyung did not want to bet a chance that Jihoon might collapse again in the way. Jihoon silently cursed at his pathetic condition who loved to come and go whenever as it pleased. There was definitely no reason for his attack just now. There was no way he would go panic just because he dropped his ice cream.

Although Jihoon would never admit it, Taehyung got the feelings, that the terrors Jihoon got, must be taking its toll on the cute boy. He had prepared himself with more knowledge about the condition since long before. Panic attacks might strike out of the blue, without any warning, and sometimes with no clear trigger. But Taehyung knew it, the boy he loved must be stressed out.

He must do something quickly to end his beloved boyfriend’s sufferings.

But things were just getting worse because it started to get physical.

 

***********

 

With full conscience that Jihoon was now in danger everytime and everywhere, both Woojin and Guanlin always tried their best to make sure that Jihoon was at least never left alone. They were free to nag the bullying victim because they knew that they were the only ones who were supposed to know about Jihoon’s bullying. At times Taehyung almost lose himself trying to accompany Jihoon whenever he went, but Guanlin always stopped him at the right moment.

Just like this late afternoon, with many efforts, Guanlin had succeeded to make Jihoon stayed at basketball court, watching the team practicing. Because rather than letting Jihoon loitering somewhere alone while waiting Woojin to finish his class, definitely it was better if Jihoon was somewhere within the protections of Bangtan’s army.

Apparently his abusers were cowards too since they did not dare to confront Jihoon directly in open, because the fame and influence of Bangtan around the campus was not a joke, especially when they were on high alert now.

But crazy fans always found their way to do what they wanted. Jihoon was excusing himself from the basketball court because he needed to use the restroom. Taehyung almost followed him instantly, but he was stopped by Guanlin, because at the moment, coach Seo was glaring daggers to Taehyung since the Point Guard was distracted too much during the practice, by paying too much worry looks to his secret boyfriend.

However, Guanlin regretted his own decision since until a noticeable time later, Jihoon was not coming back from the restroom yet.

Woojin had arrived in the basketball court, and when he saw that Jihoon was not around, Yoongi told him that Jihoon went to the restroom some time ago. Now when he thought of it, the assistant coach did wonder why Jihoon had not come back yet.

The sparrow was quicker than his wit, and he had sprinted to the restroom, only to find his bestfriend in a pitiful state. Jihoon was alone there, because at this time of the day, most students had left the campus, but he was drenched wet in noticeable dark colored water, and the smell was genuinely disgusting.

The boy looked perfectly fine though. He was standing by the sink, already putting off his sweater, trying to wash it in the sink, leaving him in his T-shirt that was not badly damaged with the dirty water, because it was black. Woojin came closer, smelling a combination of food sauces and other strong fragrance around his bestfriend. Jihoon’s face was inexpressive, flat and cold, with droplets of water was dripping from his hair.

“Jihoon-a… what happened?”

“I was done doing my business and stepped out from the stall when someone threw me a bucket of mop water which apparently had been mixed with fish sauce or whatever the hell it is,” Jihoon answered flatly. Woojin indeed saw a black plastic bucket was laying abandoned on the floor.

“Did you see who did this?” Woojin clenched his fists.

“Yes, but she was wearing oversized black hoody and training pants, with mask and sunglasses on, so I don’t know whom she was. Her built was average, so it could be anyone in this campus…” Jihoon’s tone remained calm.

“Those crazy bitches… acting ridiculously just because their idol…”

“Woojin-a, can you do me a favor by fetching me my bag? I have spare clothes and toiletries there. I can’t go around like this. I left my phone in my bag back at the court so I cannot call for any…”

“We can’t keep quiet about this, Jihoon-a…” if seconds ago Jihoon was interrupting his rant about the crazy fans, now it was Woojin’s turn to stop him because Jihoon looked too damn untroubled by this incident.

“Then what can we do, Woojin-a?” yet Jihoon finally snapped and threw his sweater away to the basin. “You want me to act? Those crazy fans will just abuse me more. Reporting this incident? To whom? The authorities? But this… is too childish!”

“Your safety is threatened, Jihoon-a…”

“They won’t get further than this…”

“What make you so sure? Yes they never offended you openly in public knowing who you are. But see… they even stalked you and started to attack you.. like this…”

“I’ll just have to bear with it until the play ends, Woojin-a. Later when I have no more business with that Daniel, I bet his fans will stop, eventually…”

“It’s not that simple, Hoon-a… You know that…” Woojin almost lost all his patience and he might go through if he did not notice that Jihoon started to shiver under his wet clothes.

“Just do me a favor by grabbing my stuff in the court, okay?” Jihoon shot him a meaningful look.

Woojin looked as if he wanted to disagree but Jihoon beat him to that.

“And don’t tell the team. Just say something like my pants are ripped and we’ll just go straight home after you grab my stuff. I can’t go back there in this state. This smell is… uurrghhh…” Jihoon pinched his nose with his fingers.

Woojin scrunched his nose too, “For this one I’ll agree with you, because, dammnn.. you do need a good shower…”

Accordingly, Woojin left to grab their stuff in the court and bid farewell to the team by saying lame excuse that Jihoon’s pants were ripped. And Jihoon prayed hard that he did not have to face his brother and his lover if they found it to be suspicious.

Jihoon barely went through the night safely when both older boys noticed funny smell from Jihoon’s laundry basket but he said that he accidentally spilled his _strong flavored_ dinner in his shirt. Both Jimin and Taehyung could see that something was off, but they did not confront any further because they knew that this pig-headed pink sausage would not tell them anything even if they forced him.

Woojin, again, become the victim of suspecting glares from those two, but he chose to lock himself up safely in the protection of his shared bedroom with Jihoon. Jimin and Taehyung would not be able to corner him while Jihoon was around.

Jimin messed up his hair in frustration, thinking about the best thing he could do. His way of thinking started to get ugly just like those that gangsters would do while facing the situation.

Yet the fate decided that none of Jimin, Taehyung, nor Bangtan boys were able to do anything significant like finding the culprit before the situation turned for the worst.

 

***********

 

Minhyun and Jaehwan were just heading out from Acting department building after their class was over, when a random girl in black hoody and mask was shoving him a card box tied with red ribbon.

“Please give this to Park Jihoon-ssi,” the girl asked quickly and left the scene right after she ensured that Minhyun had held the box properly.

“Another secret admirer is giving Jihoonie gift, eh? That boy is really popular,” Jaehwan remarked.

“Yeah.. can’t help it,” Minhyun admitted. “He had all the quality to be famous.”

“But I heard there are some strange gossips about Jihoonie..” Jaehwan scratched his own chin.

“The more famous you are, the more fans and antis you get. It’s no wonder,” Minhyun shrugged lightly. “Come on, I need to get back to class to give it to him. He’s still there, right?”

“Perhaps. He and Guanlinie were discussing about their project..”

They walked light-heartedly back to the building and reached to their class in the second floor to find Jihoon and Guanlin were still in their seat, working on their project. But they were almost done with current part and they did not intend to stay any longer, because Guanlin needed to go to basketball practice.

Jihoon properly thanked Minhyun and Jaehwan for sending him the package, although by his defensive mechanism, Jihoon guessed that this box must be another threat. He could not open it then in the class because some students were still there. He gave Guanlin a silent look, and the younger knew what he meant. Minhyun and Jaehwan already left after giving him the box because they had something else to do. Jihoon and Guanlin quickly packed their things on the table, and then proceeded to exit their class, to find some deserted corridor where no one would see them opening the package.

On their halfway reaching the gate though, Minhyun suddenly felt that something was off with the package. The box was warm. He thought that it might some cake. But then, if it was a cake, something sweet and delicious smell must be noticed. But instead, he smelt some strange smell from the box, and the smell was not pleasing.

“Hyung… what happen to your hand?” Jaehwan noticed some strange patches between Minhyun’s fingers.

The taller boy looked into his hands and found what Jaehwan meant. There were some spots of reddish liquid in his fingers. He drew it closer to sniff them, and his face turned into horror. His negative hunch was right. There was something wrong with the box. It had blood in it.

Minhyun almost ran back into Acting building, but then he remembered, Jihoon and Guanlin were about to pack their stuff when they left. With the basketball tournaments enclosing, perhaps they were going to practice. He noticed it anyway that lately the basketball court was always noisy because the team were practicing, accompanied by their fans cheering. Rather than going back to Acting building, he might as well went to basketball court because he thought they must have been heading there.

But once he and Jaehwan arrived at the court, Guanlin and Jihoon were not there yet. Taehyung wondered why his juniors whom he knew that they were Jihoon’s classmate were there. He asked them if they were looking for Jihoon and Guanlin, but they were telling him something else, and it alarmed the whole Bangtan team.

The mention of bloody box in Jihoon’s hand had pushed both Taehyung and Jimin beyond their limits. They left the basketball court without the coach’s permission, sprinting to Acting building because they thought that both Jihoon and Guanlin must be there still. And in fact the rest of the team was following them because they heard Minhyun’s words clearly just now, including Yoongi and Coach Seo themselves. The whole team was aware of the threats that Jihoon had been receiving. And they could not help but to worry too.

On the deserted corridor on Acting building, Jihoon proved his hunch was right, because once he opened the box, he saw something that shocked him beyond words. On top of shredded papers on the base of the box, there laid a dead rabbit, with knife stabbing its body. On the inside of the box lid, he saw some words were scribbled, with blood.

_“You will end up like this bunny if you keep leeching around Daniel oppa!”_

Guanlin noticed that Jihoon’s face turned pale instantly upon the pitiful sight. He remembered the fact that Jihoon could not stand the sight of animal being hurt. Dead rabbit with knife stabbing through it, was definitely one of the thing Jihoon should never see.

Guanlin hastily seized the box from Jihoon, planning to get rid of it. But it was too late. Jihoon had widened his eyes, vigorously.

“An animal… innocent… and harmless..  was being… killed… just to… threaten… me…”

The pain in his heart was unbearable. Jihoon lost his balance and Guanlin quickly grab a hold on him after throwing the box aside.

“Hyung… stay with me…”

Jihoon was starting to drown in his panic, and Guanlin did not really know what to do because he had not yet any experience in dealing with it.

“Hyung… stay focus…”

But Jihoon had started to breath heavily, and his face had turned redder and redder.

On the other side of the building, Kang Daniel was searching the class thoroughly. He was a Theatre student but he had some importance to do there. He was rarely seen on the campus because he had some schedules to attend although he was not yet filming another drama. He heard it from his bestfriend Seongwoo just now, that there were bad rumors spreading about him and his musical partner. Daniel could not believe that his fans would actually do silly things, and he wanted to confirm it with Jihoon, if the Jeojang Kid was having difficulties with his fans.

Daniel saw Jihoon and Guanlin left their classroom from afar a moment ago. He tried to reach them quickly, but he could not really run, because the corridor was packed with the students, and they did not stepped aside right away because they were amazed to see such a superstar so close right in front of their eyes.

When Daniel found them at the other side of a deserted corridor, he started to run full speed.

Jihoon still had his last bit of senses when he heard someone was running, rushing to him. When he saw that the person was Daniel, Jihoon completely lost his mind. He remembered the words written in blood he read just now. The first thing he could think of right then, was to stay away from Daniel, as far as possible.

He started to run away although Daniel was almost reaching him. The corridors were interconnected with each other. Jihoon found a way to escape from Daniel although he had to push Guanlin aside to make his way. Guanlin was utterly shocked that Jihoon could actually run in his current state.

“What happened to him?” Daniel asked the fallen Guanlin. He saw Jihoon was pushing Guanlin roughly that the tall skinny boy must have lost his balance, because Daniel was already aware of Jihoon’s strength.

Guanlin was not answering yet because he was in pain after his shoulder hit the wall, but then Daniel saw what was splattered on the floor, out of the box. He turned into horror. Jihoon was indeed in danger because of his fans. Daniel quickly ran to reach for Jihoon.

Jihoon did not know where his feet were taking him. All he wanted was to escape from Daniel. When he heard loud quick steps behind him, he knew that Daniel was chasing him. He ran faster and faster, until he saw the stairs that would bring him down to the ground floor. Although his heart was thumping violently and he was short of breath, he hastily reached for the stairs.

After he was running with all he got, he should have put some brakes on his legs to take small steps carefully to climb down the stairs. But needless to say, Jihoon had lost control over his own body. One false step half the way down, was enough to make him lost all his balance, and he helplessly stumbled down, rolling hardly down the stairs.

Jimin and Taehyung had arrived on the Acting ground floor at that moment, and they were witnessing every bump and smash that were crushing the body of their beloved Jihoon.

“JIHOONAAAA…!!!”

To Jimin’s surprise, Taehyung was actually reacted faster than him upon Jihoon’s fall. His bestfriend ran and dropped his body at the right moment before Jihoon reached the ground. Jihoon’s head would have hit the floor hardly if Taehyung did not catch him at the right time.

“Jihoonaa…” Taehyung was checking his secret lover in panic. He was jolted at the hot red face of the boy, and one of Jihoon’s hands was still clutching his own chest tightly. Jihoon opened his mouth widely, but he did not seem to breathe properly. Taehyung knew what that meant.

He heard another steps down stairs, and when he saw that it was none other than Daniel, he snapped instantly.

“You stay away from Jihoon!! Don’t you have enough with him??!!! GET LOST!! HE IS MINE!!!”

With his last bits of energy, Jihoon was trying to reach for Taehyung, but his heart could not take it anymore. Taehyung managed to exchange a short glance with Jihoon, before the smaller boy gave up and fell into unconsciousness.

 

***** to be continued *****


	17. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to Jihoon after his severe attack and stumbling down the stairs?

They were in the hospital. Everyone was there, all Bangtan members, including Woojin, Minhyun, and Jaehwan. They were waiting in silence and praying that Jihoon will be all right. Guanlin was busy making sure that Jihoon would get the best examinations and treatments, because apparently, this hospital was somehow related to his father’s.

Daniel was in the hospital too. He almost became a victim of Jimin and Taehyung’s furious wrath if Jungkook and Woojin did not stop them. Jungkook even had to lock his arms around Jimin tightly and lift him up to go somewhere else or he would not stop cursing Daniel. In Jimin’s eyes, Daniel was the one who was causing everything that happened to his beloved baby brother.

Jimin did not aware that his emotion was winning over him. Jungkook really struggled a bit to calm his favorite hyung down.

Taehyung on the other side, as much as he wanted to lash out on Daniel, he had learnt not to let his emotion took control again. Besides, he was aware of something else that was more important. The look in Jimin’s eyes when he blurted out to Daniel that Jihoon was his, was indescribable. He knew he had to settle things with Jimin first. He must be a part of Jimin’s agitation anyway.

Taehyung approached his bestfriend who had calmed down but was still locked in Jungkook’s tight hug.

“Jimin-a…”

“Not now, Tae…” the shorter boy quickly cut. “Just… not now… Let’s wait until Jihoonie wakes…”

Taehyung could see it that his bestfriend really did not want to discuss it now. “Okay…”

They had silent agreement there, and they went back to where the others were waiting near the emergency room.

Daniel was no longer alone. Seongwoo was already there with him after he received his text. Letting his friend alone in a pack of Bangtan wolf after indirectly making some problem with them was definitely not a good thing to do.

When Daniel saw that Jimin and Taehyung were back in a calmer manner, he mustered up the courage to come to them to explain himself. Lucky for him that both older boys, together with their friends, were willing to listen to his explanation.

“I came looking for Jihoon because I heard from Seongwoo-hyung here that Jihoon might be having troubles because of my fans. It may be heard as a lame excuse, but I know nothing of these. I did not come to campus that much and I never heard about those rumors. I’ve checked that box personally just now, and I can’t believe myself that my..fans.. are doing this. I am sorry for that. I am truly sorry.”

To everyone’s surprise, Daniel did bow to both Jimin and Taehyung in 90 degress, and his face was facing down. Jimin and Taehyung were taken that this super famous young star was actually having a proper manner.

Jimin hesitantly tapped Daniel’s shoulder lightly, telling him to stop bowing, because now when his logic was working again, he knew he could not blame Daniel about this. His only problem with Daniel was his forced kiss to his brother.

The news about the kiss might trigger mixed reaction from Daniel’s fans. But now when he thought of it, that thing might never happen, if since the first place, everyone knew that Jihoon was not available. Once Jimin asked Guanlin if Daniel was still making hard times for Jihoon, and Guanlin clearly said no. Perhaps Jihoon had succeeded in putting a barrier between them, or better, revealing to the superstar that he was dating someone.

Jimin was upset that Jihoon was not telling him anything about this. But he knew what was making his brother did so. Everything went back to himself. If only Jimin had put more trust in his brother and letting him freely dated someone he liked, all these unnecessary things might not need to happen.

“It’s not your fault, Daniel-ssi…” was all Jimin could say to the famous boy.

“But I do need to take the responsibility, sunbaenim. I need to stop my fans doing this,” Daniel was persistent. “I’m planning to drop out of the play.”

“No!”

To Daniel’s surprise, both Jimin and Taehyung were saying the same word with the exactly same expression.

“Dropping out from the play will not solve this matter,” Taehyung reasoned. “It will just make the gossips worse because they will think that indeed there is something between you and Jihoon.”

“Yes, he’s right,” Jimin agreed. “You should do something other than dropping out from play. Use your power. Can’t you… control your fans?”

“Niel-a… what about a short video?” Seongwoo joined in, trying to give some solution.

“Video? A broadcast?” Daniel turned to his bestfriend.

“Yeah… perhaps you can use something like… Vlive… telling your fans to stop behaving badly to your partner… otherwise.. you can threaten them with something,” Seongwoo thought carefully. “I think your fans will listen to you. Even if there are still some who will go berserk, the sane ones will do anything to stop you doing anything in your threat.”

“Something like dropping out from the play... and some projects on camera?” Daniel seemed to agree to do it.

“It could be. But you need to discuss this thing with your agency,” Seongwoo suggested.

“Of course I will,” he turned to Jimin and Taehyung. “Don’t worry, sunbaenim. I will try my best not to harm Jihoon any further in this. You have my word.”

“Okay,” Jimin accepted it cooly. He could see from the glint in Daniel’s eyes, that this boy was serious.

“And to you, Taehyung-sunbaenim, I am truly sorry about what I did to your boyfriend. You have every right to be mad at me,” Daniel bowed his head again.

“Let’s just… don’t talk about this anymore,” Taehyung was actually overwhelmed by Daniel’s courtesy. “You did not know anything. Let’s just think of it for the sake of the play. You still need to play alongside Jihoon until this semester ends.”

“I know, but I am truly sorry for that.”

“Jihoon had forgiven you. So I will forgive you too.”

Taehyung just wanted to end their conversation quickly, because he knew that he had not set things clear with Jimin. Right now, Daniel’s problem did not seem as big as the matter between him, Jihoon, and Jimin.

Daniel retreated after it seemed that his seniors in SIA did not want to prolong their problem. Right now, their focus was back to Jihoon’s condition.

The boy finally regained consciousness some time after the sun set. The examination result showed that there was nothing wrong in Jihoon’s body. The fall and bumps only left him some bruises and lumps. By miracle, not a single bone was broken, which the doctor noted that it might because of Jihoon’s strong and sturdy body. About his panic attack though, the doctor suggested that he might need to see a psychiatrist later. But for now, he needed to recover properly.

Bangtan boys visited Jihoon briefly after he was moved into a regular room. They bid Jihoon a good rest and then left with light feeling because Jihoon recognized every single one of them. That was a good sign, at least, although he looked all tired and feeble.

Daniel stepped in carefully because he was afraid that he could startle the patient, just like he startled Jihoon hours ago in the college. But in fact, Jihoon was calmly welcoming him, because he felt safe, with both Jimin and Taehyung by his sides.

Daniel once again apologized to Jihoon, and Jihoon said nothing was needed to be forgiven because he knew Daniel could not be blame for this. After ensuring and even adding that he looked forward to play alongside Daniel in the musical, Jihoon bid Daniel farewell by saying that he wanted to rest.

Jihoon was left in the room with only Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Woojin, and Guanlin around. Of course, he did not intend to rest, not anytime soon, at least. And Jimin’s wish to let him rest first would not waver his decision.

With his last bit of consciousness, somehow Jihoon clearly remembered that Taehyung was shouting to Daniel that he was his. His memory might be playing tricks to him, but with full awareness, Jihoon just felt it right to talk about it now, before he needed to think of any excused to cover it up again.

Being able to read the situation, Jungkook and Woojin willingly left the room, dragging Guanlin behind them, although they did not really need to do it, because the youngest could notice it too.

The three were left alone in the room. Now it’s time for them to be honest with everything.

Jimin and Taehyung stood on each side of Jihoon’s bed. Jihoon’s left hand was holding Taehyung’s hand, and his right was reaching out for Jimin, which of course, Jimin could not refuse it.

With Jihoon still being a bit feeble, Taehyung believe it’s better for him to do the talking. He started by exposing the truth that he had dated Jihoon since that night of his accident last year, and he explained to Jimin too, about how he had been feeling about Jihoon since before. Jihoon’s coming into his life brought certain change on Taehyung. He did not realize what he truly felt until that night when he got into the accident. When Taehyung was done telling his tale, Jihoon added that he too started to feel different about Taehyung since some times before.

Jimin was calmly listening to all the stories. But his expression was still stiff.

“I can’t believe you both have been keeping all of this from me…” Jimin stated flatly. “I still think that it’s not right to let my bestfriend dating my own little brother…”

“Jimin-a, can’t you put a little more trust in us?” Taehyung pleaded.

“I trust you, Tae… I trust you… but… just… anything related to Jihoonie… I…”

“Hyung…” Jihoon gently squeezed his brother’s hand. “I know you are just trying to protect me at all cost. I know you don’t want anyone to hurt me… just like our own relatives… discriminated me… since our childhood… only because… I was not a true blood of our family…”

Jimin’s eyes widened vigorously upon hearing Jihoon’s words. His expression was stiffer than ever. He held his breath.

“Jihoon-a… you… knew…?”

“Yes, hyung…” Jihoon was looking at his brother directly in his eyes.

“Since when?”

“Since I was having trouble back in junior high,” the younger answered. “When I was suspended at home…”

Jimin squeezed his brother’s hand tightly. All his life, he never wanted Jihoon to know this truth, but his baby brother had been exposed to it, when he was not around.

“Hyung, listen to me…”

Jihoon then told his tale about how he found out about the truth. He was staying at home because he was suspended. Everyone thought that he was staying in his room playing games or simply asleep, but in fact he was sneaking into the kitchen because he knew that his mom was cooking chicken that day.

Their oldest aunt was on the house. Jihoon knew that this aunt was so grumpy, especially towards him. But Jihoon never thought that she would actually scold his own sister. He heard it then.

_“Now you see what your problematic adopted boy had done in his school. You already had a boy on your own. Why are you adopting another boy?”_

_“Jiminie was asking for a sibling. You know I can’t give it to him, since I was having a hard time giving birth to him that it made me unable to bear another child. My husband even agreed that we should just go for adoption.”_

_“But still. You don’t know Jihoon’s origin. What if he is a descendant from a bad family? Otherwise, why would he end up in the orphanage since birth? His mother must have disposed him!”_

_“I’ve told you, his mother was dead giving birth to him…”_

_“That’s what the orphanage staff told you so that you would adopt him. Don’t you know how orphanage works?”_

_His mother just stayed quiet back then because she had it enough dealing with his temperament sister who was suspicious of everything and always marked everyone negatively. The best way to escape the situation was only to let her burst out all her rants, and she’d eventually stop after feeling satisfaction in dissing other people._

_Seeing the troubled look on his mom whom he truly loved all this time, Jihoon could not stay hidden. After his aunt left, he came to his mother. He cut to the chased, telling his mother that he heard everything and asked if it was true._

_His mother was utterly shocked that Jihoon was there all the time. Yet she knew, eventually, she wanted to tell Jihoon about this truth. But she wished that it should not be this soon. Jihoon was still in his teenage, and teenagers tend to be rebellious. She was afraid that Jihoon would be having a hard time, especially when he already had a problem at school._

_But to her surprise, Jihoon was calmly accepting the fact that he was an adoptive child. He even asked if the young lady would treat him differently now that both of them had known the truth. It was clear to her that Jihoon still wanted to be loved by her, just like how they used to be. She embraced him tightly, not letting him go, and made it clear to him, that forever in her heart, he was her true son, and nothing would change._

_“But I have disappointed you, mom…”_

_“No, my boy.. Why would you say that you disappointed me? Don’t you see that we are all happy since we have you in this house?”_

_“But I am truly… a problematic…”_

_“No,, my dear. I know the reason of your doing in the school. I could accept that. In fact, I want to beat that boy myself if I could. No one can treat my precious boy that way…”_

_“Then what about my true parents?”_

_“Your father was a soldier. In special force, in fact. He was dating your mother, and he did not know that your mother was pregnant when he left her to go to a secret mission… where he… lost his life… And your mother, being an independent girl because she was an orphan too, eventually died giving birth to you,” she told him everything just like the orphanage staff told them years ago._

_Jihoon perceived the fact slowly as he had no choice but to accept his fate._

_“You know what, son? I told your 4 years old brother Jimin that I could not give him what he wanted, and when we took him to the orphanage, he was so excited. He even asked us if we could just adopt all babies there, because they were so cute. But of course we could not afford that. He pouted a little when we told him so, but then his eyes were sparkling again when he saw you. You were almost 2 years that time, but you were so tiny compared to the other babies, yet you were incredibly cute. You smiled sweetly to him, and he decided right there and then, that he wanted you to be his brother.”_

_“Jiminie-hyung… personally.. chose me?”_

_“Yes… and he had been loving you and protecting you with all he had since then. You heard your oldest aunt just now, right? She was never going easy on us. One day Jiminie heard that she was cursing about you. Being only a 7 years old boy, he dared to defy your aunt, and he had been protecting you even more since then, thinking that you were here with us because it was his wish. He truly cared for you, and he clearly said to us that we should never reveal to you that you are an adoptive child. In his heart, you are his true brother. And your dad and I actually think the same…”_

_Jihoon’s eyes were brimming with tears all along the explanation from his mother. He gave her a tight hug and stated clearly, “You are the only mother, father, and brother I ever know, mom. And you’ll always be the only one. I’m sorry for all the trouble you had to go through because of me.”_

_“I never regret anything, Jihoonie. You are my son. That’s final! And since Jiminie is super sensitive about this fact, we should just keep it from him that you know everything, okay?”_

_“Sure, mom.. I do not want to trouble Jiminie-hyung anymore…”_

Jimin’s eyes were brimming with tears too when Jihoon told him the tale. When Jihoon finished his story, the older boy could not help but crushed his baby brother in his embrace.

“Mom is right, Jihoonie. You are my brother, whatever the others might say. I don’t care with the blood relation. Since the moment I saw you, I just know that you are my brother…”

The two brothers then drowned in their own world where they were ensuring each other that they were brothers no matter what happened. Jihoon even assured Jimin, that although he was grateful with all the love and protection he got, he did not want the older to worry him that much. Jimin should think about himself too. Jihoon knew it, although he could not imagine how much heartache Jimin had gone through because of their relatives’ treatment to them.

“Hyung.. would you let me take care of you too, now?”

“Jihoonie…”

“Can you believe in me, hyung?”

“Of course I believe in you, baby…”

Jihoon pretended to pout. “Stop calling me baby, hyung, for heaven’s sake, I’m 20 this year…”

“But forever you’ll be my baby…”

“Hyung…”

“Okayokay… I know…”

Just then Jimin realized that they were not alone in the room. For a moment there, Jimin forgot that Taehyung was there too.

“You know what, guys?” Jimin gulped hardly. “Actually I had been suspecting that there must be something between you two…”

Jihoon’s expression was stiffened again.

“I’m not a naïve and innocent young man who doesn’t know how to fall in love. I could see it.. the way you looked at each other…” Jimin took a deep breath. “I was waiting if any of you would tell me. But no.. I heard no confession. Then I thought, perhaps it was just my imagination, because of my protectiveness over Jihoon. But deep in my heart.. I knew it… there must be something… special…”

“I’m sorry, hyung…” Jihoon admitted. “It was my idea.. to keep it from you.. because…”

“Because of my selfishness, I know,” Jimin cut. “I should have known… If there is someone in this world that I can trust my brother into… It should have been you, Tae…”

“Hyung…”

“Give me your word…” Jimin ignored his brother and stared straight to his bestfriend. “That you will treasure him…”

“I will, Jimin-a…” Taehyung beat him to that. “I love Jihoon with all my heart. And I will treasure him, because he is precious to me…”

Jihoon felt his face was getting warm from Taehyung’s blunt confession.

“Jihoon-a.. if Taehyung ever…”

“I know, hyung,” it’s Jihoon turn to cut his brother. “And I think I can beat him up myself, better than you’ll do…”

“Jihoon-a…”

“I’m stronger than you, hyung. See… I get no broken bones although I rolled down the stairs…”

“That’s because you have too much fat in your body that you have built-in bumpers…”

“You can say whatever you like, hyung. What important to me now is…” he glanced at Taehyung, “That I can openly express my love for Taetae-hyung without fearing anything anymore…”

Taehyung chuckled at Jihoon’s remark, and he bent down, giving a hug to his beloved lover.

“Aish… you lovebirds…” Jimin clicked his tongue. “I’ve just giving you my permission, and you are already showing off your affection… tsk… how inconsiderate…”

“You know what, hyung?” Jihoon smirked. “You have broken your oath by letting me dating Tae-hyung. So… What are you waiting for?”

“What do you mean?”

“Eyy… don’t pretend to me anymore. You just said it yourself a moment ago that you know if someone is falling in love. Do you think I know nothing about you?”

“What… what do you know…”

“Aigoo.. this brother of mine… still playing riddles with me…” Jihoon grinned and he knew how to tease this brother of him.

“Well..hyung. I wonder if you know that there is this person nicknamed cookylover who was sending Jungkookie-hyung lots of love letters and chocolate cookies. This person even knew Kookie-hyung’s preference. He said the cookies were delicious,” Jihoon saw a hint of irritation in Jimin’s eyes and he did not stop. “I don’t think you want to lose Jungkookie-hyung to whomever he/she is, do you?”

“That boy and his flirtatious spirits!” Jimin low-key cursed. “He could try me if ever dare to eat those cookies again!”

Jimin abruptly left the room, almost slamming the door behind him, if he did not have enough awareness that he was in a hospital.

“Aigoo… Jihoon-a… You are putting Jungkookie in danger…”

“Well.. I’m not telling a lie…”

And the two lovebirds giggled together, imagining what would have come to their dear Jeon Jungkook.

 

***** to be continued *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left~~ :)


	18. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end...

Days had passed since Jihoon was released from the hospital, and the boy was all happy and healthy now. He even agreed to meet a psychiatrist in courtesy of Taehyung’s request. The doctor said that panic attack was a condition with no specific cause. Everyone could have it, but the degree of severity depended on each persons. The doctor suggest that Jihoon should not keeping anything to himself, but to let it flow, even if it meant to be a violent one. He already had a hobby of boxing, he could use it. For this moment, the doctor asked Jihoon not to think too much about anything and relieve himself from any stress. Then they would see if Jihoon was getting better day by day.

Everything started to fall into its places. The Park brothers had started their adventures with their respective boyfriends.

Jimin and Jungkook confession moment was something special though. That night in the hospital, Jimin almost blurted out loudly, but he ended up grabbing Jungkook by his collar, dangerously keeping his tone low.

“Don’t you dare… ever again… eating those cookies… your fans had been giving you…”

“Hyung…” Jungkook was utterly confused with Jimin’s sudden rough behavior.

“And you better throw away all those letters… and do not dare to open any of them…”

“Wait, hyung.. what are…” Jungkook widened his eyes, but then he quickly grabbed a hold of what was happening. “Hyung… you…”

“You are mine, Kookie… All mine…” Jimin hissed dangerously.

But Jungkook could not ask for anything better. “Whatever you say, My Lady…”

Jimin almost lashed out in irritation because Jungkook was still having the heart to tease him, but then he could not say anything more since Jungkook’s lips were locking his.

And Jimin was truly helpless against Jungkook’s overwhelming-but-gentle embrace.

Both Woojin and Guanlin wished that they did not have to witness such excessive public display affection.

 

***********

 

Jihoon, Taehyung and Woojin came out of their apartment at the same time Jungkook and Jimin stepped out from theirs. Since all of them were officially dating, Jimin had no more reason to refuse Jungkook’s request to move in with him. Their apartments were next to each other anyway. Jimin could still check on his beloved brother anytime he wished.

Jimin moved out just yesterday, but Jihoon claimed his spot in his shared bedroom with Taehyung right away. Woojin finally had a room for himself, but still he thought, perhaps he should buy new earmuffs, since he would be expecting some weird noises from now on.

All of them had classes this morning, so as usual, they would be going to college together. Jihoon took a glimpse at his brother and somehow, he felt something off.

“Hyung..” Jihoon started.

Jimin turned to find his brother eyeing him closely, from head to toe.

“Wae..Jihoon-a?” he felt uneasy. The look in his baby brother’s face clearly stated that he’s not in his cutie _‘Jeojang’_ Jihoon mode, like the last time he saw him cutely managing his stuffs in his new room with Taehyun.

“You...” Jihoon stopped for a moment, eyeing his brother one more time. “It’s a sunny day... but why do you wear that turtleneck-long sleeves shirt? I know it’s one of your favorite shirt, but in a day like this, you... will never wear something like that....”

Jimin gulped.

_Damn.. Since when does Jihoon notice my habit?_

He wondered. But then he realized that they had always been together since they adopted Jihoon, and they were separated only for 2 years when Jimin left first to Seoul. His true self would never wear long sleeves –not to mention a turtleneck too- at sunny day like this, but he had no choice.

_It’s.. too embarassing..._

_I.. I am not limping too..right? I’m trying my best to walk straight… or was I.._

The older boy unknowingly glanced to Jungkook beside him, but this small action didn’t escape Jihoon’s surprisingly hawk eyes. He’s waiting for answer but he got none, so he decided to act.

The shortest boy quickly grabbed into his brother hand, and the elder’s flinching didn’t escape his observation. Before Jimin could even stop him, Jihoon already pulled one of his sleeves down his elbow, revealing the thing he purposely wished to hide from anybody. Jihoon’s eyes flared up upon seeing the apparent bruises on his brother’s wrist. He grabbed his brother’s other arm and found the same bright red bruises there too. Somebody was clearly gripping -or rather squeezing- the life out of his respected brother’s arms last night.

“You!” in a blink of an eye, the cutest boy already grabbed the supposedly one of the strongest boy there by his collar and slammed him onto the wall. “What did you do to my brother?!” Jihoon tried his best to suppress his tone so other neighbors did not need to hear them.

He remembered the doctor’s advice not to suppress any pressure inside him, and just let it flow for some moment that it would make his condition better. Therefore, he was practicing to bring the advice into life, not keeping his emotion in, although unfortunately Jungkook had to be his victim.

Jungkook was shocked, of course. He was kinda expecting this kind of reaction from Jihoon just now, but he didn’t see it coming that Jihoon would look this mad. He tried to loosen the boy’s grip on his neck, but the fluffy arms did not move a bit.

Scratch it. It’s not fluffy, but firm. Jihoon’s arms it were.

Jihoon was strong. Very strong.

And he never knew it.

“Answer me!” the shorter boy demanded, pressing him with more strength that Jungkook was sure he would get some bruises in his chest later on.

For like almost forever, Jimin never knew that his cutie baby brother could be this intimidating. In his eyes, his baby brother was always so cute and fluffy like his favorite pink sweater he was wearing now, so lovable and adorable, seems weak and defenseless. And the realization just hit him hard that Jihoon’s hobby was ACTUALLY boxing. And this little brother of him was in fact capable to come par with Woojin, the strongest boy known in their boxing club.

Not to mention that Jihoon indeed had a violent behavior tendency which he had completely forgotten, because his baby brother was trying hard to suppress it all this time.

“Jihoon-a..wait....” Jimin frantically moved to separate his lover from his brother, but the brown-haired pink sausage didn’t budge an inch.

“It’s not that I object to what you were doing. Those hickeys are fine,” Jihoon refered to those that Jimin must be hiding beyond his turtleneck collar. He ignored his brother and kept his eyes straight to Jungkook. “But I’m sure you know that my brother muscles are sore from those intensive dance and basketball trainings, and his skin is so sensitive that bruises like those will stay quite a moment on him. Why do you hurt him?” He banged Jungkook once on the wall. “I know you must be excited but can’t you control your strength? For heaven’s sake it’s just his first time!” he failed to keep his tone low and Jimin’s cheek blushed like a rose upon the exposure of the reality.

“I know that you’ve been liking my brother for years, but he opens up to you just recently. Did you force him?!” Jihoon literaly growled. Eyes were flaring with rage. And never in his life had Jimin seen his brother became this furious. “I swear to God if you forced him, I will make you regret for being born with a dick!”

Jungkook realized that Jihoon was dead serious with his outrageous sarcasm, and he didn’t dare to provoke him more with jokes he would usually throw.

Jimin, on the other hand, trembled upon hearing his brother’s threat, but deep inside he was extremely blissful that his baby brother truly cares for him until this extent. Although it meant that Jihoon would literally ate his boyfriend alive if he didn’t clear the misunderstanding.

Yeah... Misunderstanding...

“Ji...Jihoon-a... w..wait...” he grabbed his brother’s arms. “He didn’t force me... Really... it’s just...” he gulped. “It’s me that.... We.. WE were both.. very excited... and I... couldn’t control myself.... so I... I couldn’t help myself.. clawing... his back.. Therefore he must hold my hands tightly that I couldn’t keep hurting him. I’m sure I left lots of scratch marks on his back...” he started with broken words because of nervousness –intimidated by Jihoon’s glares- but then finishes his sentences speedy out of embarrassment.

Jihoon finally turned to his brother upon his explanation.

“He..did..not..force..me, Jihoon-a... He did not hurt me…” Jimin emphasized every word to convince his brother. “Believe me. It’s mutual...” He stared back into Jihoon’s eyes, trying to find his precious baby who used to listen to everything he said. “Don’t hurt him...”

The furious boy found honesty in his beloved brother’s eyes and he finally loosened his grip on Jungkook. But he kept his stern look on the older boy, who was still amazed by his strength, “You better wish my brother is not lying to me...”

“We won’t deceive you, Jihoon-a,” Jungkook finally declared himself. “Believe me, I will never hurt your precious big brother. I love him so much.”

Jimin was blushed for the second time that morning. His cheeks were red and his heart was so warm, feeling the love from both his brother and boyfriend. He spent all his life protecting his baby brother, but now, it’s his turn to be protected by the cute knight who was able to intimidate the almighty Jungkook.

Although Jihoon still seemed to be annoyed, Jimin was back to his old self where all he could see was Jihoon being his cutie baby. “Jihoon-a, gomawoo...” he suddenly crushed his little brother in a bear hug. Fortunately, he was still a bit taller than the cute boy was. So it was literally a bear hug. “Saranghae...”

The next few moments were spent with Jimin literally crushing and cuddling his beloved baby brother in hugs and kisses. The boy who was showing off his strength some time ago couldn’t do anything but to let his brother did whatever he love to do the most with him.

_You too are precious to me, hyung... I will not let anyone hurt you... Even yourself..._

Jihoon said it deep inside his heart.

Jungkook chuckled at the sight of the lovey-dovey siblings and then turned his attention to Taehyung, who was there all the time with Woojin, but both of them did nothing because they know that it was not wise to interfere with Jihoon’s wrath.

“Taetae-hyung... You better be careful. I never really realize Jihoonie has this side of him...” he teased.

“Don’t worry.. I have a feeling already that Jihoon must have this _tough_ side of him. Not anyone can beat that Wolf-Daniel in both arm and thigh wrestling,” Taehyung responded casually.

“Is that why you keep quiet last night?” Woojin joined. “I’m expecting some noises from your room, but I heard nothing?”

Upon the question, it’s Jihoon’s turn to blush his cheeks in rosy red. “Ya!! What are you expecting?!” He was glaring at his bestfriend.

“Well..you know.. don’t play dumb... I’m expecting something like what hyungdeul did..” Woojin maintained his poker face. He was stronger than Jihoon, so he feared nothing.

“Ya!! I’m barely turning into adult this year!” Jihoon countered.

“So what... you don’t even have to be an adult to do that...” Woojin smirked.

“You...”

“Okay.. stop you two..” Taehyung intercepted. “I don’t need another fight appear before my eyes this morning.”

He grabbed Jihoon into his arms before the younger threw his fists to his bff, but he locked eyes with the black-haired pink sausage, “Woojin-a.. I’ll buy you those headphones you want. So don’t worry, you won’t hear any noises. And Jimin-a..” he turned to his own bestfriend. “I hope you won’t do anything to me like what Jihoon did to Jungkook. I promise I will take care of him.. _Gently_...” the god of visual winked as he uttered his last words in his sexy deep husky whispers, earning full ripen tomatoes on both Jihoon’s cheeks, and chuckles from both Jimin and Jungkook.

“Seriously, guys...” Woojin clicked his tongue. “You made me miss Eunhee noona..”

“Then just go and ask her out, you idiot!” Jihoon snapped at him, but they couldn’t continue their fight as Taehyung already dragged him to the elevator.

“We’ll go first. I guess I need to feed our Jihoonie some chicken after the drama just now. See you guys at college...”

Upon hearing the word _chicken_ , everybody knew that Jihoon would become their usual cutie jeojang-Jihoon for the rest of the day.

 

***********

 

Their lives had turned to the better. All of them were living in peace now, although it did not mean that they could spend their days leisurely.

With the competitions started to take place, Bangtan team members were exploiting their energy trying to get the best result for every match. Intensive trainings could not be avoided.

While the practices for the musical started to getting intense too with the performance date were closing in, Taehyung really needed to keep his stamina and health at the best condition. His schedules were eating him up. But lucky for him, now he had Jihoon who stayed by his side almost 24/7.

The younger boy had been freely showering Taehyung with all his love and care, wherever they are. Jihoon was never again disturbed by Daniel or any of his fans. The superstar’s Vlive broadcast really did the miracle. Bangtan members and fans, together with Daniel’s true fans actually manage to find the culprits who had done all of these nasty things. And to their surprise, the brain behind the threats was not even a student of SIA. The incident with bloody bunny took the interest from the college officials, and they promised that they would pay more attention to their students’ safety and privacy.

Jihoon though, he chose not to file any lawsuit to the culprits who were harming him with mental bullying because he was honoring Daniel’s image as public figure. This senior of him had proved that he was such a gentleman, and Jihoon did not want to harm him any further with the scandal. He let Daniel’s agency to take care of the matter because it was something regarding their talent. Daniel was truly grateful with Jihoon’s understanding. They had become in a good term that later they have no more difficulties in engaging with their roles for their musical.

The performances to celebrate the Summer Festival finally took place, and everything went extremely well. The three main musicals were a big success that all the actors playing were gaining attentions from production houses.

Jihoon and his friends played wonderfully for their play. Daniel too was proving his quality as the best new actor of the year. But the one who was taking most of the spotlight from Frozen was none other than Ha Sungwoon. He magnificently conducted the role of Elsa, and he outshined everyone, even from the other plays, with his strong and resounding voice. Theatre companies were lining up to get him signing a contract with them. Everyone was happy for him, even Jimin.

Of course, why not? Both Jimin and Sungwoon were in good term now. That night when Jimin went to congratulate him behind the stage, he even met Sungwoon’s current boyfriend, Yoon Jisung, who would soon become his fiancée. Jimin was genuinely glad with the news and light-heartedly congratulate them, especially since he had Jungkook by his side too.

Bangtan also had received their fair success because they were among the tops in the final half-season standings. Their hard works were paid. Now they finally could have a little break before they had to dwell in another hellish training for the rest of the season, where this time, their challenge would be the cold weather.

But cold weather would not be a problem for all Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jihoon. They surely had something they could do to keep each other warm.

Jihoon never felt this happy before. Life is so beautiful for him. And with that happiness in his heart, slowly but sure, that antagonizing friend of him, a.k.a. the panic-attacks, started to lose interest in him, and never visit him again.

 

***** THE END *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers~~~ hi~~~~  
> Finally this story is done~~~  
> How do you feel about it?  
> Do you like how I describe the dynamics between characters?  
> If you don't mind, please do tell me about what you think about this story.  
> Even critics are okay because I know my writing is not that good.  
> I just hope that you enjoy reading this story as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thank you for everyone who bears with this story and read it up 'till this last chapter.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta readers too: Egha, and Lilica  
> You all are wonderful~~ Luph you~~<3  
> If you are interested in my other stories, please do visit my profile~~~ XD  
> Ciao~~~


End file.
